The Clow Crystals
by Gin Miko
Summary: FINISHED:: Clow Reed summons the gang including Fujitake, Somoni, and Touya and tells them they must find the Clow Crystals before the evil does. The thing is they have to search in a ENTIRE different world. And now a few surprises
1. Chapter 1

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Disclaimer: Sakura and Tomoyo are in Japan. Eriol, Syaoran, and Melin have all went home promising to come back. They are all 15 at this point except Touya, Yuki, and Nakaru. The couples are S&S, T&E, M&?.{I'll keep it a secret}  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
An auburn haired girl's eyes slowly fluttered open as sunlight poured in though the window. She sat up and rubbed her big bright emerald eyes. She got up and did her morning routine. She went to the bathroom took a shower, got dressed, and went to do her hair. She sat at her vanity. She thought about what she and Tomoyo had talked about the night of a sleep over a year ago.  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
"Tomoyo your hair is so nice and long," said Sakura they were doing each other hair. Sakura had hers down with braids here and there. She was doing Tomoyo's hair in a fancy bun. "Thanks Sakura. Why haven't you ever let your hair grow out?", Tomoyo asked. Sakura thought about it. "I don't know," she said. "Hey, how about I start from now on I will let it grow out and I'll stop when it is long enough," said Sakura smiling. Tomoyo smiled too then she got that starry look in her eyes. "Then I will be able to Sakura-chan's hair in really KAWAIIII styles," she squealed. Sakura just sweat dropped.  
  
~~END OF FLASHBACK~~  
  
That was a whole year ago. Within three months it was at her shoulders. In six months to her midback. Now a full year later Sakura sat looking at her self in the mirror. She was now a mature, athletic, poised, graceful, yet still clumsy 15 year old. She still had her bright green eyes, but now her hair went all the way to her lower thigh. She brushed it and tied it into a high ponytail and allowed a few strains to hang around her face, so now the ponytail only came to her waist. She looked in the mirror once more. She wore one of the outfits Tomoyo had made for her it was a pair of green caparis that matched her eyes perfectly and a baby pink peasant top. Then she felt it, a strange feeling. She looked to her desk to see if Kero had felt it too. And sure enough Kero came fling out of his "room". "You felt it too huh?", asked Kero. "Yea it felt familiar...but I can't quite..." Sakura could finish because soon a midnight blue mist filled the room Kero and Sakura felt a slight tug at their bodies before they blacked out. Unknown to them the same mist made Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, Sonomi and Fujitake out as well. Then the mist disappeared with them in it.  
  
~~~SAME TIME IN HONG KNOG~~~  
  
Melin and Syaoran were in the training room when both of them looked up. "Syaoran I think I felt something," said Melin unsure. "I know I did, but I don't know how you did," he said looking at her strangely. They didn't get to find out what it was because the same midnight blue mist made them black out, as well an another young man who at the time was walking toward the dojo. When the mist cleared they were gone.  
  
~~~SAME TIME IN ENGLAND~~~  
  
Eriol sat in his favorite chair and sensed the mist. He just sat as the mist closed in on Nakaru, Suppie, and himself. Again when the mist disappeared so did they.  
  
***Sakura POV***  
  
Sakura opened her eyes as soon as she did, the Sakura Book appeared in front of her she took out the cards and put them in a pouch that was on her belt that she wore which, Tomoyo made for occasions like this. Then the book disappeared. A strong wind came about. Sakura closed her eyes and after she opened her eyes to see she was in a forest clearing she felt safe and that she could stay there so she sat against a tree, and soon fell asleep.  
  
~~~Normal POV~~~  
  
Tomoyo woke up she looked around she could she was just in a dark void but it didn't feel bad. She looked around then at her hand and saw a purple hue coming from them. "I have an aura," she said to herself. Sakura had told her what one looked like before so she knew what it was. Then she sensed another one it was red. She turned around to see a girl that looked a lot like Melin. "Melin is that you?" she asked. Melin looked up "Tomoyo you are here too...and you have an aura," she said after she hugged her friend. Melin had grown still looked the same but more developed and her hair was now at her upper thigh. 'She looks so different,' Tomoyo noticed. Tomoyo also had developed more and had let her hair grow out to her thigh at her mother's request. "Yea I know does that mean we have magic," Tomoyo asked. "Well if that is what this orange smoky stuff is I guess we do," said a young man from behind Melin. "Ling your here too?" asked Melin. "Oh sorry Tomoyo...it is Ling Chow my...boyfriend," said Melin hugging on Lings arm. Ling smiled at her the shook Tomoyo's hand. He was about 6'3 and had black hair and blue-gray eyes. "Tomoyo you and the chick- Chinese gaki have one minuet to tell me why your mother, my father, Yukito, and I have this stuff around us," yelled a voice. Tomoyo knew it was Touya, but she didn't know what didn't know what to say. Sonomi's aura was a royal blue color. Touya's was a yellow color. Fujitake's aura was a lighter midnight blue color, and Yukito had a silver color. Tomoyo knew why Mr. Kinomoto had his, and Yukito had his. She didn't know how to be explain then she felt a repressed gold aura behind her. "Tomoyo it's me Kero I'm hiding in your hair just try and keep them calm," Tomoyo nodded. Before she could say anything she felt four more auras. Everyone turned to see Syaoran Nakaru, Suppi who was hiding behind Nakaru, and Eriol all of which looked confused. "How do all these people have auras" Syaoran asked Eriol shurgged. Suddenly Syaoran noticed something. "Ok if we are all here where is Sakura?" he asked worriedly. "Why should my sister be here?" asked Touya. None of the people who knew about the Sakura Cards knew what to say, but they didn't have to. All of a sudden a gust of wind picked up and transported Syaoran away. The others didn't have time to panic because a sudden light began to glow in front of them each the color of their aura. Some impulse told them to reach in to the light and grab what was there. Tomoyo pulled out a key with a violet on it. Melin pulled out a key with a red rose in bloom on it. Ling pulled out a key with a minimized sword hilt, which was orange. Touya minimized sword hilt, which was yellow. Sonomi pulled out a key that looked to had a royal blue flower. Mr. Kinomoto pulled out a silver moon and sun key that shone gold in the right light. Eriol pulled out a gold sun and moon key, which turned silver when it caught the light. Yukito, Nakaru, Spinal, and Kero were left stunned.  
  
~~~SAKURA POV~~~  
  
Sakura woke up from her place at the tree. She felt a very familiar aura. It was warm and green like a blanket. Then she saw the owner of the aura. She gasped. "Syaoran," she whispered.  
  
~~~NORMAL POV~~~  
  
Syaoran heard his name being called. It was by a girl who was getting up from her position from the base of a tree. Her warm pink aura flared with happiness. "Sakura," he whispered. Sakura quickly ran into his arms hugging him. Syaoran returning from shock hugged her back and buried his head in her hair and smelled the fragrance of cherry blossoms. Sakura began to cry into his chest. "Shh... I'm here now," he said lifting her face towards his. She looked into his eyes then started to cry again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Sakura cried. "Tell me what?" asked Syaoran. Sakura sniffed and lifted her head. "That I love you too Xaiolang Li, my Syaoran, my little wolf " she said. Syaoran smiled his Chinese name sounded so right coming from her mouth. "And I will always love you Sakura Kinomoto, my Ying Fa, my cherry blossom," he said. Sakura smiled. He gently tilted her chin and kissed her. It was a kiss that neither would soon forget. After a moment they came up for breath. "That's how I always wanted my first kiss to be like," said Sakura. Syaoran looked down in shock but decided to ask later. Then another gust of wind came about and the rest of the group appeared in front of the near kissing Sakura and Syaoran. Touya went straight for Syaoran and would have got there if Yukito, Eriol, and his father weren't holding him back. Then they all heard a laugh a familiar yet mysterious laugh. They all turned around to see......"CLOW REED," shouted Sakura, Syaoran, Melin, Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
Thanx for reading my first chapter. I'll update soon. Oh and check out some of my other stories and tell me what you think about my ideas too. Ja  
  
Then & Now A story in which Syaoran returns and he and Sakura think about their life together. A sweet story for all the semi-mushy people. Ends with a sweet ending.  
  
Ideas: Mixed Up Magic-SM,CCS,HP- yea i know kind of mixed up. Sakura and her gang, Serena and her gang, meet harry potter and his gang at hogwarts one year. Evil still lurks but now in more than one form.  
  
The Last of the Shape-Changer Clan  
  
I got this story from a book that has the same idea. Sakura is the last of a clan of Shape-Changers and everyone is after her and to make things even worse. A different clan is out for her Cards. Now the other Clans prince has to save her to get what he wants or will something intervene. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own the CCS people but I do own some of the other people.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~From Last Chapter~~~  
  
Syaoran heard his name being called. It was by a girl who was getting up from her position from the base of a tree. Her warm pink aura flared with happiness. "Sakura," he whispered. Sakura quickly ran into his arms hugging him. Syaoran returning from shock hugged her back and buried his head in her hair and smelled the fragrance of cherry blossoms. Sakura began to cry into his chest. "Shh... I'm here now," he said lifting her face towards his. She looked into his eyes then started to cry again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Sakura cried. "Tell me what?" asked Syaoran. Sakura sniffed and lifted her head. "That I love you too Xaiolang Li, my Syaoran, my little wolf " she said. Syaoran smiled his Chinese name sounded so right coming from her mouth. "And I will always love you Sakura Kinomoto, my Ying Fa, my cherry blossom," he said. Sakura smiled. He gently tilted her chin and kissed her. It was a kiss that neither would soon forget. After a moment they came up for breath. "That's how I always wanted my first kiss to be like," said Sakura. Syaoran looked down in shock but decided to ask later. Then another gust of wind came about and the rest of the group appeared in front of the near kissing Sakura and Syaoran. Touya went straight for Syaoran and would have got there if Yukito, Eriol, and his father weren't holding him back. Then they all heard a laugh a familiar yet mysterious laugh. They all turned around to see......"CLOW REED," shouted Sakura, Syaoran, Melin, Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
~~~On with this chapter~~~  
  
"For those who don't know, I am Clow Reed. Eriol and Mr. Kinomoto are reincarnated forms of me. In the time that I lived, I was a great magician and fortuneteller. I created the Clow Cards a deck of cards all with their own magical force. I also created Kerberos and Yue the guardians of the Master/Mistress of the Clow Cards. After he said this Kero turned into his true form. Touya looked amazed. "I knew there was something about that stuffed animal," he said at this Tomoyo, Melin, Syaoran and Sakura started to laugh. Kero growled. The Touya looked at Yukito to see a pair of silver wings wrap around him then part to form the other guardian Yue. "And I knew there was something about Yukito too," he said more to himself than to anyone else. Then Clow spoke again. "When I died I locked Kero in the Clow Book, which held the Clow Cards, and put Yue in a burrowed form you know as Yukito. Also before I died however I hadn't reached my peak of power. But I saw in a promotion that a young girl would. So I made it so only Sakura could open the book when it was time. She did, and as my promotion would have it she would join up with one of my descendents which was Syaoran and catch all of the cards as well as help her change them into her own cards," he finished. " Sakura can you please show them?" he asked looking at Sakura who nodded.  
  
Oh key of the star  
  
Power of magic  
  
Power of light  
  
Reveal the staff  
  
And shine your light...  
  
RELEASE...  
  
Sakura transformed her staff. "Should I give an example too?", she asked. Clow nodded. She concentrated hard and all of the Sakura Cards flew out of her pouch and around the heads of those who never seen them turning to show their front and back. Then Sakura chanted something else.  
  
Oh Sakura Cards  
  
With the power of my star  
  
Please show these people  
  
Who you are....  
  
I Sakura your Card Mistress commands you...  
  
RELEASE...  
  
Then in a bright pink flash on Sakura's left and right stood the Sakura Cards. "There are four main elements. Watery, Windy, Firey, and Earthy who are four of the strongest. The next strongest is the Light which is powered by the light and love Sakura gives off," said Clow then he nodded to Sakura. Sakura nodded back to the cards. In another flash they were cards and back in her pouch.  
"In this place I can appear without joining my two forms," he explained. "Now the reason I have called you all here is to tell you an old rival of mine is out for the Reed family powers and will stop at nothing to get them. I have also kept a terrible secret. Before I became the most powerful magician. My father was in his life and my fathers' father and so on for four generations. Every generation was to create a Clow Crystal which was done in secret to make sure that after they were gone that their magic was not used for evil purpose but to help the next magicians in line. My rival and his family found out about this and went after the crystals and my Cards. I could not hide the crystals from the family so I kept the cards and set the crystals free just as Sakura had set the Clow Cards free. Then I made them different so no one of that evil family or any other evil could touch them if they did then they would die and the crystal would be transported to another place. Also they are all transported to a different place once every year so no one can keep going after them all the time. Soon all of the evil family members were gone except my rival and is father. They then started to find ways to find the crystals and keep them under their power until they could harness the power a different way. They did find a way but when my rival and his father went to find them they didn't know that each crystal also had a curse to protect it for occasions just like that. They would have to fight a spirit that had the same power as the crystal. Anyone except me had to fight the spirit. They lost but before they died my rival's father made it so that my rival could be reincarnated which was done about 40 years ago. He remembered about what happened to his family as well as why, but he couldn't remember what he had to do to get the crystals. So he has been working for a year to find out how to get the crystals and the Sakura Cards you must get them first. Any questions?" asked Clow after all the story. Everyone let it sink in then the questions started.  
  
"Where are the crystals located?" asked Sakura. Clow smiled "I an entirely different world," he said. Everyone was shocked. "But the first is located in the very home of the Li Clan once that one is found you will be transported to the world of the other three," he continued. "How come the people that didn't have magic yesterday have magic now?" Syaoran asked. "They all always had magic I just released it and gave it a little jump start. That is why you all know each other you are drawn to each other, not to mention it is destiny" said Clow. "How will we know how to use it?" Tomoyo. "You will all be training in a secret dojo hidden in the Clow Mansion, you will be training in martial arts as well as magic," he said. Ling had another question ready after that. "What are our powers?" everyone wanted to know that answer. "I don't know, it will be released right after their martial arts training then we will all know, but you all will find your secondary powers before that. Also when someone finds a crystal its power will be split so each of you will get some of it. " Clow looked at them waiting for the next question. "Will there be any help?" Melin asked. "Yes," he said then he showed them a book "If you need to know something write it in here then wait for my reply, also I do have helpers in the other world "he finished. "Anything else?" he asked. They shook their heads no. "I can see my vision came true," he smiled then got serious. "Need to speak to you two privately so I am going to send the others to the dojo," he said to Sakura and Syaoran. Then he turned to the others "Everyone will be transported to the dojo except Sakura and Syaoran. I will contact you after your training", he said. "Instructions are there," he said then he waved his hands and everyone disappeared but Clow Reed, Sakura, and Syaoran.  
  
"You both know that you are in love but what you don't know is that you are soul-mates. You are destined to be in love. The reason is not fully because of magic but also because a higher force. When all of the crystals are joined the God and Goddess and their court will be exposed. They are the guardians of all magic and magic dwellers and they shall tame all evil. That is why my rival and his followers must not get them because if they do nothing can stop them from raining terror on this world. Next thing is both of you also have a hidden power Syaoran yours is much lower than Sakura's but that is about to change. Sakura call upon your cards," he said. Sakura closed her eyes and the cards went and floated around Clow Reed. He smiled then he began to chant.  
  
Oh Sakura Cards  
  
with the power of the star  
  
release the last power of me  
  
your previous master of Clow Reed  
  
and make double of your self  
  
with the power of your second new master's star  
  
Syaoran...  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were shocked at is words. In a bright flash of light, which was a mixture of pink and green two books appeared. One was the Sakura book but its color was different. Instead of just pink and gold. The rim around the book and her name was green in trimmed in gold the rest of it was pink. The other book was one, no one had ever seen before. It was green and had the name Syaoran on it, the trim of it was pink as well as the name. The books opened. The floating Sakura Cards were now glowing pink on one side and green on the other the two colors split and made two cards all of the Sakura Cards were the same but had green trim and they now had a twin that were green and trimmed in pink. The cards split into two then they went into their respectful books and closed. Sakura and Syaoran took the books in shock and looked at Clow. "Sakura when you transformed the Clow Cards I made an equal amount of my power was saved for this day. I have taken that power and made Syaoran a deck of cards just like it. The only reason I could do this is because you two are soul- mates. Syaoran now has a key that looks like a base of a sword it had a pink stone in it. Sakura has green stones where the red ones were. Now you both have some of each other's magic. That means Kero and Yue are both of your guardians. Sakura I trust you will tell Syaoran anything he needs to know about using cards," he said. Sakura nodded and took hold of Syaoran's hand. "Ok I must send you to the others and have fun training," he said. Both of them missed the little sparkle in his eyes when he said that. "Take care of my half daughter," said Clow to Syaoran. Syaoran turned to Sakura. "I will with my life", he said smiling. Sakura hugged him tight. Clow smiled then in a bright midnight blue light they were transported to the dojo as well.  
  
Tomoyo, Melin, Eriol and Ling found them self's in another part of the dojo then the rest, they knew because they could feel their auras. "So I finally have magic this is one of my biggest wishes", said Melin. "Yea me to. Now I get to help Sakura instead of watching on the sidelines" said Tomoyo. "Hey you guys look", said Ling he was looking at a piece of paper on the wall. "Read it", said Melin.  
  
Dear Sakura, Syaoran, Ling, Melin, Tomoyo, and Eriol, You all will be training in martial arts together. This is your part of the dojo, which splits for each of you. In these groups you will train. S+S, T+E, M+L. I am sorry to announce that Sonomi and Fujitaka don't want to fight for the fact of being older so as of the end of dinner. Tomoyo will gets Sonomi's powers and Eriol will get most of Fugitaka's who wishes to keeps some for safe keeping so he will stay here as guardian. Sonomi will return home tomorrow.  
Next you all will be training here for a full four months. Then you will all find your magic powers you will be training in magic for the rest of the year. The schedule is at the bottom of this note. Be careful and train hard but have fun as well. Tomoyo will you please make training robes for anyone in need. It will come easy for you believe me. Tomorrow training begins.  
  
6:00 breakfast 7:00 training starts 12:30 break 2:00 lunch 4:00 more training 7:30 dinner 9:00- 10:00 free time 10:30 bedtime  
  
"That a lot of training, a full nine hours of training ", said Sakura who had showed up with Syaoran showed up in the dojo. "And it's right my dad did give Eriol some of his power and Tomoyo you will get yours at dinner," she said. "So what did he keep you two after for?" asked Ling. "Well, he told us he had stored some of his power in the Sakura Cards", said Sakura. "And then he released it and made a new deck of cards called Syaoran cards that came with a key and everything and sense Sakura and I are soul-mates we now have some of each others magic and it shows on the books, keys, and cards. Oh and now we share guardians", said Syaoran.  
  
"Wow, that's great now that you have a good source of power for when you are to be the leader of the Li Clan when you do the very last thing in three years", said Melin with a slightly evil smirk. "Melin you sound like my sisters now," said Syaoran blushing. Sakura looked confused "What else do you have to do?" asked Sakura. Melin smiled. "You'll know in three years," she said. "So what should we do training doesn't start until tomorrow," said Tomoyo "And its only 5:00," said Ling. "Well, I we can go get the others and go to our rooms," said Eriol. Tomoyo, Melin, and Ling nodded. "Um...I wanna talk to Syaoran for a while so you guys go ahead we'll be back by dinner," said Sakura. They nodded and left. When they were gone Sakura turned to Syaoran and smiled. "I thought we could take a little fly," she said. Syaoran looked nervous. "But I don't know how, and it has been a while sense I rode on the back of your wand," he said. "That's why I'm here," she said and took his hand and led him to the balcony that was attached to the main dojo. "Now you need to release your sword what you do is concentrate and the chant will come to you," she said. They closed their eyes. And said the chant together.  
  
O power of our stars  
  
know our bonded plight  
  
release the weapons to give off light  
  
in the name of Syaoran...{Syaoran says}  
  
in the name of Sakura...{Sakura says}  
  
RELEASE... {A.N.// CHEESY I KNOW//}  
  
In a bright light of pink and green Sakura held a new and improved staff and Syaoran had a new sword. Sakura's staff was still pink and had a pink circle with the yellow star in the middle and the little wings on the side, but in the center of the star was a heart made of an emerald colored diamond. The jewels that once were red were now emerald colored diamonds too. Syaoran's sword's base was emerald green and boasted a pink diamond between the base and blade. The blade was made of what looked like silver but if the light caught it an angle it shone like gold. Sakura smiled. "Now take out your fly card and tap it releasing it" Sakura said. She did hers first. "FLY RELEASE" and then two Kero and Yue sized light pink wings sprouted from her back. Syaoran smiled and pulled out his card. "FLY RELEASE", then two Kero and Yue sized light green wings. "Now your wings are like a part of you the move to the slightest direction", said Sakura "so don't apply to much force" she said. Syaoran nodded. Sakura took his hand and they moved up and took off in to the evening sky.  
  
Syaoran never felt so free before. When he felt at ease he did a couple of tricks. He did a loop. Then he did a corkscrew. For a while they played follow the leader. Then they landed on the roof of the Clow Mansion. Calling back their cards they just laughed a little. "I never felt something like that in my life", said Syaoran. "I know what you mean it's so fun", said Sakura. She turned to face him that when she finally got a good look at him.  
  
Syaoran was now about 6'5. Almost there with Touya's 6'7. He looked more built though which was a plus. But other than that he still had his ever-messy chocolate brown hair and fierce amber eyes. Sakura smiled and blushed as she looked him over. When he looked over at her she acted like she was messing with her hair.  
  
Syaoran looked over to Sakura who looked like she was doing her hair. She looked beautiful. She was about 5'7. She looked like she had stayed athletic but also graceful with a hint of clumsiness. She had her hair in a high pony tail so he couldn't tell how long it really was until a swift wind carried her lose hair ribbon off in to it. She could now see it was down past her hip. "Beautiful" he mummer to himself but Sakura heard him. " I decided to grow my hair long a year, it grew fast", she said. "It's beautiful", he said smiling. Sakura smiled then all of a sudden hugged him and began to cry. "Sakura what's wrong, did I do something wrong?" he asked. "No its just I thought you forgot about me over the three years you were gone", she said. "Well don't worry because now that I have my own source of power", I can stay in Japan as long as I want", he said Sakura smiled "Good", she said. "Did you really mean it when you said earlier that I gave you your first kiss?" he asked. "Yes, I was in the play Sleeping Beauty and I was to play Snow White but I refused seeing that I would have to kiss someone. "Well, now I know all of your kisses will belong to me," he said holding her chin. "Yes, only to you," said Sakura. Then they closed their eyes and shared a long passionate kiss. When it was over Sakura laid her head on head on Syaoran's shoulder. "I love you My little wolf", she whispered. "I love you too Ying Fa," he said then he carried her inside the house with her giggling all the way.  
  
At dinner everyone made small talk. Tomoyo did get her mothers powers. Then they all went to bed. They found out their rooms were near their trainers'. Sakura and Syaoran's were right next to each other's. Tomoyo and Eriol's were across from each other's. Melin and Ling's were next to each other's. Then in the West Wing. Fujitaka and Touya's rooms were across each other. Sonomi was across from Kero and Suppi, and Nakaru was across from Yukito.  
  
Thanx you again for reading this fic but please don't forget to review and check out my other fics. Thanz again YingFaLi003 


	3. Chapter 3

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day Syaoran woke up at five o'clock and went to wake up Sakura, let her take a shower before breakfast. He opened the door to see her peaceful sleeping form. He walked over to the window and opened it. The sun was just about to come up. He walked back to Sakura. "Sakura wake up," he said. She just mumbled something then turned over. He smiled and got an idea. He began to let out a little of his aura to mix with hers. She began to smile. "Good morning my little wolf", she said now opening her eyes. Syaoran smiled. "Good morning my Ying Fa", he said "I got you up so you could take a shower", he said as he pulled her out of bed and into a hug. "Thank you Syaoran I will...see you at breakfast", she said then she gave him a quick kiss and went to the bathroom. Syaoran 'I wonder what it would be like to wake up to that every morning,' he wondered as he stood there and blushed for a moment before going to take a shower in his bathroom.  
  
Well that is it for this chapter of Clow Crystals  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Fifteen minutes later Sakura went downstairs. She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a baby pink T-shirt. "Ohayo minna "she said. "Ohayo", they called back. Tomoyo was wearing the same as Sakura, but her shirt was light purple. Melin wore a blue jean skirt and red shirt. Nakaru wore the same as Melin, but her skirt was longer and her shirt was hot pink. Touya wore plain khaki pants and a yellow shirt. Ling wore blue jean shorts and a orange shirt. Eriol wore blue jean shorts with a white muscle shirt and a midnight blue button shirt that was unbuttoned. Syaoran wore white shorts a green muscle shirt and a white button shirt that was unbuttoned. "Sakura can you do me a huge favor before breakfast. I did the designs on the on everyone's battle costumes but I won't be able to make them so can you please use the Create Card to make them?", she asked. "Sure Tomoyo" said Sakura as she took out the create card out of the pouch that she had on her belt. Syaoran now had a pouch too. "What if I make the guys and Sakura make the girls", he said. Tomoyo nodded. "Thank you Syaoran that would have taken a lot of magic to do alone", said Sakura. "No problem Sakura...plus I need the practice", he said as he smiled at her. "Ok remember how to call your sword?" asked Sakura. Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo wiped out her camera and everyone else gathered to see the new magic they had heard about over dinner the night before. At once they closed their eyes, and began the incantation.  
  
O power of our stars  
  
with the source magic within  
  
show us our weapons  
  
which we are bond together  
  
the power of Syaoran...{Syaoran says}  
  
the power of Sakura...{Sakura says}  
  
RELEASE  
  
Again in a pink and green light their staff/sword appeared. Syaoran brought out his card and went first. "Create... make the costumes Tomoyo has for the guys", said Syaoran. His Create had green bracelets on its arms. Then it got to work. Sakura was next. "Create please make the girls'", Sakura said. Her Create had on pink necklace. It got to work as well. In less than three minutes the job was done. They then returned them.  
  
"Create...return", they shouted.  
  
Tomoyo then began to pass out the costumes. Melin and Ling had matching costumes. Melin's was just like the one she used when she first came to Japan, but the colors were different. All that used to be white was red, and all that was red was orange with red roses, and where the Chinese symbol was there was a rose. Ling had one like Syaoran's, but the pants and shirt were orange and were trimmed in red the symbol on his chest was an orange sword base like his key. His shoes were also red.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo's matched as well. Tomoyo had one different from Melin. The parts of Melin that were red were purple. The parts that were white were midnight blue. The skirt went all the way to her knees and had slits up to her waist. The under shorts were black as was the shoes. Eriol's was like Lings. The shirt was midnight blue. The pants were purple. His shoes were a mixture of midnight blue and black.  
  
Touya had one totally different one. His was almost all gold and was trimmed in black it had no sleeves. His shoes were black trimmed in gold. It gave him a older look. Fugitaka's was similar to his than to anyone else's. His was a lighter midnight blue then Eriol's. His looked like something a Japanese Martial Arts teacher would wear with the high neckline and so on.  
  
Yuki's was one like Touya's it was all silver and trimmed in black and had long sleeves. Nakaru's outfit consisted of a pair of black, puffy pants and a scooped sleeve dark purple shirt Her shoes were dark pink too.  
  
But by far the best around were the ones Sakura and Syaoran had received. Sakura's was very different. It looked like the other girls but little differences. Then the skirt went all the way to her ankles but there were slits one the sides that led all the way to her waist. This part was a very light pink. Then there were short shorts like the other girls but they were the kind of pink in her aura. The sleeves were like the others' too but they were transparent and the same color pink. The shoes were light pink. She also had a choker and a long hair ribbon that went to her waist that were green. Syaoran matched well. His was just like the others guys'. It was just the top shirt that was white and the sleeves trimmed in green with tiny pink cherry blossoms on the rim. His pants were white and also trimmed in green with the tiny pink flowers. His shoes were green. Together they were the perfect pair.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo you really out did your self this time" said Sakura. Syaoran nodded. "What do you mean this time", asked Touya. "Well I guess you don't know much about my card capturing so I'll explain at dinner because now we have twenty minutes to get ready for practice", said Sakura. They all nodded and went to get ready.  
  
~~~S+S POV~~~  
  
"When did you start training?" asked Syaoran after he found out that they were training in advanced martial arts. "Well I trained every Thursday and Friday night that we didn't have a card to capture. Then when I had to start converting the cards I trained even more some. When you guys all left I trained on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays as well as on the weekends. I stopped on the weekdays when I got in junior high, because I had gymnastics and cheerleading after school", Sakura explained. "I bet that this is the first time you ever had to use it", Syaoran said. "Well ...no...you see one day Tomoyo, Chikaru, Rika, Naoko and I were walking home when these four guys that had been hitting on us sense fifth grade tried to make a move so I used my training to take down three of them. Their leader was way too hard for me myself but Tomoyo had jumped in to help. I came out with only a sprained ankle. After that Tomoyo started to train with me," she said. Syaoran didn't like the sound of that. "Sakura I am sorry I couldn't help you when that happened," he said as he clenched his fist in anger. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "You couldn't have done anything," Sakura said. "But if you really want to do something what I want you to do is to help me...train me so if that situation ever happens I know exactly what to do," she said as she smiled at him. Syaoran smiled back then leaned down for a kiss that Sakura welcomed. Syaoran paused. "But you know that will never happen now sense we can never be separated", he said. Sakura nodded. "C'mon lets get to training I wanna see can I beat you", she said getting in to a fighting stance. Syaoran did the same.  
  
~~~T+E POV~~~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were walking to their dojo room. Tomoyo had been thinking about something sense the day before when they had found out that Syaoran and Sakura were soul-mates. 'I love Eriol but I wonder if he loves me too. If he did I wonder if we are soul-mates?' Tomoyo thought. All the while Eriol had been reading her mind. 'She loves me. Should I tell her I love her too. Well there is nothing to lose' thought Eriol. "T-Tomoyo c-c- can I tell you something very important?" he asked. "Sure", Tomoyo. Eriol gathered his courage. "TomoyoIloveyouverymuchandIhaveforalongtime", he said in all one breath. Tomoyo grabbed his hand. "Eriol I didn't understand a thing you just said so if you can please slow down", she said unknown to her, her actions didn't help very much. He calmed down and took a deep breath "Tomoyo I love you very much and to tell you the truth I have for years but was too scared to tell you but because of some new information I wanted to tell you", he said looking down. Tomoyo looked at him and smiled. "Eriol I felt you use your magic but I didn't know what you did, but now I think I do, you read my mind so you know that I love you too", she said. *And I always will because you are my soul-mate,* she though/talked. Eriol looked at her. "How did you do that?" asked Eriol. "Well you see Sakura and I were talking when we were changing, about you and Syaoran and Sakura began to drift in to la-la-land and I really wanted to know what she was thinking, then all of a sudden I could hear exactly what she was thinking. I knew then that I had the powers of telepathy so the rest of the time I explored my power and found it is not my real power it's like your power to read minds it's a side magic", Tomoyo explained. "Well will you read my mind right now?" asked Eriol. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. She began to pry herself into Eriol's mind then she heard exactly what he was thinking. 'Tomoyo I love you with all my heart', he thought. Tomoyo's trance was broken when Eriol's lips covered hers in a heartbreaking kiss that she returned.  
  
~~~M+L~~~  
  
Melin and Ling were almost at their dojo room. "It seems like they figured out that they were soul-mates well that's all of them", said Melin. "You never told me how you knew that they were soul-mates", said Ling. "Well yesterday when Clow Reed told everyone Sakura and Syaoran were soul- mate that I felt a different aura that was a mixture of both of theirs that bonded them together", she started. "You also felt one with Eriol and Tomoyo as well as well as you and I", said Ling. "How did you know?" asked Melin. "I could feel it too, but there is other stuff I can do I have telepathy too you have it you just don't know it", said Ling. *I know,* she thought/talked to him. Ling smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Ah ah ah", Melin said. Ling pouted. "Well let's say if you win I'll give you your kiss but if you don't then you don't get it", said Melin. 'That's something to fight for' Ling thought to himself.  
  
~~~F+Touya POV~~~  
  
"So you mean to tell me that Sakura has had magic for over four years", asked Touya between kicks, blocks and punches at his father. "Maybe even longer", said Fugitaka. Touya gave his father a strange look but decided not to ask about it. As he began to throw a few more punches at his father. Fugitaka hid a secret smile.  
  
~~~Y+N~~~  
  
"So are you used to having another being inside of you", asked Nakaru between punches and blocks. "Yea but it's like Yue and I are one person not two. For example I would have never been able to be in intermediate martial arts for the fact that Yue is very good at it and the reason that I was so good at archery before any one knew Yue was inside of me is because one of his main attacks is with a bow and arrow", Yuki said as he threw a kicked Nakaru.  
  
~~~12:30~~~  
  
A bell rang all around the dojo signaling the end of training. They all bowed to each other and left their dojo rooms. Ling got his kiss for winning then Ling, Melin, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo all met in the main room. "Well that was some good training," said Tomoyo. "Yea not to mention you two finally got together", said Melin. "Hey how did you know", said Tomoyo and Eriol at the same time. "Well me and Melin have a side power but we'll tell you about it after we get a shower", said Ling. "Okay we meet in the back gardens at the Sakura tree", said Eriol. Everyone nodded and went to get ready.  
  
~~~S+S POV~~~  
Sakura came out of the shower a little while later and changed into a short pink skort{ A.N.///skirt with shorts underneath for those who don't know} with a pink scooped sleeve top she left her hair down and put a white headband on her head. Then she headed down to the garden. When she got there she didn't see anyone there so she waited. She didn't see the person high in the tree until it was too late. The figure jumped down from the tree grabbed Sakura around the waist, and jumped right back up. Sakura never had a chance to scream then she found she was sitting next to Syaoran. "Syaoran you almost scared me to death", said Sakura panting a little. "Sorry I wanted to be with you alone for a while", said Syaoran leaning against the tree's trunk. Sakura leaned on his chest. "So what else happened while we were away?", asked Syaoran running his hand threw Sakura's hair. "Well along with my training I got a little training from Kero and Yue and different magic", said Sakura. "Like what?" asked Syaoran. "Well I could chose two out of telepathy, fortune telling, or card making. "I chose telepathy and card making because I didn't want to know the future. First they taught me telepathy because it would increase my power and I need a lot of power to make cards so I master that just last year and started on card making but I never got to try it out. So what about you", Sakura said. "Well while I was in Hong Kong I learned telepathy and when you were telling me that you knew how to make cards I thought of something I learned", said Syaoran. "You wanna tap my memory to learn how to do it?" asked Sakura after she read his mind. "They never taught me how to do that, how about if I let you tap my memory to learn how to make cards will you also put in the way to tap a mind ?" asked Sakura. "Are you sure you are ok with this?" asked Syaoran looking lovingly into her eyes. Sakura smiled. "Sure lets call it a reward for all the hard training" she giggled. "Ok then close your eyes and relax", said Syaoran. Syaoran allowed himself into her mind found the way to make cards then put the way to tap into someone's mind into her memory", with it all done he let himself out. "Okay all done", he said. "Wow that's pretty easy", said Sakura. She turned to him. "Syaoran I don't know what I would ever do without you. The last few years I have wondered if you still loved me, then I would think of the last words you said to me and know that you love me and said you always would", said Sakura. "And I will. I will love you to the day I die", he said. Sakura smiled and leaned in for a kiss just as their lips touched four voices rang out.  
  
~~~NORMAL POV~~~  
  
Ling, Melin, Tomoyo, and Eriol came out to the Sakura tree and almost at once Melin and Ling felt the pink and green aura that Sakura and Syaoran were connected by they tapped Tomoyo and Eriol and pointed up the tree and all at once they said, "Ewww get a room". Sakura and Syaoran were so surprised that they both fell out the tree. Syaoran reacted faster and grabbed Sakura around the waist and they both used their telepathy to stop them from falling. The others looked at them in amazement. *Lets teach them a lesson,* Syaoran talk/though. Sakura read his mind and nodded. At once they stuck out their hands and a force pulled the other four off their feet and 100 feet into the air then let them drop back down until five feet then they would go back up. After a few times Syaoran and Sakura stopped and took out a card. And began their chant.  
  
O power of our stars  
  
with the source magic within  
  
show us our weapons  
  
which we are bond together  
  
the power of Syaoran...{Syaoran says}  
  
the power of Sakura...{Sakura says}  
  
RELEASE...FLY COME AND AID US GIVE FOURTH WINGS TO ALL OF US HERE...  
  
Sakura sprouted her light pink wings but they now had a slight green tip to them that simmered in the right light. Syaoran sprouted his light green wings that now had a light pink tip. Tomoyo sprouted purple wings with a midnight blue tinge on them. Eriol sprouted midnight blue wings with a purple tinge. Ling sprouted orange wings with red feathers in different places. Melin sprouted wings that were just the opposite of Ling's. She had red wings with a few orange ones in different places. Sakura and Syaoran flew off with the other four behind with a taste for revenge. Soon after their game of chase they all settled down. "So you guys all have telepathy?" asked Sakura. "Yea I found out earlier today", said Tomoyo. "I've had it for years" said Eriol. "I've had it sense I was allowed to train at the Li mansion", said Ling. "I started a year before that with Syaoran", said Melin. "Oh ok", said Sakura. "But that's not it. Ling and I can read emotions, tell if some one is in love or soul- mates, or if they are bad", said Melin. "And I can make anything I think of appear. I found out after practice I was thinking I needed a shirt to go with this skirt then a purple haze formed right in front of me and all of a sudden there was this midnight blue and purple shirt the same one I thought would be good with my skirt. Tomoyo gestured to her outfit, which consisted of a dark blue jean mini skirt, with the purple and midnight blue peasant top. "Oh Tomoyo you'll have to get me one of those but in red and orange, it would go good with these red pants", she said. "I'll do that later Melin but now it's time for lunch", said Tomoyo. Everyone nodded and went to eat.  
  
~~~LUNCH~~~  
  
"Sakura I think your brother wants to know about your past", said Fugitaka. "Ok. Well it all started when I had just started the forth grade and one day when you guys were out I went into dad's library and I found a strange book that said 'The Clow' and I noticed it had a lock I touched it and it flew open without a key. Inside I saw a deck of cards I picked up the first one and read its name, which was 'Windy' when I did it, released the other cards that spread over the town. Then Kero woke up from his five thousand-year-old nap and told me that only a person with magic could open the book. After that he told me that if the cards were not captured a terrible destruction would befall the world. Soon after I had captured my twelfth card Syaoran and Melin was sent here to find the cards and take them form anyone who stood in his way. For a while they were really on my case. But after that I befriended them soon after that Melin was called back to Hong Kong. After that we finished collecting the cards and it was time for the final judgment in which the second guardian was revealed and to my surprise it was Yukito. Sense Syaoran had some cards and wasn't chosen by Kero to be the new master he was to go first to see if he could defeat Yue but he couldn't. Then it was my turn I didn't want to hurt Yue so I tried to catch him but my attack was sent back and it trapped me. But I was given another chance from Clow Reed, which was carried out by Khao. I got a new staff and power source of my own which was a star not the sun or moon of Clow Reed. With the power I didn't beat Yue but held him so I told him that I didn't want to be his new master but his friend and I won the final judgment. Then after that the Clow Cards started losing power because they were not the property of Clow any more so I had to covert them to using my own power source, but it took a lot of energy but Syaoran helped when he could. It was a slow process until Eriol came and in secret making tasks to help change the cards. At the end he gave me a test to see if I was the right master, which I was. Later we found out that Eriol was half the reincarnation of Clow Reed and Dad was the other half. Eriol went back to England and Syaoran went back to Hong Kong after he told me he loved me and said he would come back. But the later I won the trip to Hong Kong and I found on old evil friend was out for power so the Li family and I beat the evil. Then I came back home and trained some more with Yue and Kero. And now we have this adventure", said Sakura { A.N.// I DON'T NOW IF ALL THE INFO IS RIGHT OR NOT} "Wow" was all Touya could say. The table erupted with laughter. "Well I have a announcement. When school time comes around the schedule will be as followed," said Fujitake.  
  
5:00 breakfast 7:00 training starts 10:00 classes 12:00 lunch 1:00 classes 4:00 more training 5:00 break/free time 7:00 dinner 9:00- 10:00 free time 10:00 bedtime Weekends: training from 6:00 to 11:00 rest of days is for free time.  
  
After lunch everyone went back to training. And it was like this for four months. Soon the first part of training was done and they held a big feast and invited the Li family as well as Tomoyo's mother where they showed off how much the had learned in martial arts and sword fighting. Tomoyo, Melin, and Ling found their real powers at the end of training. Tomoyo had the power of plants and earth. Melin received the power of fire and water. Ling had the power of ice and wind. Eriol had the same abilities as Clow Reed, which was to make cards and to tell fortunes. Soon it was time for the new schedule to start. Wei was called to tutor Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Melin, and Ling it their high school classes. While Fugitaka was to tutor Nakuru, Touya, and Yuki in their College courses. It was hard but near the end of the year when they had almost finished their magic training with Ruby Moon, Spinal Sun, Keroberous, and Yue. Sakura and Syaoran had trained with Yue. Ruby moon trained Touya. Kero trained Tomoyo and Eriol. Spinal trained Ling and Melin. The new schedule wasn't hard to follow but by the end of the day you were very tired.  
  
One Saturday when they had a month to go, somewhere is a dark fortress, someone sat in a throne he held a staff with a skull with blood red rubies on it as the eyes, at his other side laid a huge black snake, which he was rubbing. "Hmmm now that I have found where the chosen ones are, I will set out to killing them before they set off to finding the crystals. Lets see", said the figure said as he waved his hands and a bunch of tiny figures stood in many rows. "Ah yes the four ninjas you will be perfect for this little battle", said the figure as he waved his hands in front of four little figures that at once grew to be full grown ninjas. "Go to the Clow Mansion and destroy the Clow Crystal Chosen Ones", the figure. Then ninjas bowed and disappeared . 'I must find someone else to stop them from finding the crystals if the ninjas can't...of course the spirit realm has tons of minions I can recruit,' he thought before disappearing.  
  
That is the end of this chapter of The Clow Crystals. Also if I get enough reviews I may be able to post the next chaper of "Hogwarts?!". Well thanx for reading. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~From Last Chapter~~~  
  
One Saturday when they had a month to go, somewhere is a dark fortress, someone sat in a throne he held a staff with a skull with blood red rubies on it as the eyes, at his other side laid a huge black snake, which he was rubbing. "Hmmm now that I have found where the chosen ones are, I will set out to killing them before they set off to finding the crystals. Lets see", said the figure said as he waved his hands and a bunch of tiny figures stood in many rows. "Ah yes the four ninjas you will be perfect for this little battle", said the figure as he waved his hands in front of four little figures that at once grew to be full grown ninjas. "Go to the Clow Mansion and destroy the Clow Crystal Chosen Ones", the figure. Then ninjas bowed and disappeared. 'I must find someone else to stop them from finding the crystals if the ninjas can't...of course the spirit realm has tons of minions I can recruit,' he thought before disappearing.  
  
~~~On With Chapter 5~~~  
  
"Wow, this is such a beautiful day," said Melin from her place at the base of the tree with Ling. She was wearing a red pair of pants and the shirt she had asked Tomoyo to make for her. Her hair was in its usual pigtails. "I know we don't get many Saturdays like this," said Ling. He wore orange shorts and a red muscle top. "Training was only review today," said Tomoyo from the lawn chair with Eriol. She wore a pair of purple denim pants with a midnight blue three-quarter-length shirt. She had put her hair in a ponytail. "I agree," said Eriol as he lay stroking Tomoyo's hair. He wore a pair of black shorts with midnight blue flames coming up from the bottom up 4'' inches. He wore a dark purple muscle shirt under the midnight blue button down shirt, which was left unbuttoned. "Training is almost done," said Sakura from her place in the tree with Syaoran. The were in the same position they were a while back when the others had found them kissing. She wore a green spaghetti strapped dress with a floaty skirt that reached her knees. She wore a three-quarter-length bodysuit to protect her from any sudden updrafts. Her hair was left down with a pink band around it. "You know when we are done here we'll have to go to China and withstand my sisters," Syaoran groaned. "I wish we could train longer," he said. Sakura pinched his leg threw his green shorts which was worn with a green top with a area of pink which grew lighter into white at the top of it's 6'' inches.  
  
All of a sudden the sky darkened. "That's not good," said Touya in his yellow shirt and kakis. Yukito nodded in agreement. He wore a kind of silver shorts and a black. They had come to inform the younger teens that it was lunchtime. "You can say that again," said Nakaru. She wore a hot pink spaghetti strapped shirt with a blue jean skirt, which had slits that went a few inches higher then her knee. Then all of a sudden four ninjas appeared. "We are here for the Clow Crystal Chosen Ones," said one. Everyone jumped in to a fighting stance. "What do you want with us?" growled Touya. "Our Master Long has ordered your destruction now," said another. The ninjas smiled. Then joined hands. "I think we should fight in pairs," said Ling. The other nodded in agreement, but what happened next changed that plan. The ninjas then began to multiply now there were eight of them. "Scratch that," said Ling. "It looks as if this will be sort of a free for all," said Sakura as the ninjas charged. Sakura and Syaoran took the two to the far left. Melin and Ling took two to the far right. Touya and Yukito took the ones on the right and Eriol and Tomoyo took the last two.  
  
Yukito finished his off with one of Yue's arrows and went to help Touya. Melin kicked and punched her ninja while dodging most of this kicks and punches. She finally decided to end it and built up her strength and hit his temple with the ball of her hand killing him. Ling and his ninja had been playing games the whole time and Ling too grew tired so he jumped on the ninja's shoulders before kicking the ninja in the head killing him with the trauma to the brain the kick had made. Touya had master his speed and didn't give the ninja a chance to strike and while Yukito got the ninja's attention Touya kicked it in the back breaking it at once. Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran had their ninjas in a circle and had took turns fighting each one. *Let's end this, * thought Tomoyo to Sakura. *Right, * thought Sakura back. When Eriol and Syaoran had threw one last punch Sakura and Tomoyo thrust out their hands and called upon their telekinesis to raise all four in to the air and bring then all down hard stomach down to the ground shattering every bone in their bodies. All the ninjas then turned into dust and drifted away. Sakura and Tomoyo gave each other a high five. "Let him send some more we'll take care of them too," they giggled. Everyone had a laugh before going back inside for lunch. (A.N.// I KNOW IT WAS MEAN BUT I HAD TO DO THAT FIGHT SOMETHING LIKE THAT//)  
  
~~~One Month Later~~~  
  
After that encounter they had no more and they soon finished their training. They had learned a number of different things. They mastered their powers in everyway. Eriol made a new deck of cards plus a few more to add to his collection, as did Sakura and Syaoran. They also they learned to call upon their cards without using their wands. It was very hard and took a lot of energy and left them drained. Tomoyo, Melin, and Ling also received power from Yue, Spinal, Kero, and Ruby Moon to make six cards of their own from the format of the cards that Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol had. Tomoyo picked Fly, Jump, Shield, Sword, Windy, and Firey. Ling picked Fly, Jump, Shield, Sword, Earthy, and Windy. Melin picked Fly, Jump, Shield, Sword, Firey and Watery.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Melin, and Ling were in the airport on their way to China ready to start the Crystal Journey after they received instructions for Clow Reed and Yelan Li. At this point they were waiting for their flight to be called. "Oh know this is going to be a very long flight," said Sakura. "Yea," said Tomoyo. "Well, it was a book store near the coffee shop how about we go get a book or something," said Melin. "Do you want us to go with you," asked Ling. "No it's just to the bookstore, so don't worry," said Melin. "Are you sure," asked Touya. The girls nodded and walked off. They hadn't gone far before they attracted some attention of someone.  
  
"Oh look at all the fashion books," said Tomoyo. "Why look, you always look threw the pages and point out the mistakes," said Sakura. "Really?" asked Melin looking at a book that had a number of different hairstyles. "Yea," Sakura laughed. "Hey Tomoyo why don't you write your own fashion book?" asked Sakura. "Well, that would be a good thing to put on a resume. Model, Fashion Designer, Author, Sorceress, and World Domination Hero," she named off. The group had a good laugh off that until someone ruined it. "Well, you aren't a good sorceress, and the last one you can forget about because you won't make it pass us," said a voice. "And who are you to say so?" asked Sakura. "We are three of Long strongest and most faithful fighters," said the brunette. "Well, what do you want?" asked Melin obliviously not sunned by their title. "Well, first we want to introduce ourselves," said the red head. "I am Jakita," said the blonde. "I am Haruna," said the red head. "And I am their leader Kitaka," said the last one. "But you won't have to remember that seeing your lives will be ending right about now," said Kimari as they all got into fighting stance. "Well, we would call for the guys but we don't need them," said Tomoyo. "Well, don't worry about them because after we destroy you we will brainwash them to find the crystals and fall in love with us," said Haruna. This made them mad and they also got into fighting stances. ~~ALL PASSENGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 253 TO HONG KONG, CHINA YOUR PLANE IS NOW BOARDING~~~. "Well, it seems like we will have to cut this visit a bit short," said Sakura. *Little Card turn them all tiny and Through Card transport them to their Master Long, * she thought to her cards. Immediately they turned little and disappeared. "Sakura why did you get to have all the fun?" whined Melin. "Don't worry Melin. I know we'll get our chance next time," said Tomoyo. Sakura nodded and they quickly brought their books and went to the gate.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Ling when they got back. "We ran into three of Long's flunkies, but Sakura took care of them," said Tomoyo as she picked up her bags. Syaoran looked to Sakura who looked tired. *Sakura your aura is weakened, * Syaoran thought to his girlfriend. *I telepathically used the cards to spare time, but it took more out of me to use two cards at once, * she thought back as she tried to lift her bags, but couldn't. "Sakura, are you ok?" asked Tomoyo seeing her friend struggle. "No, she isn't she called upon two cards at once and she isn't used to it. She drained herself," said Syaoran. "Well, it shouldn't have drained her that much," said Ling. "Yes it would have if she had used two cards and on three people who wasn't that weak," said Melin. "I'll be fine I just need a nap," said Sakura as she picked up her last bag. She took a step and fainted right into Tonya's arms. "Take her and her ticket, I'll get her bags," said Touya as he handed her over to Syaoran. Everyone was surprised at this but they didn't have time to be surprised for long. ~~LAST CALL FOR ALL PASSANGERS BOARDING FLIGHT 253~~~ They quickly checked their luggage in and got onto the plane. They sat in first class of course thanks to Yelan. Syaoran and Sakura had the window seats over the left wing. Tomoyo and Eriol sat behind them. Melin and Ling who didn't care for window seats sat in the middle with Touya, Yukito and Nakaru behind them. Sakura slept until lunch which is when she awoke and ate before going back to sleep. The rest of the group followed her example.  
  
~~~Sakura's Dream~~~  
  
"Sakura...Sakura dear wake up," said the voice Sakura knew well. "Mo-Mother," she said sitting up. "Oh Sakura dear it is so nice to see you again," said Nadesiko. "Oh mother it is you," said Sakura hugging her mother. "I just came to tell you that I may be part of the Crystal Court and if you do reunite the crystals then I may be able to come home," she said. Sakura began to cry. "I will make it my-" she couldn't finish because there was a shake to her body before Syaoran showed up next to her. "Hey how did I get here," he asked shocked. "Well, I put Sakura into a dream to tell her something and it seems that when you touched her you came as well," said Nadesiko. Syaoran was shocked. "Ms. Kinomoto," he gasped. "Hello Syaoran Li I have heard much about you," said Nadesiko. Syaoran just stared into her eyes. "Yes, Sakura and I have the same eyes," she said. Syaoran blushed. Then there was a bright dark green flash of light. "Well, Xaio-Lang I see you turned out just fine," said a voice. They all turned around. "Leo what are you doing here," asked Nadesiko. "Father," gasped Syaoran. "Hoe, you two look just alike," said Sakura. Syaoran and Leo looked at her then began to laugh. "Oh Sakura we also have reason to believe Leo is also part of the Crystal Court," said Nadesiko. "If so he'll come back alive too," said Sakura. The two older people nodded. ~~~WE ARE NO ARIVING IN HONG KONG, CHINA PLEASE BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS AND HAVE A GREAT TRIP~~~ the intercom voice rang around the dream. "Oh dear we must send you back but we'll keep contact," said Nadesiko hugging her now crying daughter. Syaoran looked sadly at his father. "I'll talk to you later," he said hugging his son. "I say you marry her A.S.A.P.," he said quietly in his son's ear. Syaoran blushed and then in a flash of dark pink light and dark green light they woke up.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat up to the stares of their friends. Syaoran looked sad and Sakura still had tears coming from her eyes. Touya who had the power not only to see spirits but also could see what happened in dreams. "It's alright you guys they said they would contact you later," he said hugging his sister. *And what your father said was right you should propose once you get my fathers consent I won't stop you, * thought Touya to Syaoran who blushed again. "Come on its time to get off the plane," said Syaoran taking Sakura's hand and giving her the bag she brought along. The rest of the group also got ready to leave.  
  
"Ling didn't Yelan say she was going to have a ride waiting for us?" asked Melin as they were leaving the gate. "Yea," said Ling as they finally reached the end of the tunnel when they were all bombarded by press. "Welcome to Hong Kong Ms. Kinomoto and Ms. Daidouji," said a young man a couple years older then them. "Thank You," said Sakura and Tomoyo bowing. Ms. Li, Mr. Li, Chow, and Hiragizawa, welcome back," said a older lady. "Have you been traveling together?" asked another man. "Yes," said Sakura. "And we are now returning to my home," said Syaoran as they went toward Wei who had signaled them to the limos. "Whoa you guys are famous everywhere," said Melin. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped. The rest of the car ride home consisted of talk about what the Crystal Journey would be like.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter of The Clow Crystals the next chapter of Hogwarts should be up now or sometime this month. Please Review and Read my other fics too. The Start of Crystal Tokyo is not finished. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~~from the last chapter~~~  
  
"Ling didn't Yelan say she was going to have a ride waiting for us?" asked Melin as they were leaving the gate. "Yea," said Ling as they finally reached the end of the tunnel when they were all bombarded by press. "Welcome to Hong Kong Ms. Kinomoto and Ms. Daidouji," said a young man a couple years older then them. "Thank You," said Sakura and Tomoyo bowing. Ms. Li, Mr. Li, Chow, and Hiragizawa, welcome back," said a older lady. "Have you been traveling together?" asked another man. "Yes," said Sakura. "And we are now returning to my home," said Syaoran as they went toward Wei who had signaled them to the limos. "Whoa you guys are famous everywhere," said Melin. Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped. The rest of the car ride home consisted of talk about what the Crystal Journey would be like.  
  
~~~this chapter~~~  
  
"It has been so long since I last came to Hong Kong," said Sakura looking out the limo windows. "Yea, it still looks just as beautiful," said Tomoyo, looking out the other window. Syaoran, Melin, Ling, and Eriol just smiled at them. "Well, the Li mansion has also changed," said Melin. "When?" asked Sakura. "Why," asked Tomoyo. "Well all of the magical Clans in the world decided to have a meeting and a competition to see who's Clan was strongest," said Ling. "We, were thought to be one of the poorest until they checked out rankings and found out that not only were we decedents of Clow Reed, but we also housed his half reincarnation who was also on the martial arts team of the Champion Clan, and that we knew the Clow Mistress did we earned our ranking as the most powerful Clan in the World," said Syaoran. "After that they decided to release to the press that the world does contain magic and that all of the Clans are fighting to keep it good," said Eriol. "Many didn't believe but a lot in Asia and America did believe and have been trying to catch some in action, but Yelan forbids it until Syaoran decides," said Melin. Syaoran blushed but kept a glare on Melin. Everyone but Sakura noticed this. *When will you chose Syaoran?* Sakura thought to her boyfriend. *Very soon,* he thought back to her looking into her pools of emerald. *Good,* she thought back. ' I wonder if you would say that if you knew what we had to do?' he thought to himself just as they reached the Li Mansion.  
  
When they got there Sakura and Tomoyo looked at it and couldn't believe their eyes. "IT'S ALMOST A CASTLE," shouted Sakura. "It was already a very big house?" said Tomoyo trying to catch her breath. "I know but all the clans decided that it must be bigger incase there was a ball needed or they need to have a meeting for all of the clans," said Ling. "It also gave us a bigger dojo though," said Melin. "It didn't take long, but it is easy to get lost," said Eriol. "Especially with all the secret passages that my mother made herself without telling anyone, not even the other clans she knows each and everyone," said Syaoran as they walked up the front way. "It must be fun to find them," said Sakura taking Syaoran's hand. "It is, and when my sisters want to bother us we hide out in the ones we know," said Syaoran. "Speaking of which," said Eriol as he turned to run as the four extremely hyper Li sisters raced out of the house the other five teens quickly followed. They raced around and around the house It took over an half hour to do so then Syaoran, Eriol, Melin, and Ling grabbed Sakura and Tomoyo as they reached the back yard and ran over to a fountain and opened a trap door in back of it and pushed the two girls in before jumping inside their selves. The next time Sakura and Tomoyo saw light there were in a fall towards a huge swimming pool. When they surfaced there stood Yelan Li and some servants holding towels and changes of clothes for each of them. "Thank you Auntie," said Melin as Ling helped her out of the pool. "It seems as if they were worse then usual," said Eriol pulling Tomoyo out of the pool. "They kept up the chase for a long time we had no other option," said Syaoran also helping Sakura out of the pool. "I understand fully I knew you would be coming this was so I prepared," she said in her calm yet strong voice. They all bowed and took the clothes to the boys and girls changing stations. After a quick shower to wash off the chlorine they met back in the lobby to meet back up with Yelan. The clothes she gave them were wonderful. Tomoyo wore the same outfit she wore when they had first came to Hong Kong. It was a high necked short sleeved dress that reached her knees she had the little hair holders on her head as well expect the blue was darker and the purple lighter. Sakura wore the same as Tomoyo this time except her dress was pink with the green trimmings. Her dress reached her lower calves and had slits to her mid-thigh. She had her hair in a bun secured by a green comb. Melin had on a scooped sleeve orange shirt with red trims, and red pants with orange trims. She wore two ribbons one red and the other orange flowing from her hair. The guys went simple. Syaoran wore a long sleeved high necked green shirt. He also wore green pants. On the base of the neck and wrist were two cherry blossoms that were so beautiful they attracted the eye of anyone around. Ling wore a orange vest over a red shirt and red pants. Eriol wore a long shirt that reached about his knees. It was high necked, short sleeved, and midnight blue. Under it he wore a pair of dark purple pants.  
  
"You all look wonderful," said Yelan "Now I will have some servants show you to your rooms," she said. They went into the east wing where the younger teens rooms were. Syaoran sisters' rooms were in the west wing. The servants quarters were the north wing and the adult rooms were the south wing. Sakura's room was next to Syaoran's and was mostly pink and white as Syaoran's was green and white. Eriol's midnight blue and light blue room was across the hall from Syaoran's and Tomoyo's light and dark purple room was across from Sakura's. Ling had an all orange room which was next to Eriol's and across from Melin's all red room. Each room had its own bathroom as well as a spacious bed and balcony. Each of them put there things away and took a short nap before lunch.  
  
Syaoran was about to go chat with Sakura when he mother knocked on his door. Syaoran opened it and bowed her in before shutting the door. When he had she gently hugged him. Syaoran knew something was up then. His mother would almost never come to his room when she did it was serious. The last time she did it was about arranging him with another girl to be married too. That was when he told her about Sakura. After that she never came back to his room. "What is wrong mother?" he asked. She sighed. "The other clans are demanding that a heir to this family is picked, even though you are the heir they won't allow to become leader unless...," she couldn't go on. "What is it mother," Syaoran urged. "Xaio-lang they want you to be married by your eighteenth birthday," she said. "Then I will ask Sakura to marry me before then," he said as a blush crept to his cheeks. He had thought about it many times before but he didn't want to push Sakura into anything too early. "I know that but, they want you to be at least engaged before you go on the journey," she said. Now Syaoran was angry. "Are you saying to me that are practically forcing you to make me as Sakura to marry me or you will have to find another heir," he shouted. "I am sorry but that is the way it is," she said leaving the room. Syaoran sat there for a long time then there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said. "It was Eriol and Ling. "What is wrong man?" asked Ling. "Yea cute decedent did your sisters come and attack you," teased Eriol. "I wish it was that easy," he mumbled. "Ok what happened?" asked Eriol now quite serious. Syaoran launched into the story that his mother had told him at the end they were all silent. "But we leave the night after tomorrow," said Ling. "I know so I decided that I will ask her at lunch if she refuses we will finish the journey and then leave each other alone," said Syaoran. Ling was shocked, but Eriol looked quiet thoughtful. "Well, I guess I could get it over with today too," he said. "WHAT," shouted Ling and Syaoran. "I have been thinking about it and I was going to wait until she turned eighteen but who knows what may happen on the journey," he said. "Well, I'm into for that matter. There is no way Ling Chow is going to let some guy from another realm take his girl," said Ling. Syaoran smiled. And ran to his door and pulled a string. A moment later a servant was at his door. "Can you go get my mother tell her it is of the up most importance," he said. The servant bowed and ran off to give the message. Yelan showed up a few minutes later. "I hope this is important because I was on the phone with some of the other Clan Leaders at the moment," she said her voice cutting like steal. "We want to ask the girl to marry us at lunch," said Eriol. Yelan ran to the rope. When the servant arrived she gave a lot of orders. "Cancel all my calls but call the Clan leaders and ask them if they can be here at my order if they say no tell them "the heir will propose," she said along with orders for what to cook for lunch. After that the boys gave her the details and then they went on a special shopping trip. Before they left Yelan stopped them. "Syaoran you must give the family heirloom to Sakura you can change the settings but not the band it has magic to protect your love and lives it you need it to be shorten or lengthen then do so at the top," she said hugging her son. Syaoran hugged back and went to the finest jeweler in Hong Kong even if they had to take the Li private jet. All in all they did make it in time to get dressed for lunch.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter of The Clow Crystals. Pleez review the next chapter depends on it.  
  
YingFaLi003 


	6. Chapter 6

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~~from the last chapter~~~  
  
"We want to ask the girls to marry us at lunch," said Eriol. Yelan ran to the rope. When the servant arrived she gave a lot of orders. "Cancel all my calls but call the Clan leaders and ask them if they can be here at my order if they say no tell them "the heir will propose," she said along with orders for what to cook for lunch. After that the boys gave her the details and then they went on a special shopping trip. Before they left Yelan stopped them. "Syaoran you must give the family heirloom to Sakura you can change the settings but not the band it has magic to protect your love and lives it you need it to be shorten or lengthen then do so at the top," she said hugging her son. Syaoran hugged back and went to the finest jeweler in Hong Kong even if they had to take the Li private jet. All in all they did make it in time to get dressed for lunch.  
  
~~~on with chapter~~~  
  
Sakura had slept from the time she got to her room until the servant came to wake her for lunch. "Mistress Sakura....Mistress Sakura, please wake up it is time for lunch," said the servant. Sakura just rolled over. The servant then left the room and came back with Tomoyo. "Let me guess. You couldn't get her to wake up?" she asked. The servant nodded. "Thank you if we were to wait for her to wake up by herself we wouldn't see her until tomorrow morning," said Tomoyo. The servant then went to wake the others.  
  
"Hmm how should wake her this time," said Tomoyo putting her hands on her hip. She began to get her Eriol smile on. Before she could carry out her plan Sakura jumped up. "Whatever it was you can forget it," she said standing and rubbing her eyes. "Aww, Sakura that's no fair how did you know?" she asked. "I suddenly got cold, and when that happens I know you are going to do something," she said. Tomoyo just pouted. "Well, sense I didn't get to wake you up you have to let me do something else," she said. "Fine anything," said Sakura before she realized what she had said. "I shouldn't take advantage of you just waking up, but...I'm gonna do it anyway," said Tomoyo. Sakura again got that chill. "Oh no what have I done to myself," she gasped. "Nothing nearly as bad as I am going to do to you," said Tomoyo dragging Sakura to the bathroom door. "Alright now take a shower and wash you hair and hurry we don't have much time," said Tomoyo. Sakura went into the bathroom and started to run water when she thought of something. She then turned the water off stripped down and got into the tub. *Bubble Card I will need a quick bath, and Windy could you dry me off we are in a hurry* Sakura thought to her cards. Bubble got to work right away.  
  
When Sakura was soaking went and ready to be dried Windy offered the winds that made a tornado but Sakura settled for a wind slightly less dangerous. The she went out to Tomoyo. "That was smart using the cards," said Tomoyo as she sat Sakura in a chair at her vanity. The quickly curled Sakura's hair and put it in a ponytail and secured it there with a very fancy, white hair piece which had two white ribbons and to pink ribbons that fell to the floor. "What the occasion?" asked Sakura. "Well, before you went in for your nap I asked Melin what to expect for lunch and she said it was to be semi-formal because the Elders are coming to welcome us here and Melin, Syaoran, Eriol, and Ling home. She said it would be best if we wore traditional Chinese clothes and not to hide our aura," she explained. "Oh," said Sakura. "What does "oh" mean?" asked Tomoyo. "Well, ever sense the first time we came to Hong Kong I have always hidden some of my aura," she said. "Really and you never told anyone?" asked Tomoyo. Sakura nodded. "I think Clow Reed, my father, Eriol, and maybe even Syaoran knew but they didn't know how much," she said. "That is why Clow Reed said your and Syaoran's level's were about the same and that why to us Syaoran is still higher than yours," said Tomoyo going to the closet placing one of her magical fashion balls in it. That is what Sakura called them seeing that Tomoyo never gave them a name. Tomoyo then shut the closet, there was a flash of purple light, then opened it to find Sakura's outfit. "Ok let me have Bubble and Windy to take a bath and dry off. You get dressed and when I come back out I want you to do my hair," she said. Sakura handed the girl the two cards.  
  
When Tomoyo was in the bathroom Sakura dressed. 'Man, how does she come up with these thing,' Sakura thought to her self as she looked in the mirror. She wore a sleeveless pink dress that went to the floor it had two slits up to her knees and at the top of each slit was a tiny pin the same as her hair piece. Then she had on a long, scoop sleeve shirt, which was white at the end it had bells that seemed to know when and when not to ring. She wore white slippers. "I must say she does know how to go traditional," said Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo soon came out in her whole out fit. She wore a purple high- necked, scooped shirt. It had slits that went from her elbow to her wrist but stayed in place with a bell like Sakura's. Then she wore a slim white skirt that flared out like a bell at the bottom. In the back it had a slit that was trimmed in purple. She wore purple slippers trimmed in white at the top.  
  
She sat down to let Sakura do her hair. Sakura took a moment to look at the clock before she got to work. 'Syaoran may be in the next room but I miss him,' she thought to herself. She quickly parted Tomoyo's hair in the middle. After curling the bottom a bit she got to work with the top. She pinned Tomoyo's hair to look like a fan shape with some parts of hair she crimped the hair and placed then on the front of the fan shape. She placed diamond clips to add a more elegant look to the fan she also allowed two small parts of hair dangle to frame the girls face. "Sakura, I may have the fashion sense but you have the best hair designs," said Tomoyo. Sakura smiled then there was a knock at Sakura's door.  
  
Tomoyo got up to get it. "Hey Tomoyo you look great," said Melin entering the room. "You too," said Tomoyo and Melin at once. Tomoyo referring to Melin and Melin referring to Sakura. "Wow, next time I want that outfit," said Sakura to Melin. Melin's hair was in her regular pigtails with red hair bands. Her dress was high-necked and no sleeves. It went to the floor and had slits to the thigh. The dress was made from a silk that shimmered and seemed so light that a slight wind could blow it away. "Thanks," she said. "Oh, well it is time for lunch," she said. Tomoyo and Sakura nodded and followed the girl out of the room.  
  
Eriol, Ling, and Syaoran wore the same type of out fit but in different colors. Syaoran wore white slacks with green slippers, and a green, long sleeve, high-necked shirt. Eriol wore a midnight blue high neck, short sleeve shirt with black slacks and black slippers. Ling wore orange long sleeve, high-necked shirt, with slightly puffy orange pants with orange slippers.  
  
They had been talking to Yelan when the girls walked in. They all sat in silence, which was required until the elders came into the room. Soon Fujitake, Sonomi, Touya, and Yukito walked into the room. The had caught a plane later that day to be there when the group set off on the Crystal Journey. Eriol, Syaoran, and Ling really began to fidget when the doors opened another time and allowed Syaoran's sisters and Nakaru in. "Everyone began to fidget when they felt the strong presence coming towards the room. Once the doors opened and everyone stood and bowed. The elder took their seat at the front with Yelan and bowed back. Then everyone sat down and lunch was brought out. Once the shock passed everyone made small talk. "Welcome back Syaoran, Eriol, Ling, and Melin, you must be happy to be home," said one of the five elders. "Yes it is good to be home," said Eriol. The others nodded. "And welcome to our home, Sakura, Tomoyo, Yukito, Touya, Sonomi and Fujitake, you are honored guests here," said another elder. The group bowed their thanks.  
  
Soon lunch was finished. And Yelan silenced small talk. "We have a few announcements first one is from Fujitake and Somoni. Fujitake stood. "Sonomi wanted to ask if we were welcome to stay here as a vacation until the children are done with their journey so we can be her when they returned?" he asked. Yelan smiled. "As elder Yami said this is just as much your home as it is mine, of course you can stay," she said. Fujitake bowed his thanks and sat down.  
  
"Next is from Touya, Yukito, and Nakaru," said Yelan. "Last night I received a visit from a spirit asking me to form a small team to go into the spirit realm. The cause is because Master Long has sent his beings to seek new recruits for his cause and they are not strong to fight them off all the time. So I have picked Yukito and Nakaru to join me," he said. Yelan and everyone else was puzzled. "But Yukito and Nakaru are also guardians," said Yelan. "We know so we have separated the guardian from us," said Yukito. Yelan looked to Sakura and Eriol. "Call them please?" she asked. Eriol clapped once and Sakura put her fingers to her lips and let out two long whistles. Soon three guardians flew into the room. Kero came and landed on Sakura's shoulder as did another guardian. This one was silver with black beady eyes and a small nose the same a Kero's. But he had ears like Spinal and had small angel like wings. On Eriol's shoulder landed Spinal and another guardian landed on his head. This one was hot pink and had a head like Kero's but the tail was like Spinal's. She had small butterfly wings. The guardian had the personality of Nakaru and Ruby Moon as one.  
  
"Very well, we shall see you all off tomorrow before they others set off on their journey," said Yelan. The group nodded and Yue, Kero, Spinal, and Ruby flew back to where they had come from. "The next announcement is from Eriol, Syaoran, Ling and I," said Yelan. "The elders have announce that Syaoran must be married by his eighteenth birthday, but now they want him to be engaged before he starts the journey," she said. Everyone gasped save for the elders. At that moment Ling, Eriol, and Syaoran got up from their seats and over to the girls'.  
  
Ling bent down to one knee. "Melin even though we don't have to be married by the time I turn eighteen I want to make sure you know and everyone in this world and the other that we belong to each other and were meant to be. I believe that it was fate that I won that competition to fall in love with you. So Melin Li will you doing the honor of marring me?" he asked. Melin who had tears coming from her eyes already nodded her head. Ling slipped on a gold ring with rubies and a strange orange stone that made the look of fire that surrounded a set of diamonds.  
  
Eriol was next. "Tomoyo Daidouji I value your love, companionship, and before that your friendship. I know we haven't had much time, but I know it was meant to be. I also know that you value what your mother's thinks highly as do I so I first asked her permission and she agreed. So will you honor me by giving me you hand and letting me slip this ring on your finger, and later by marry me?" he asked. "Oh yes Eriol, yes," said Tomoyo. He slipped on a gold ring with a huge diamond with was surrounded but alternate purple and midnight blue jewels.  
  
Syaoran was last. "Sakura I am the only one here who this is mandatory for unless I want to lose you forever. I know we didn't start off very well, your brothers' dislike for me can tell you that much. But you changed me in the best way anyone could know. You changed me with your love, and friendship and taught me to love. I don't think I ever thanked you for that. But don't thank me yet because I need the biggest favor that either one of will ever make. I need you to say yes. Or else I may have to marry someone even worse then Melin, plus I doing you a favor too. If you say yes then we won't have to worry about you marring anyone like Eriol over there. So what do you say? Will you marry me?" he asked. Sakura opened her mouth but was interrupted. "NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY. THERE IS NO WAY THAT GAKI IS GOING TO BE MY BROTHER-IN-LAW," shouted Touya. Sakura glared at him and ran her finger in a line as if zipping a zipper. "Yes, Syaoran I will marry you, but just to let you know. You may need me to hide you from Syaoran sometime soon, and that can be a pretty big favor too," she said as he slipped on the family ring that now had a diamond made of rare pink diamonds that made the shape of a cherry blossom that was set the middle of two wolf shaped emeralds. Sakura then bent down to kiss him soundly.  
  
The table busted into cheers applause and a chorus of Kawaii. Yelan calmed the table down. She waved a servant over and whispered in her ear before she hurried off. "I am going to announce tonight at a ball in all of your honor. It will be for congratulations, and a ball to see you off. Some of you will be receiving something from the elders and I. Nakaru, Feimei, Furaran, Seifa, and Frutitie please arange the press, and set up the ballroom. {I think that is the Li sisters' names. Tomoyo please use this to make gowns for you, the girls and the guys. Just think about them all and drop the ball and they will appear after that you all go out for the afternoon but be back by 6:00 the ball is to start at 7:00," she said Everyone got up and went their separate ways.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter of The Clow Crystals. I know it is taking a while to get to the journey but stick with me. School is starting for me in a weeks so it may or may not delay the process of updates. Pleez review anyway.  
  
YingFaLi003 


	7. Chapter 7

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~from the last chapter~~~  
  
The table bursted into cheers applause and a chorus of Kawaii. Yelan calmed the table down. She waved a servant over and whispered in her ear before she hurried off. "I am going to announce tonight at a ball in all of your honor. It will be for congratulations, and a ball to see you off. Some of you will be receiving something from the elders and I. Nakaru, Femei, Furran, Seifa, and Frutie please arrange the press, and set up the ballroom. Tomoyo please use this to make gowns for you, the girls and the guys. Just think about them all and drop the ball and they will appear after that you all go out for the afternoon but be back by 6:00 the ball is to start at 7:00," she said Everyone got up and went their separate ways.  
  
~~~on with chapter~~~  
  
After the announcement Yelan and her daughters went to do their jobs. Tomoyo, Melin and Sakura wanted to change first. Tomoyo had given them a ball before lunch so they could change after lunch. The three girls threw up the balls. "Release," they yelled. As they spun around in a cloud of red, purple and pink smoke once the smoke cleared the three were fully dressed.  
  
Tomoyo wore a pair of purple capris and a midnight blue three-quarter length shirt with white tennis shoes with purple shoe strings on one and midnight blue shoe strings on the other. Her hair was in a half ponytail held there with a white hair band.  
  
Melin wore a long red skirt with a spaghetti strapped orange shirt. She wore white zip up tennis shoes. Her hair was in its traditional pigtails but now each ponytail had a red or orange ribbon flowing down the length of the pigtail.  
  
Sakura wore a simple green sundress with pink cherry blossoms. The dress reached knee high and the sleeves were scooped. She wore white tennis shoes with pink shoelaces. Her hair was in a single high ponytail with a pink ribbon tying it together.  
  
The guys looked down at themselves, before tugging up to their rooms. "Well, we do like to be prepared don't we?" said Tomoyo. The other two girls nodded as they followed Tomoyo to her room. Tomoyo still had the ball in her hand. I know exactly what we will wear," she said. As she took out three large sheets of blank white paper.  
  
On the first sheet she made a long off the shoulder dress the top looked to be made of something different then the bottom because it was shaded slightly darker then the rest . The top came down in a arrow at the stomach. Then the bottom came all the way to the ankles and had slits to the knee. Next to the dress she drew a suite. It was a four-piece suite. The vest, jacket, and pants must have been white because she didn't shade them at all. The shirt she shaded darkly. In the pocket of the suite jacket the drew three cherry blossoms.  
  
On the next piece of paper she drew a spaghetti strapped dress that reached the floor and had two slits that went up to the knee. It was shaded dark as well but not as dark a the wrapper that went with the dress. Next to the dress she drew a three-piece suite. The jacket and pants weren't shaded but was white. The shirt was shaded. In the pocket of the suite jacket was three roses.  
  
On the last piece of paper she drew a dress with looked to have thick straps for sleeves the rest of the dress was shaded the same. But connected to the straps were what looked to strips of sheer cloth according to the way Tomoyo shaded them. At the strips of cloth was pulled together by buy a bracelet that was at the bottom of each strip. Next to the dress she drew a three-piece suite. The vest and pants were shaded dark while the shirt remained white in the vest pocket was three violets.  
  
Tomoyo then took them and used a hanger to hang them on the walls. Sakura and Melin looked at this strangely. The Tomoyo took her pencil and wrote names on each sheet of paper. Sakura and Syaoran's was the first sheet of paper. Melin and Ling's was the second sheet of paper. Tomoyo and Eriol's was the last sheet. She then stood back and dropped the ball, the whole room was filled with a bright light. Once the light dimmed the dresses and suites were done and each on a hanger. Sakura dress was pink the top a shade darker then the bottom, which was the shade of her aura. The darkly shaded places on Syaoran's suite were the same shade of his aura. Melin's dress was her aura shade red and the wrapper a shade darker. Ling's suite was white with an orange shirt underneath. Tomoyo dress was the color of her aura but the sleeves were made of clear strips of cloth, which were a shade darker. Eriol's suite was the color of his aura with a white shirt.  
  
"Oh my goodness Tomoyo," gasped Melin. "I don't know how you came up with the idea so fast," said Sakura. "I had been thinking about this idea for a long time. I just need the right occasion," she said. "Well, you found it," said a voice from behind them. The girls looked to see Syaoran, Eriol, and Ling. "Yea what can be better then our engagement and going away party," said Ling. "You did great," Eriol said to his fiancée leading her out of the room and downstairs to the garden. Ling and Melin made their way to the Li dojo. Syaoran and Sakura stopped at their rooms to get a jacket and keys before heading out the door.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were in the garden. "Do you think the outfits will be good enough for the ball tonight?" she asked ringing her hands. Eriol smiled. "Tomoyo, they will be perfect," he assured her leading her over to a bench sitting her down. She looked up to him. "What would I have done without you?" she asked. "I believe you would have been just fine but the real question would be what would I have done without you?" he asked. Tomoyo was at a lose of words. "Tomoyo when I came to Japan I was just a lonely kid who was too strange to have friends. Then just like what Sakura did with Syaoran you did for me. You were kind to me just as you were with any other classmate even more because I was a friend of Sakura who could make friends with anyone. When I found out I love you I gave up knowing I was too strange for a person of your gracefulness, kindness, and generosity. Tomoyo smiled. "I fell in love with you because of your kindness, generosity, and your strangeness, and Eriol that will never change. Eriol smiled and bent down to kiss her but stopped. "You got that right because of this," he said as he raised her engagement ring up to their face. "I will always be your," he said as he closed the gap between them with a silent kiss.  
  
Melin and Ling were on the balcony of the Li dojo. Everyone at the moment were getting ready for the big ball later on that night even though no one but Yelan, the Elders, and the Li sister knew who all would be going on the journey and they just thought that the elder just matched Syaoran up with another one of his cousin. So they had the dojo to themselves. "Thank you Ling?" said Melin as they looked out unto the Li Garden. "For what Melin?" he asked running his fingers through her hair. "For everything. Entering the contest, confessing you loved me, helping me with fighting, training, and now for proposing. I want to thank you for coming into my life, because if you didn't I wouldn't know where I would be," she said turning to look into his eyes. Ling smiled. "I thank you for all of those things as well, and neither of us know where we would be, but I think we agree that it is better to be here then anywhere else," he said. Melin smiled. "You got that right," she said kissing him. ' I can never get tired of her kisses,' Ling thought to himself before deepening the kiss.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were on their way to the door to go to the park when Touya stopped them. Sakura and Syaroan both sighed. *Here it comes,* Syaoran thought to Sakura. *Yea,* Sakura thought back. Touya looked angry alright but what he said shocked them both. "Sakura if I hadn't lived with this gaki for a year I would never be able to accept that he was one day going to be part of our family," he started. Sakura and Syaoran's chins hit the floor. Touya stuck out his hand. Syaoran shook it knowing that this was his way of giving his blessing. *This means a lot to me Touya,* he thought to the older boy who just nodded in return, knowing that he had done the right thing he turned and left. Sakura smiled. "Well, it just goes to show you that you never know a person until you have to purpose to their little sister," she said. Syaoran nodded as he took her hand and led her to the park. (a.n.// i know it was mean for me not to let him kiss her but so what :) ///)  
  
By 5:30 everything was ready. The cooks had finished the most delicious buffet ever of course with a mini one for Kero. All of the major press was invited for questions before the dinner started and the top paying stations were allowed to stay during dinner. All of the other Clans were on there way or already there getting ready. The decorations were done wonderfully in pink for Sakura, green for Syaoran, midnight blue for Eriol, purple for Tomoyo, red for Melin, orange for Ling, silver for Yukito, yellow for Touya, hot pink for Nakaru, gold for Kero, and between the settings was the sash that represented the Li Clan.  
  
The groups were also getting ready. Tomoyo decided that the girls would meet in her room after they took showers to get ready. The guys just decided to get ready and they would all meet up like the planner said when the ball began. Until then the whole group was to hide their auras to give the ball more of a surprise to the elder to see how much Syaoran, Ling, Melin, and Eriol had improved and to keep Tomoyo, Sakura, Touya, Yukito, and Kero's presense a secret.  
  
The girls were all ready except Sakura still needed her hair done. Tomoyo agreed to do it sense Sakura had done hers. Melin took her pigtails down and let her hair flow to her waist and curled the ends under it was simple but looked great as it flowed over the wrapper. Sakura had put Tomoyo's hair in a bun in the back with a part of hair framing each side of her face. The bun was secured with amethyst pins. Tomoyo finally decided to put her hair in a ponytail of ringlets she left two curls to frame her face. They stood in front of the mirror and squealed. "We look great," then they began to laugh. "Yes, you girls do look great," said Yelan from the door. "Thank you," they said as they curtsied. "Alright you will be announced after my daughters and I as guest of the Li Clan then after that there will be some minor conversation for a few minutes as I address the elder then questions will start. The time before the questions you must stay away from the guys," she explained. All of the girls paled. "Now I know it makes you all very popular but it will be over just as quick as it started," she said. The girls only nodded. Yelan smiled. "You know the boys looked the same Syaoran even sent me a small glare before I explained," she said. The girls smiled and followed her out.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter of Clow Crystals plezz review for more chapters. Ying Fa Li 003 


	8. Chapter 8

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~~from the last chapter~~~  
"Yes, you girls do look great," said Yelan from the door. "Thank you," they said as they curtsied. "Alright you will be announced after my daughters and I as guest of the Li Clan then after that there will be some minor conversation for a few minutes as I address the elder then questions will start. The time before the questions you must stay away from the guys," she explained. All of the girls paled. "Now I know it makes you all very popular but it will be over just as quick as it started," she said. The girls only nodded. Yelan smiled. "You know the boys looked the same Syaoran even sent me a small glare before I explained," she said. The girls smiled and followed her out.  
  
~~~on with chapter 8~~~  
  
Tomoyo, Melin, and Sakura stood at behind the doors of the ball staircase. "I can't wait till I can old my Little Wolf," said Sakura. "Why?" asked Tomoyo. "Haven't you noticed that if you are ever scared or nervous about something and they hold you that you instantly feel better?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo and Melin thought about that. "Yea. Like when we were at the airport once and everyone was questioning us he held my hand and I felt like nothing could harm me," said Melin. "Yea and when were first gave the demonstration to Yelan and her daughters when we were in training Eriol gave me a hug before going out and I felt better," said Tomoyo. Sakura smiled. "I won't have to wait very much longer now," said Sakura as the doors opened and they began to descend the stairs. Everyone looked as they were being called.  
  
"NOW PRESENTING MELIN LI FAMILY TO THE LI FAMILY. SAKURA KINOMOTO FROM JAPAN FRIEND OF THE LI FAMILY. ALSO FROM JAPAN TOMOYO DAIDOUJI ALSO A FRIEND OF THE LI FAMILY," the announcer yelled. Most of the people recognized Melin and was awed again at her beauty. Most of the young me recognized Sakura and Tomoyo from posters they had seen before or in their very homes. Most of the girls were in a group near the other side of the ballroom. That was where Tomoyo, Sakura, and Melin noticed three annoyed auras. *I'll show them,* growled the girls. But once they hit the bottom of the staircase they were surrounded by the young men. *I thought we were suppose to keep our aura's hidden, * thought Melin to the others as she refused another dance. * They are but we can't tell because we are linked by the soul, * Tomoyo thought back. * I wonder how the guys are doing, * thought Sakura. Tomoyo and Melin shrugged. Before anything else could happen Yelan took her place at the head table with the Li Elders. The elders of the other clans and their families took seats at smaller tables in front of that one. "Questions will start when all elders are seated and my family joins me here," she said. Everyone began to get to their seats. *You girls come stand next to my table on the left, * she thought to the girls. They all took a deep breath and went there. Syaoran, Eriol, and Ling were already making their way to the table but on the right end.  
  
Once everyone was seated Yelan stood and began again. "Welcome all to my home. I am happy to share this occasion with so many. This party was thrown in honor of my son, and his friends. This is not only a going away party for their journey ahead but also a party to congratulate them on being ready for marriage, now the questions may start there are five reporters out there with numbers they get to ask questions," she said. The questions started the first was from a young man in the group. "I would like to ask for the young men here and around the world. Are Ms. Kinomoto, Daidouji, and Li also ready for marriage?" he asked. The girls blushed. "Yes, this party is also in their honor," said Yelan. The next question was from a young woman. "What does a woman have to do to be excepted for possible marriage?" she asked. This time an elder spoke. "The possible wife would have to have magic and some sort of fighting knowledge," he said. The next question was from an older man who didn't really care for nothing but the up coming journey. " Who else is going on this journey, and where is it taken place, also how come the two young ladies are able to go," he asked.  
  
Yelan stood. "First let me answer the question which is bound to be next. Yes my son, Eriol Hirigazawa, Ling Chow, Melin Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Sakura Kinomoto are already claimed for by another in the group," she said. At that moment the teens were able to go to their respected fiancées. This outraged everyone. The elder stood to explain. "All of you know that Syaoran Li and Ling Chow inherited magic from their families as did Tomoyo Daidouji. Melin Li being around magic so much enabled her to release her magic. What you don't know is that the Li family ancestor Clow Reed was reincarnated in two forms. Eriol Hiriigazawa and Fujitake Kinomoto father of Sakura Kinomoto. Therefore making Sakura Eriol's half daughter. When Sakura was ten she found the Clow Book that had went with Clow Reed's oldest reincarnated form. She opened the book and released the Clow Cards. Later we sent Syaoran and Melin to retrieve the Cards she had and to capture the rest, but the guardian Keroberous chose Sakura to be the captor so Syaoran had no choice but to help her and capture some for him self. In the end Syaoran failed and Sakura was made the Mistress of the Clow Cards, later with help from Eriol she changed them to Sakura Cards. Earlier this year Clow Reed told these six young people that they have the fate of the world in their hands. They all trained their magic and fighting skills to the max. For they must beat Master Long to the Clow Crystal realm and collect each crystal then release the God and Goddess of the Crystal to tame all evil sorcery," he said. Now that everything was taken care of there weren't any more questions left. "Now let the festivities begin," announced Yelan. For the rest of the night there were only praises and questions for the couple that the gladly answered.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter of CLOW CRYSTALS the next chapter will be up soon  
  
YingFaLi003 


	9. Chapter 9

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~~~from the last chapter~~~ Yelan stood. "First let me answer the question which is bound to be next. Yes my son, Eriol Hirigazawa, Ling Chow, Melin Li, Tomoyo Daidouji, and Sakura Kinomoto are already claimed for by another in the group," she said. At that moment the teens were able to go to their respected fiancées. This outraged everyone. The elder stood to explain. "All of you know that Syaoran Li and Ling Chow inherited magic from their families as did Tomoyo Daidouji. Melin Li being around magic so much enabled her to release her magic. What you don't know is that the Li family ancestor Clow Reed was reincarnated in two forms. Eriol Hiriigazawa and Fujitake Kinomoto father of Sakura Kinomoto. Therefore making Sakura Eriol's half daughter. When Sakura was ten she found the Clow Book that had went with Clow Reed's oldest reincarnated form. She opened the book and released the Clow Cards. Later we sent Syaoran and Melin to retrieve the Cards she had and to capture the rest, but the guardian Keroberous chose Sakura to be the captor so Syaoran had no choice but to help her and capture some for him self. In the end Syaoran failed and Sakura was made the Mistress of the Clow Cards, later with help from Eriol she changed them to Sakura Cards. Earlier this year Clow Reed told these six young people that they have the fate of the world in their hands. They all trained their magic and fighting skills to the max. For they must beat Master Long to the Clow Crystal realm and collect each crystal then release the God and Goddess of the Crystal to tame all evil sorcery," he said. Now that everything was taken care of there weren't any more questions left. "Now let the festivities begin," announced Yelan. For the rest of the night there were only praises and questions for the couple that the gladly answered.  
  
~~~~on with chapter 9~~~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura was finally able to escape all of the press and well wishers. The made their way outside. "Whew, I don't know if I could take that much more," said Sakura leaning over the railing of the balcony looking out at the full moon. Syaoran came and wrapped her arms around her waist and laid his head on hers as she lay her head on his chest. He had opened his mouth to speak when voices were heard from within. "Hey I think Syaoran and that stupid Kinomoto came this way," it was a female voice. Syaoran frowned and mentally called his Fly card and lifted Sakura into his arms and they flew up to the roof. "Damn. I wanted to challenge her for his hand so bad," said a blond haired girl. Sakura and Syaoran both leaned over to hear more. "Why Simona. They all looked happy even though that cute Eriol has a fiancée I'm not trying to challenge the girl he loves," said a black haired girl. "So what Mina you don't know how much I wanted that man," said Simona. Next to Sakura and Syaoran someone let out a small gasps of shock. Sakura and Syaoran looked back to find Tomoyo and Eriol. *What are you guys doing up here,* Sakura and Syaoran thought to the couple. *We had escaped the crowd and came out here to be alone on the balcony on the other side of the bushes and heard voice so we jumped up here,* Tomoyo thought to the other two. *Tomoyo they want these two let's see if they are worthy,* Sakura thought to her cousin. Tomoyo nodded and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura used her new Teleport Card to transport them to Yelan who was talking to Melin and Ling about being able to leave early. "Is there something wrong girls," she asked as Eriol and Syaoran came running in from the balconies. "Not really it is just that we have realized there are some here who think we shouldn't be betrothed to the guys and we want to know if there was anyway to clear all of this up," said Tomoyo. "We don't want any trouble with the people of the clans saying that is isn't fair that we were picked without knowing the guys were picking wives," said Sakura. "I must agree Auntie it is very irrateing listening to all of them," said Melin. Yelan nodded and made her way up to the podium. Excuse me, but there seems to be some problems. It is said that some girls not many feel cheated for not having their chance to earn the hearts of Eriol, Ling, nor Syaoran. So with the current fiancées' permission they will be a competition to see if they have what it takes to be the brides of the young men," she said. "Any women who believe in their hearts that they have been cheated please step forward," said Yelan. Three women stepped forward. "I am Simona King from the King Clan from the U.S., fighting for the chance at the hand of Xaio-lang" said Simona. "I am Kital Juan from the Juan Clan in South America, fighting for the hand of Ling Chow" said a stunning brunette. "I am Mina Nariz from the Nariz Clan from Russia, fighting for the hand of Eriol Hirrizagawa," said Mina. "Now you each know that the guys may still reject you after the courting period," stated Yelan each girl bowed. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Melin took their spot across from the girl who wanted to take their fiancée's hand. Melin's glare made Kital uneasy. Tomoyo's sparkling eyes made Mina think twice. Sakura face held a blank stare as she bore holes through the girl in front of her who just glared. Then Sakura smiled. It was a smile like Eriol's. Simona was now also alarmed. "Oh, gods she really is your half-daughter," Syaoran whispered. They guys wasn't in the least worried. "Knowing Sakura she would lose on purpose so the girl can feel like she had a chance at you and got to feel you look," said Ling. "I know," said Syaoran.  
  
"This is a martial arts and magical battle. Eriol will you do the honors," said Yelan. She was also looking forward to seeing what the girls could do against the girls from the next strongest clans. Eriol waved his hand and an arena appeared. The guests were settling in comfortable stands and the families and fiancées sat in a box. "Ready," Yelan called. They let the visitors go first.  
  
I call upon the power of my clan  
  
Let the Clan daggers come to my hand  
  
Release....  
  
This was Kitals chant. When her daggers formed in her hands her clothes changed she was now in a black skirt with a pattern of the Juan Clan. Her shirt was a spaghetti style with the same pattern. She wore lace up high heeled boots. Mina went next.  
  
Scythe of Nariz  
  
Give forth your power to me  
  
Release....  
  
When her scythe appeared her clothes changed. She wore a pair of lime green capris with a black symbol of the Nariz Clan. Her shirt was short sleeved and the opposite color and design. She wore black tennis-shoes. Simona went last  
  
Sword of the Kings One that the sound of magic rings Release the power to my hands Release....  
  
When her sword came she wore a black leather long sleeve top. And short leather shorts. She wore knee high boots. Each had the symbol of the King Clan.  
  
The people cheered. Their families looked proud and didn't think the other girls without a true clan could do any better. The truly doubted Sakura's power over the former Clow Cards.  
  
Melin went first and released her staff first.  
  
Key of the rose Strong as sweet Upon my hand give forth the staff of the flame and flow of water Release.......  
  
As she held her staff with the rose inside the circle, she waved her hand down the length of her body and changed her clothes. She wore a short skort with slits to her waist, which was bright red. She wore a white shirt that was long sleeved shirt that flared out at the end. She wore white fighting slippers with a red rose, orange phoenix, and silver and gold sun and moon. Tomoyo then stepped forward and ripped off the front of her dress  
She now wore a replica of the top part of her dress. Purple thick spaghetti straps with the strips of sheer cloth that were connected to now white bands on her wrists. She wore a knee high skirt with slits that went up to her waist. The skirt was made of the same sheer material but white short shorts could be seen underneath. She wore white fighting slippers with a violet and the silver and gold sun and moon except hers were much larger then the other girls. She then did her chant.  
  
Key of Violet bond to the earth and plants reveal your true boundless powers Release....  
  
She then held her violet wand surrounded by a white ring that lead down the rest of the staff.  
  
Sakura stepped forward and snapped her fingers. Her outfit changed. She wore a white halter dress that went all the way to the floor with slits up to her waist with pink short shorts underneath. The halter had floaty, pink, scoop-sleeves. She wore pink and white fighting slippers with a sliver and gold sun and moon and a pink cherry blossom with a green wolf going around the rim. (A.N.// I think I found the other chant tell me which one I should use//)  
  
I call upon the power of my star  
  
ancient powers near and far  
  
with the power of magic  
  
with the power of light  
  
release the staff and shine your light  
  
Release.....  
  
Everyone had to shield their eyes against the bright light. Sakura held her staff ready. In her fighting stance. Yelan rose to her feet. "The visiting Clans get to decide if this will be a fight one-on-one or three-on-three," said Yelan. The three clans gathered. "This will be a one-on-one battle," said James King. Yelan nodded. "Alright the rules is as followed once the first blood is drawn then the battle is over. The Clans have decided that the battles will go as such. First Li vs. Juan, second Daidouji vs. Nariz, last Kinomoto vs. King," ready for the first battle.  
  
Sakura Tomoyo went off towards the right, as Simona and Mina went off towards the left. Melin and Kital got into fighting stances. "Ready. Fight," Yelan declared.  
  
Melin took the offensive quickly and changed her staff into daggers with red hilts and white stones using the sword card she owned. Everyone was surprised by this especially Kital. She had no choice but to defend herself from the furious blades coming closer and closer to her them Melin smiled. "Fire know my plight and surround my fight," she called. Fire surrounded them making Kital squeak and shut her eyes for a moment still defending her self. Melin did her crescent slash and cut the girl. Automatically the flames disappeared and Melin turned her daggers back into a staff and bowed. Ling went over to her and kissed her soundly. Kital then felt the pain of a cut from her shoulder to her wrist. She wanted to just bleed for not remembering Melin's famous move. But she put away her daggers and went to the healing elder who patched her arm and put a spell on it to heal faster. Kital looked at the couple with respect. Her clan was only slightly disappointed in the Clan girl but only slightly. They knew Melin had trained all of her life as required and dismissed it.  
  
Tomoyo took her place across the from the shy looking girl. Tomoyo knew that most of the people there thought both ways. Some thought the shy clan girls was no fighter. Others thought the clan less girl had no experience. Tomoyo could tell how the girl walked and by her steady legs that she was a fighter but by her wondering eyes Tomoyo knew the girls expected her to do only fighting. Tomoyo didn't change her staff into anything. Yelan stood. "Ready. Fight," she called. Tomoyo smiled as the girl charged. The clans were confused Tomoyo hated to fight if it didn't call for it, and this didn't call for it. When the girl was nothing but a yard away Tomoyo stood straight. "Vines come forth and bind thy challenge," she called. Mina had raised her scythe to deliver a bow when she felt herself stop moving she was completely stuck. Tomoyo walked up to the girl. "Sorry," she whispered and lowered her hand to the placed where a vine wrapped around the girls hand. "Thorns," she said. A thorn slowly grew out of the vine and pressed against Mina skin. Once blood was seen Tomoyo called back her vines and let Mina go. Mina just stared at the drop of blood forming on her hand and bowed. Tomoyo bowed back. The crowd was amazed that they were completely wrong. Tomoyo went to Eriol's side as he kissed her. *I know you hate to fight,* he thought to her. *For you I would fight anything,* she thought back.  
  
Sakura was quiet impressed with Tomoyo and Melin. She knew the people wanted something drastic, which she of course wouldn't give. She hated the unneeded lost of blood. She knew how much Simona wanted Syaoran, but she would draw blood. She stepped out to the ring and twirled her staff fast when she stopped the staff was now the Clow Sword. 'I'll do anything for that man and just so he will have to pick me after the courting period I will destroy her with one blow she vowed herself. As she to stepped into the ring. Yelan stood. "Ready. Fight," she called. As soon as the 't' of 'fight' left her mouth Sakura threw her sword like a spear that no one seen it. Sakura turned around as Simon charged. Everyone yelled for her to watch out but Yelan stood. "The battles are over, Melin is still betrhored to Ling, as is Tomoyo and Eriol, also Sakura and Syaoran," she said. Everyone thought this was a outrage. "How can this be so no one made a move yet," yelled Loise King, Simona's mother. Yelan smiled, and nodded to Sakura. "When Yelan called fight I drew the first blood. Simona now has a shallow slowly bleeding cut on her right cheek," she said. Everyone looked at Simona as a drop of blood began to flow from a almost invisible cut. Everyone gasped as Sakura called her sword from a post on the back wall. Those who sat there had never realized it was there. Simona was mad. She charged at Sakura. Sakura heard her and took the hilt of her sword, as she bent and smashed it under the girl's ribcage. The girl fell at once in a faint. Sakura bowed and walked to her friends and family who cheered her. Everyone else was silent at the girl's revictory. The Kings were ushered from the party with their daughter for her uncomfortable behavior. For the rest of the night the couples were left to their own.  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter of CLOW CRYSTALS. I like doing fighting, but I don't know much about them. Did you like this one. Please review. In the next chapter the journey begins promise.  
  
Ying Fa Li 003 


	10. Chapter 10

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~from the last chapter~~~ Everyone else was silent at the girls' revictory. The Kings were ushered from the party with their daughter for her uncomfortable behavior. For the rest of the night the couples were left to their own.  
  
~~~on with chapter 10~~~~  
  
After the party everyone went to sleep after parting ways. Everyone was happy and worries free at lease for the night. Tomorrow would be their last day in this world. Yelan, her daughters, Sonomi, Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito in the library. "So what do you have planned for the young couples tomorrow?" asked Yukito. "That's what we wanted to talk about," said Fujitaka. "Have another party," said Fuutie Li. "Yay," said her other four sisters. Yelan shook her head no. "We have had enough partying," she said. Everyone one except Touya who was still mad about his little sister getting married, but was starting to see the facts. "Just leave them alone but if they want anything why don't we just do it," said Touya. Everyone looked at him in surprised. 'I didn't know I would shock everyone that much,' he thought to himself. "That is the perfect solution now lets get to bed," said Yukito which everyone did.  
  
The next morning Sakura awoke. She washed and got dressed in something she had designed. It could be used to train or just to wear. It was a simple sky blue dress with cherry blossoms falling across the dress with leaves she wore white tennis shoes and baby blue socks. She first went into a meditation, which is how she did her training when she didn't want to do it physically. That was how Syaoran had found her. He wore a pair of khakis and a green button down shirt and white tennis shoes. They had wanted to talk to their parents but never had the chance now it seemed Sakura was busy. All of a sudden she jumped up and hugged him then kissed him. "What took you so long sleepy head?" she asked. "I just slept in it is not everyday I get to do so. Ready to go?" he asked. "Yep," they met one of the maids in the hall and asked her to find Yelan and Fujitaka and tell them to go to the garden. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on a fountain when they found them. "Good Morning," said Sakura. "Good morning," said Yelan and Fujitaka. "We wanted to ask so questions about what we will do when we come back from the journey," said Sakura. "Yea, like would I have to stay here?" Syaoran asked. "Well, of course not you two are going to be married we cannot keep you apart if that is so," said Yelan. Sakura and Syaoran both sighed in relief. "I think I wanna hold of being a model for the other companies but I still will model for Tomoyo's company the others were just too much riff raff and I was hardly ever home," said Sakura. "You are right and I think that is the best answer," said Fujitaka. "Well, that is it," said Syaoran. "Yea," said Sakura. "Well, we wanted to ask you too some questions. "Do you plan on moving in together once the journey is over?" asked Yelan. "No, not yet," they answered at the same time. "When?" asked Fujitaka. "Once we are married," said Sakura. "What kind of place house or apartment?" asked Yelan. "Most likely house for more privacy and freedom," said Syaoran. "Well, you two can do what you want we will all be around," said Fujitaka as they left the room. Sakura and Syaoran shrugged and settled down for a nap before lunch.  
  
Ling and Melin had decided to spend a day on the town since they hadn't been able to for a long time. "Well where do you want to go now?" asked Ling as they came out of the restaurant where they had ate breakfast. "How about Bird Street," said Melin. "Ok," said Ling. After spending a few hours there they decided to head back to the mansion. There they went into the main garden. They just walked and talked of the party, future plans, and what they thought the journey would be like. "So what do you think they will think when they find out we are going to be married?" asked Melin. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them until we find out," said Ling. "Well, I don't know how I could hide this or the other girls," she said holding up her ring. "Well, the best choice would be to take it off," he said but was sorry the moment he said 'off'," "No, I refuse they will just have to except it I don't care I won't take it off," she yelled sitting don't on a bench. Ling sweatdropped. "You may have to Mei we don't know if Long has more spies even there," he said. "I know," she said. "But, that doesn't mean that you can't still wear it," he said. "True," said Melin as she kissed him soundly.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo had went to the now empty ballroom. They had brought in some of the instruments to play. Eriol played the piano while Tomoyo either sung or played violin. They did this throughout the morning. "Eriol where did you learn to play so well?" asked Tomoyo on one of their breaks. "Well, my mother taught me to do many things she said even though I would may never need them they still would help me someday," he said. "Same here my mother wanted me to do many things which someday may come in handy. I became a photographer, fashion designer, and musician because of her. I have used all so far so I am thankful," she said. "I am thankful for your mother as well now I can have your voice anytime I want," said Eriol. "I will sing anytime for you," said Tomoyo. "And I shall play," said Eriol striking up another song. While Tomoyo sung from her heart. Soon they went to lunch.  
  
At lunch everyone got together and talked, but they left the talk about the journey. The couples had decided to spend a few hours separate. So after lunch Sakura went skating with her brother and Yukito while, Tomoyo and her mother just talked since they never really got the chance, and Melin went shopping with the Li Sisters. The guys went to the basketball court to play ball there they met a few other young men. Needless to say they lost. "We may be the best martial artist in the world but our b-ball game is in the gutter," said Ling. Eriol and Syaoran nodded. After that the families met up for a early supper this is when the questions would come out.  
  
"So mom why is the third floor now forbidden," asked Syaoran. "That is where your first crystal is we have lost many servants that wandered up there," said Yelan. "What happened?" asked Sakura. "We don't know some of our others said they could feel and hear them but not very much," said Yelan. "Ling and I were talking today, and the subject came up to how they would act if they knew we were getting married with no parents there to verify," said Melin. "I suggested that the girls not wear their rings," said Ling once he said that all of the girls held their owns hands to their chest like they were protecting their rings. "I must say I agree girls," said Yelan. Each girl sigh sadly and nodded. "But don't worry they may accept that younger people are to be married," said Fujitaka. The girls nodded again.  
  
"We don't know what to take with us either," said Sakura. Touya spoke up. "I think you will have some help plus Clow Reed gave you the book so it shouldn't be a problem," he said. Everyone nodded. "Now the think that was to happen last night," said Fujitaka. Sakura and Syaoran this excludes you because it is already done. Eriol would you consider letting Tomoyo be second master to your guardians this is not forced because it can be avoided. "No, not at all I have already given orders to Spinal and Ruby to treat her as they have done me and they don't seem to mind especially Ruby who likes having a woman mistress more I think," he said glaring at the little pink cat looking thing. "Good," said Yelan before waving her fan over Eriol, Spinal, Ruby, and Tomoyo. "Now you are all bonded Tomoyo you and Eriol share guardians only possible because you two are soulmates," said Yelan. Eriol and Tomoyo nodded. "Now the only ones without a guardian is Melin and Ling. All you have to do is put some of both of your power into this ball," she said Ling and Melin closed their eyes in concentration and did what they were told the ball began to glow red, orange, and gold for the power of the Li clan. Then the ball exploded and everyone began to cough along with their cough they heard two other small coughs.  
  
When the smoke cleared there was two small guardians. The first looked like Kero everywhere except the tail, wings and color. It was orange and had the small wings of a phoenix on its back, its tail was ended with a ball. The second was white with red wings. It had cat like ears and at the end there was a tail that looked like a bloomed rose and was very red. "Oh how cute," yelled Melin as she picked up the little white one. "Hiya," it said. "Hi," said Melin. Everyone had the same look. "I am Rose, one of the guardians of Melin and Ling," she said. Ling had the other who had jumped on his shoulder. "I am Phoenix second guardian of Melin and Ling," said the other. "Phoenix?" asked Sakura. "It is the symbol of my family but I nearly forgot," said Ling. Sakura nodded. "It is nice to meet you Rose and Phoenix and welcome to the team," said Sakura. "Yea welcome to our family," said Tomoyo. "Thanks," said the two guardians. Kero flew down to them. "Hi I am Keroberous one guardian of the Sakura and Syaoran cards and Sakura and Syaoran," he said. "Hi Keroberous," said Phoenix. "Call him Kero," said Sakura and Syaoran. "They are Sakura and Syaoran and I am the second guardian of the Cards Yue," he said from his place between Sakura and Syaoran. "I am Tomoyo and this is Eriol," said Tomoyo. "And these are our guardians," said Eriol. "I am Ruby Moon guardian of Eriol and Tomoyo," she said from her position on Tomoyo's head. "I am Spinal Sun," said Suppie from his place in-between Tomoyo and Eriol. "You can call them Suppi and Ruby for short," said Tomoyo. The rest of lunch was just to meet the new guardians.  
  
Thanx for reading this chapter of Clow Crystals and the Crystal Journey will start next chapter I just like kind of teasing but I shall tease no more get ready for the good stuff. Ying Fa Li003 


	11. Chapter 11

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~~from the last chapter~~~  
  
When the smoke cleared there was two small guardians. The first looked like Kero everywhere except the tail, wings and color. It was orange and had the small wings of a phoenix on its back, its tail was ended with a ball. The second was white with red wings. It had cat like ears and at the end there was a tail that looked like a bloomed rose and was very red. "Oh how cute," yelled Melin as she picked up the little white one. "Hiya," it said. "Hi," said Melin. Everyone had the same look. "I am Rose, one of the guardians of Melin and Ling," she said. Ling had the other who had jumped on his shoulder. "I am Phoenix second guardian of Melin and Ling," said the other. "Phoenix?" asked Sakura. "It is the symbol of my family but I nearly forgot," said Ling. Sakura nodded. "It is nice to meet you Rose and Phoenix and welcome to the team," said Sakura. "Yea welcome to our family," said Tomoyo. "Thanks," said the two guardians. Kero flew down to them. "Hi I am Keroberous one guardian of the Sakura and Syaoran cards and Sakura and Syaoran," he said. "Hi Keroberous," said Phoenix. "Call him Kero," said Sakura and Syaoran. "They are Sakura and Syaoran and I am the second guardian of the Cards Yue," he said from his place between Sakura and Syaoran. "I am Tomoyo and this is Eriol," said Tomoyo. "And these are our guardians," said Eriol. "I am Ruby Moon guardian of Eriol and Tomoyo," she said from her position on Tomoyo's head. "I am Spinal Sun," said Suppie from his place in-between Tomoyo and Eriol. "You can call them Suppi and Ruby for short," said Tomoyo. The rest of lunch was just to meet the new guardians. ~~~~on with this chapter~~~  
  
Everyone woke up the next day in a sober and semi excited mood. They all got dressed in their fighting gear. They wore puffy pants and long- sleeve high neck shirts to match. They also wore their fighting slippers. Each wore the color of their aura. The girls took off their rings and put them on chains around their neck. They met in the foyer. Everyone was saying their good-byes. Many servants went to see the good-byes. As each one got done with their good-byes more tears began to fall. No one knew what this journey would be like and no one knew how long it would take.  
  
The teens began the journey up the stairs the first landing they were anxious. On the landing before that they felt nervous. They stopped there to get ready. "This is taking forever," said Melin. "I know I didn't know that the house went up this far," said Syaoran. "I feel sorry for the servants who had to come here to clean at first," said Tomoyo. "Don't worry this was the servants quarters anyway," said Ling. "Oh," said Tomoyo. "Well, come on we have one more flight," said Eriol. They got up and continued.  
  
Soon they reached the top. Once each of them were in the hall a musty and dusty wind flew about forcing all of them to close their eyes when they opened their eyes they could see no one. There were two screams, three yells, and one 'hoe'. "Then the group disappeared and so did their voices unknown to them.  
  
~~~Sakura & Syaoran POV~~~  
  
"HOEEEE," screamed Sakura. She barely heard the other sounds of surprise and shock. Syaoran had yelled in surprised then he realized he heard Sakura scream also. "Sakura," he tried to yell but found out that he had no voice. He began to panic, but calmed himself down. *Sakura are you ok,* he thought to her. *Sy-Syaoran,* she thought back. *Where are you and everyone I can't talk,* she thought. *I know just calm down and feel for me,* he thought to her as he did the same thing but they were both puzzled. *Syaoran I feel you right in front of me,* she thought to him. *I know,* he thought back. *Hey this must be the Clow Crystal,* he thought. *Yea now if we can get the others,* thought Sakura.  
  
~~~Tomoyo & Eriol POV~~~  
  
Tomoyo screamed and turned around she couldn't find anyone she felt like crying. She put her hand to her face and found out she couldn't see her hands. She was a bit too amazed to scream again but was now very confused. "Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Melin, Ling, where are you guys," she tried to scream. 'Where is my voice,' she thought to herself. *Eriol* she thought. *I know Tomoyo but I am still right behind you,* he thought. *Is this the Clow Crystal?* she asked. *It would seem so,* he though back.  
  
~~~Melin and Ling POV~~~  
  
As soon as Melin had screamed Ling reached forward to where she was he grabbed something, but he didn't know what because there was nothing there and his hand wasn't there either. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?" he tried to yell, but found out there was no voice to yell. "Great," he tried to say. ' So this crystal is one of stealth,' he thought to himself. 'It would come in handy,' he though. *Melin can you feel me?* he asked. *Ling,* she asked. *Yea I'm here Melin,* he thought with relief. *Where is everyone else?* she asked. *They are here,* said Ling.  
  
~~~Normal POV~~~  
  
*Syaoran the others are here and I have an idea it may not work though,* Sakura though. *Well, go ahead and try,* he thought back. *Eriol and Syaoran I need both of your help this time,* she said sending her message to everyone. *What do we do with it?* asked Eriol. *Release yours to the rooms on the right, Syaoran release your to the rooms on the left. Mine will go to the halls,* she thought. *Ok,* said the boys. They began their chants.  
  
O power of our stars  
  
know our bonded plight  
  
release the weapons to give off light  
  
in the name of Syaoran...{Syaoran says}  
  
in the name of Sakura...{Sakura says}  
  
RELEASE... {A.N.// CHEESY I KNOW//}  
  
Key with power Over the light and dark Sun and moon reveal thy true power Release (a.n. sorry I don't know his chant if you do please review it to me)  
  
*Mirror release,* they thought to their cards. At once each one released. There stood a mirror image of Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol then they sped off to do their duty. Once the floor was full of mirrors the teens looked around and they could see each other in t he mirror. They were still the same as they had been when the climbed the steps.  
They walked the hall checking the rooms in pairs each coming up with nothing. Soon they reached the last room. *It would be in the last room,* thought Melin. *Well, lets go,* said Syaoran who still held his sword. Sakura and Eriol still had their staffs. Tomoyo, Melin, and Ling transformed theirs.  
  
Key of Violet bond to the earth and plants reveal your true boundless powers Release....  
  
Key of the rose Strong as sweet Upon my hand give forth the staff of the flame and flow of water Release.......  
  
Power of my family line Power of the wind and ice Sword of phoenix Release..........  
  
Now that Tomoyo, Melin, and Ling were ready they quickly went into the room. Once inside the magical wind came again and they were forced again to close their eyes. This time when they opened them they were welcomed to the sight and sound of many people. In the room there were all of the servants that were said to disappeared they were happy to see themselves and each other. The teen found out that they could see each other and also talk. "What happened?" asked Sakura. Syaoran was happy to hear her sweet voice again but kept it in. "It was the test you had to catch me some how," said a soft female voice from the corner of the room. "But I must tell you my brothers and sisters my not be so easy," said the Clow Crystal spirit. It looked like Shadow with out the hood and in gray not black and had black hair and elf ears. "I am the Stealth Crystal also called Invisibility because that and the lack of sound is the only stealth I offer," she said. "Why did you turn the servants invisible and keep them here?" asked Melin. "Well, I needed someone to know that I was here and the only way they can see me is this way with mirrors but I didn't except you to figure it out so fast," she said. "Well, how do we get to the world. "Easy just say the magic words," said Stealth. "Oh," said Tomoyo. "Clow Crystal return to the form your were made to be," she said raising her staff into the air over her head. The violet in the center began to spin and the spirit turned into a crystal then spilt into six shards and embedded itself into the pole part of the staffs and the blade part of the swords starting from the top.  
  
Once again they felt the wind and closed their eyes and this time they felt a tug at their bodies. When they opened their eyes they found their selves on a tall him with a forest behind them. In the forest you could faintly hear a trickle of water maybe from a river or shallow pool. The hill over looked a town. Which looked fairly busy. It was a far size. Then they noticed they were dressed differently. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Melin had wore they hair up it was now down and slightly curled. They wore matching white puffy pants and fighting slippers. They wore white long wide sleeve shirts without the scoop. Over it Sakura wore a long pink sleeveless high-necked shirt that reached her knees and had slits to the waist. Over Tomoyo's white shirt she wore a long purple high necked sleeveless shirt that just reached the waist. Melin's shirt was red high necked with no sleeves it reached her thigh and had slits to the waist. The boys wore their same clothes with a shirt that went to the knee without the slits which was black. "Well here we are," said Tomoyo. "Yea it like back in old Japan," said Sakura. "It seems to be some kind of activity going on down there," said Eriol. "What makes you say that?" asked Syaoran. "I see a banner," he said. "Well, let's go see what is it," said Ling. "Yea but we need to set up camp too," said Melin. "Yea we don't know that much about this place," said Phoenix. "True," said Kero. "I say we go take a look," said Ruby. "You all will have to be careful," said Sakura. "Well, I say you don't do anything but relax and maybe contact Clow Reed to tell him we have arrived," said Yue. The teens nodded as all of the guardian flew high into the air. They each took a seat at the base of a tree. Tomoyo took out the book and a pen and wrote to Clow Reed that they had stopped the first crystal and they were now inside the other realm. He wrote back telling them that he had changed all of their clothes and money to fit their new surroundings. She thanked him and he said he would contact Yelan, Sonomi, and Fujitaka with the news. Then they ended the conversation.  
  
~~~Li Mansion~~~  
  
Fujitaka, Sonomi, and Yelan were sitting in the library waiting for news. The servant had reported a strong gust of wind a few times but that was it. All of a sudden Fujitaka began to glow midnight blue. Then it ended. "They have made it to the other world in one piece no one is hurt so says my other side," he said. Then a servant burst into the room. "Mistress, the lost servants have descended down the stairs they said the Chosen one have made it also," he said. "Yes, thank you,".  
  
Soon the guardians came back. "I take it you got there and back without anyone noticing. "Not a soul so us," said Rose. "So what did you find out?" asked Sakura. "Well, if you guys are up for some adventure and action right off the bat you won't have to sleep outside tonight," said Kero. "He should have said 'girls' instead of 'guys'," said Ruby. The teens are confused. "It seems as if we have arrived just in time for the annual Women's Fighting Competitions," said Phoenix. "People from all around this world are here and all who enters get a free stay for them and their trainers at the richest hotel here," said Yue. "I say let's do it," said Melin. "Are you sure?" asked Ling. "Yea plus their must be a prize and that will make us blend right in," said Sakura. "Yea and I am ready for some action," said Tomoyo. "Can we compete too?" asked Rose. "I don't see why not you can in your human form," said Melin. "I can be your partner," said Ruby. They both changed into their human forms. Ruby looked like Nakaru except here hair was a dark ruby color and she had the kidish nature of Nakaru and the serious aura of Ruby. She had on the same as Tomoyo but her color was ruby red. Rose had on the same as Melin but a not so bright red. Her hair was parted from ear to ear. The top was in a bun with two long streams of hair framing her face. The rest went down to her midback. "Now let's go enter that competition," said Sakura picking up her bag putting Kero inside. The others did the same. They made their way to the village.  
  
Yay they made it to the other world. The next chapter of the Clow Crystals is going to be action packed so don't get too busy. Ying Fa Li 003 


	12. Chapter 12

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~from the last chapter~~~  
  
Soon the guardians came back. "I take it you got there and back without anyone noticing. "Not a soul so us," said Rose. "So what did you find out?" asked Sakura. "Well, if you guys are up for some adventure and action right off the bat you won't have to sleep outside tonight," said Kero. "He should have said 'girls' instead of 'guys'," said Ruby. The teens are confused. "It seems as if we have arrived just in time for the annual Women's Fighting Competitions," said Phoenix. "People from all around this world are here and all who enters get a free stay for them and their trainers at the richest hotel here," said Yue. "I say let's do it," said Melin. "Are you sure?" asked Ling. "Yea plus their must be a prize and that will make us blend right in," said Sakura. "Yea and I am ready for some action," said Tomoyo. "Can we compete too?" asked Rose. "I don't see why not you can in your human form," said Melin. "I can be your partner," said Ruby. They both changed into their human forms. Ruby looked like Nakaru except here hair was a dark ruby color and she had the kidish nature of Nakaru and the serious aura of Ruby. She had on the same as Tomoyo but her color was ruby red. Rose had on the same as Melin but a not so bright red. Her hair was parted from ear to ear. The top was in a bun with two long streams of hair framing her face. The rest went down to her midback. "Now let's go enter that competition," said Sakura picking up her bag putting Kero inside. The others did the same. They made their way to the village.  
  
~~~on with chapter 12~~  
  
Soon they had reached the village gate. People scurried all around. The eight teens only gaped at everything then they saw the banner that announced their first adventure in this new world. "Well, you can go sign up I guess," said Eriol taking Suppi from Tomoyo. Syaoran did the same. "Just remember we are from the western lands," he said taking Kero. Sakura nodded. Melin, Rose, Ruby, Sakura, and Tomoyo made their way to the main square. There were people looking at the girls who would participate. Most of the girls in the short line wore fancy outfits that must have taken a lot of money. When the girls entered the line there was immediately talk about them. "They look like mere peasants," said an older man. "Yea but they are beautiful," said a younger man. *Even in a different world we are too talked about,* Tomoyo thought to her friends. *Yea,* replied Sakura and Melin sweatdropping. "Next," said the man at the table. "We are Sakura Kinomoto, Melin Li, and Tomoyo Daidouji we want to enter the competition on the highest rank as a group," said Sakura. "And how many rooms will you be needing?" he asked. "Can we keep it open we need to find out some more information?" asked Tomoyo her eyes pleading with the man. "Sure just put the number of rooms here when you get to the hotel after you find out what you need to know," he said handing them their copy of the entry form. "Thanks," said Tomoyo, Sakura and Melin as they walked away. "Next," the man said. "Hi I am Rose Chow and this is Ruby Hiriigazawa we will be entering the competition at the highest rank as a team," said Rose. "How old are you?" he asked. "We are eighteen," said Ruby. "You will have to be in the adults competition but it takes place with the teens competition," said the man. "Fine," said Rose. "How many rooms?" he asked. "Just two," said Ruby. "Alright, here you go and good luck," said the man. "Thank you," said Ruby and Rose. Then teens met up with the boys. "So are we ready?" asked Ling. "Yep," the girls replied. "We left the number of rooms open until we make up our minds," said Sakura. "That is good," said Syaoran. "We got two rooms," said Rose. "Ok," said Tomoyo "lets go find this hotel," she said. It didn't take long but they did find something out on the way there. On the way to the hotel which was near the town square. They heard a commotion everyone else just looked passed it.  
"Mother I don't want this ugly dress for my wedding," said a girl. "Well, the stores were all out you picked a fine time for your wedding," the mother yelled back. "Well, we will just have to wait," said the girl. "Wait. No you have waited long enough the average age a girl gets married is sixteen you are already seventeen if you make the man wait any longer he is going to call it off," said the mother. The daughter sighed. "Can we have someone to make the dress I can draw it and they can make it," said the daughter now getting desperate. Tomoyo heard this and ran over. "Excuse me but I am a designer," she said. "I heard your problem and want to help," she said. "How much do you charge?" asked the mother. "I will charge whatever you thing the dress is worth," said Tomoyo. "Fine," said the daughter. "To drop the sketch of go to the hotel all of the competition participants are and asked for the room of Tomoyo Daidouji and they should let you come up," said Tomoyo. "Ok," said the daughter the mother nodded her thanks and they went off. Tomoyo joined her group. "It was the least I could do since they told us what we needed to know," she said taking her ring and putting it back on her finger. Sakura and Melin did the same. "Plus it would give us some extra money," she said and the made their way to the hotel.  
  
Soon they got there and went into the lobby. "Wow?" said Sakura. "I know," said Syaoran equally amazed. "So they still don't have cars but can make a place with automatic fountains and elevators?" said Ling looking around. "This place is truly strange," said Melin. "Well, let's go put this stuff up so we can check it out some more," said Eriol. "Ok," said Tomoyo. They went up to the front desk. There was a young man there around the age of seventeen. "Hello may I help you?" he asked. Ruby and Rose went first. "Yes we are in the competition and we need two rooms," she said showing him their copy of the entry form. "Ok here is your keys and enjoy your stay," he said. Sakura, Melin, and Tomoyo stepped forward. "Hi we are in the competition and need three rooms if possible next to the other girls," said Sakura. "Right," said the man he looked at them for another second. "Where are you from?" he asked. "From the western lands," said Melin. "Well, did you know that here you can get married at the age of sixteen?" he asked flirting. Tomoyo smiled. "Not at first but now we do so we were able to up our rings back on," she said. At that point the guys decided to see what was taking so long. "Is there a problem?" asked Syaoran giving the guy a slight glare. "No," he said as she went to go get the keys. "Enjoy your stay and good luck," he said as he was required. "Thank you," said the group. They made their way up to their rooms. The guardians decided to stay with either Rose or Ruby and the teens got rooms with their fiancées. They then ordered lunch since they couldn't really go out yet seeing how there was still too may people to really see any sites. The girl came with here sketch and fabric and within two hours she was done with the dress. The girl was so happy she paid twice the going rate. "That worked well," said Tomoyo. By then it was late evening and the girls wanted to go get some training done. "Well, you do that we want some surprises," said Eriol and the guys went sight seeing. The girls went back to the front desk to ask where there was a good place to practice. "Well, the arena has rooms where you can practice and challenge others before the real fight that is were most of the girls practice there are people there to watch all the time too," said the young man. "Thank you," said Sakura. They made their way there.  
  
There were many girls there. Ruby and Rose went to where there were only those who were in the older group. There were many people there and officials who said at the door that they couldn't wear rings during any matches so the girls again put the rings on the necklaces and into their shirts. Immediately when they entered the ring they were spotlighted. "They looked like mere peasants," said one fighter. All of the others laughed from her group. This made Melin mad. "I bet just us three could take on your whole group," she said. "Really?" the woman said mockingly. "Melin why did you do that?" Sakura asked. "Looks like your team doesn't feel the same," said one of the women from the group. "I know Melin we haven't even had a chance to warm up," said Tomoyo. "Oh well call this a warm up then we only have to do a little one tomorrow at the competition," said Melin. "Ok," said Sakura and Tomoyo. Everyone was shocked at their words. "Well, let's get this started," said the woman. "I am Millia," she said. There were five other girls behind her. "I am Kilas," said a red head. "I am her sister Millian," said another red head. "I am Kija," said a black hair girl. "I am Sano," said a brunette. "And I am Satana," said another black hair girl but she had highlights. "I am Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura bowing. "I am her cousin Tomoyo Daidouji," said Tomoyo also bowing. "And I am Melin Li their hmm cousin," said Melin. *At lease I will be in two years,* she sent to Sakura and Tomoyo. She and Tomoyo laughed and Sakura blushed. "Hey enough funny business lets get this down," said Millia. "Fine," said Sakura her aura flaring a moment in excitement unknown to her she attracted her fiancée and the others. They got into a fighting stance. An official came forward. Is this with weapons or not?" he asked. "We forgot ours in our hotel but they can use theirs if they want," said Tomoyo. He looked at them and at the other team. "Sure," Millia they each brought out daggers.  
  
"This is gonna be fun," said Melin. "Ready fi," the official started but a bang stopped him. A group of boys stood in the doorway. They ran forward. *Are you ok?* Syaoran thought to his girl friend. *Yea we just go some competition,* Sakura thought back. Looking over her shoulder the other two did the same. "HEY," the three yelled. Around Ling, Eriol, and Syaoran were many fighters. Melin jumped forward and stopped Sano from touching Ling. "Back off he is taken," she yelled. Sano smirked. "I don't see a ring on your finger or his," she said. "Here it is," said Melin taking the ring from her shirt. "I thought you wouldn't take it off anymore," said Ling. "I wouldn't if I could fight with it on but it is against the rules," she said. Sakura and Tomoyo had to also jumped down to protect their fiancées. "How about we fight them for a date," said Milla. "No," yelled Syaoran, Eriol, and Ling not wanting to repeat the night of the ball. "Fine," said the girls. "Ok then let's get started same terms," said Kila. "Fine," said Tomoyo. Syaoran stopped Sakura first. "I thought you didn't like fighting for no reason," he said. "You are a reason, I know now that there are going to be many challenges for your heart and I can't say no that would be disrespectful to both of us plus it keeps me fit," she said before turning around and walking into the ring. "They love us too much," said Eriol coming up to his left side Ling to his right. "Just wait until our chance to fight for them," he said. Syaoran nodded. "We better get used to it here," said Syaoran. They settled to see the fight. "Ready Fight," said the official. The group charged at the three girls. The stood and matched them up. *We each get two I get leader,* Melin thought to her friends. They nodded and jumped and started to fight. The swerved and dodged the blades easily. And were sometimes mistaken for their opponents by their opponents. Sakura took out Sano about one minute into the fight. She fell hard. Her teammates only took a second to look and keep fighting. About a minute later Tomoyo knocked out Kila. She landed right on top of Sano in a type of dog pile. Milla had accidentally kicked Kija right into Melin's punch. Kija feel into the pile knocked out. Tomoyo took out Millian with a dodge of her blade to the left then a high kick to her shoulder sending the girl to the top of the pile knocked out. Sakura was next she did a double round house kick to Satana who was flirting with Syaoran. "Finished," she said bowing. Tomoyo did the same. "Hold on a second I'll be ready," said Melin. She grabbed a blade from a strike that Mila was trying to make and sliced a 'M' and 'L' through her shirt. She finished with a jump kick to the girl's chin sending her into the pile. "Finished," she bowed. "The winners Sakura Kinomoto, Melin Li, and Tomoyo Daidouji," said the announcer. They jumped down into the arms of their fiancée. Sakura heard two voices from her bag, which Syaoran held. "We're hungry," they said. Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped. "We need to get back to the hotel," said Syaoran. Everyone nodded.  
  
Not as much action as I wanted but the next one should be better I couldn't fit it here get ready for it though. Thanx Ying Fa Li 003 


	13. Chapter 13

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others  
  
"means talking or dialogue  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~~~from chapter 12~~~  
  
"They love us too much," said Eriol coming up to his left side Ling to his right. "Just wait until our chance to fight for them," he said. Syaoran nodded. "We better get used to it here," said Syaoran. They settled to see the fight. "Ready Fight," said the official. The group charged at the three girls. The stood and matched them up. *We each get two I get leader,* Melin thought to her friends. They nodded and jumped and started to fight. The swerved and dodged the blades easily. And were sometimes mistaken for their opponents by their opponents. Sakura took out Sano about one minute into the fight. She fell hard. Her teammates only took a second to look and keep fighting. About a minute later Tomoyo knocked out Kila. She landed right on top of Sano in a type of dog pile. Milla had accidentally kicked Kija right into Melin's punch. Kija feel into the pile knocked out. Tomoyo took out Millian with a dodge of her blade to the left then a high kick to her shoulder sending the girl to the top of the pile knocked out. Sakura was next she did a double round house kick to Satana who was flirting with Syaoran. "Finished," she said bowing. Tomoyo did the same. "Hold on a second I'll be ready," said Melin. She grabbed a blade from a strike that Mila was trying to make and sliced a 'M' and 'L' through her shirt. She finished with a jump kick to the girl's chin sending her into the pile. "Finished," she bowed. "The winners Sakura Kinomoto, Melin Li, and Tomoyo Daidouji," said the announcer. They jumped down into the arms of their fianc\'e9e. Sakura heard two voices from her bag, which Syaoran held. "We're hungry," they said. Syaoran and Sakura sweatdropped. "We need to get back to the hotel," said Syaoran. Everyone nodded.  
  
~~~on with chapter 13 (sorry it took so long)~~~  
  
As Eriol, Syaoran, Ling, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Melin left the practice arena, where they had left Ruby and Rose to have some more fun, they missed the figurers in the shadows who were surprising their auras. "I told you they would enter the competition now we can't," said Jakita. Kitaka looked at her. "I am the leader you don't question my actions," she glared at the younger girl. Kimari grabbed Jakita's arm. "She is right we'll get them without the competition," she said. "I for one like Kitaka's plan," said a long silver haired young man. "Well we all like it now that we all get one of the Chosen Ones as our little pet Ryu," said a red headed young man. "You're right Koji. I for one say Melin Li is property of Simon Kuu," said a black haired guy. "I get Sakura," said Ryu. "That leaves Tomoyo to you Koji," said Simon. "That is fine with me," he shrugged.  
  
\tab "Then that means the guys are settled what about you three?" asked Haruna turning to the girls. "I get Syaoran," called Kimari. "I'll take Ling," said Jakita. "I pick up the reincarnate," said Haruna. No one worried about Kitaka. They all knew that with the rank of leader she was also Master Long' mistress. "Fine now to come up with a plan," said Kitaka disappearing. The others followed. Once they were gone a butterfly flew off of a nearby flower looking after the Chosen Ones. A red glow gleamed in its eyes before it changed into a cat and ran off into an ally.  
  
The gang had decided to eat in since the town was so full. They figured that without a reservation they would never be fed. So they met up in Sakura and Syaoran's room and ordered dinner. "I want ten dinner specials," said Sakura. "Deliver them to room 326 as soon as possible," she added. Once the call was made they got back to the meeting they decided to have.  
  
"Ok I wrote Clow Reed for a map of this world because I thought it could help where we would look for the next crystal. Not only did he give me the map but another piece of information. With the crystal we already have we can track the others. The crystal won't glow if there isn't a crystal in a town and we can pass by that town," she explained. Sakura looked down at her star Key which still held the crystal. It was glowing a pale green. "My crystal is glowing," she exclaimed. The others realized that their crystals were also glowing. "What else did he say?" asked Melin. "He said that if they glow green there is a crystal in the town but it is not very close. But if it glows yellow we are closer. Orange even closer if it starts to glow bright red it is right under our noses," she said as she watched her crystal fade a bit more. "The crystal has already taken shape," said Eriol. "It moves what ever it is," said Ling. "That will come in handy," said Sakura.  
  
Then Tomoyo smacked her self. "He also said if we wanted to know what the crystal we are tracing is and does place our keys in the center of a circle with us going in this order: Melin, Ling, Eriol, Me, Sakura, Syaoran," she said. The group formed the circle with he guardians floating over head. They placed their keys in the center. Once the Syaoran had placed his down a bright light filled the room. Once it died they could see a blue crystal which looked like a hologram. It then turned into a pair of butterfly, which then turned into a twin pair of dogs, then birds before the hologram disappeared. "A shape shifter crystal," said Melin. "Now that is really useful," said Syaoran.  
  
The group then began to plan for the next point of action. "I say we go tomorrow," said Melin. Everyone looked at her for her explanation. "For one we are all slightly tired we girls more then you. Second we have food on the way and I am starving. Third and most important our crystals are telling us the are in the city just very far from us. It could take all night to find them even if we could see them seeing how the can take any shape. That would make us all tired and we wouldn't be ready for our competition tomorrow morning starting at dawn," she said. Everyone looked at her. "Melin I swear if I ever need a plan you would make it," said Syaoran. Sakura thought about this. "We all have valuable traits. Melin is great at planning. Eriol wise. Tomoyo multitalented. Ling good with people. Syaoran powerful," she said. Syaoran looked at her. "What are you Sakura. What is your trait?" he asked. She looked at him then all of her friends before shrugging. Tomoyo smiled. "You are smart," she said. "You are strong," said Melin. "You are nice," said Ling. "You are trustworthy," said Eriol. Syaoran turned her face to him. "You are the light beacon that shows us the way. You are our inspiration" he said. She smiled. "Thanks guys I was beginning to wonder if I was a use to any of you," she said. The cards flew out of her pocket. "You are our mistress and our friend you gave us everything we could want," they said. Everyone but Syaoran was shocked. "See. We all need you," said Kero settling on her left shoulder. Yue landed on her right. "You showed me there were more to people then power," he said. Sakura began to cry. "I love you all so much," she said. Then all hugged her. A knock on the door interrupted them. "Umm. Food," said Sakura as she went to get the door with Yue and Kero close behind. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
The teens all slept peacefully that night. The girls had eaten themselves full and went to bed right after. The guys could only smile and follow after them. Kero, Yue, Phoenix, and Suppi shared a room with Rose and Ruby. Unknown to them evil did not share their happy rest. On the contrary it planned to make it more permeate.  
  
"Master Long you are back I trust your trip was eventful," said Kitaka. Long glared then his look soften just a bit seeing who it was. "No Kitaka it was not. Those blasted spirits located the boy Kinomoto the one who can talk to spirits. He was scheduled to go on the mission along with the human form of Yue but the spirits recruited them to defend the realm. I wanted to find more demons to take under my control seeing how I used all mine when those Chosen ones were still training," he explained as he sat on his throne. Kitaka took her place behind him and began massaging his shoulders. "How did they destroy all your minions Master?" she asked. "They didn't that Clow Reed there put a spell on the estate after I sent the ninjas so the Chosen Ones wouldn't be distracted from their training. Unfortunately it worked and they have all reached their peak of power," he said. Kitaka stopped and went around to kneel in front of him. "Don't worry you still have me and my comrades. We have a plan already which is ready to take place tomorrow after the Women's Fighting Competition. We plan to hit them when they thing nothing is wrong and they are basking in their victory," she said. He looked at her shocked. "You believe they will win?" he asked. "Yes master I do. I saw them at practice and they fought and won against a team who had weapons when they did not," she said. Then smiled. "They are no match for us. Never you fear," she said. He nodded. "Fine do as you see fit I will be in the lab searching for a way to harness the crystals' powers," he said getting up after kissing her roughly. She gasped in pain and pleasure before she found her self pushed into the chair and him stalking away. She smiled. 'I will be the Queen of the world once Long makes himself king,' she thought before disappearing.  
  
Syaoran shivered in her sleep and sat up in bed. Sakura a now natural light sleeper sat up as well. "What is Syaoran?" she asked gently. He looked at her with a blank stare. "I have a feeling we are going to have trouble tomorrow," he said. "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded then noticed her key was glowing a steady green. "I have a feeling more then evil is gonna be at that competition," he said. Sakura nodded in agreement. They soon went back to bed. But not for long because the days events would catch up with them.  
  
Sakura wake up again before dawn and took her place on the soft wood floor on a pillow and went into meditation. She sat like that for two hours before Syaoran awoke, he took a shower and came back out. When he did she was still her in a trance he just gave a soft tug at the bond that held them together. Sakura slowly came out of her trance. When she was fully out she looked at him and smiled that beautiful smile that melted his heart. "Good morning Little Wolf," she said as he helped her from her position. "Good morning Ying Fa are you ready?" he asked looking out the window. They still had a little while until dawn. "Yea let me get a shower and get dressed," she said. "Ok meet me in the court yard when you get done," said Syaoran then gave her a slow sweet kiss. Sakura could do no more then nod. Syaoran smiled and went out the door. Sakura went into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
Five minutes later Sakura joined him in the courtyard. He had on a green high-necked long, wide sleeve top with black puffy pants and black fighting slippers. Sakura wore a high-necked pink scooped sleeve top with white puffy pants and fighting slippers. She had brought along her sword. "How are you fighting today?" he asked. "I am going with the sai," she said. Syaoran looked surprised. "Really?" he asked. "Yea. Melin picked staff and Tomoyo daggers, " she said as she swung her sword once and turned in into a pair of sai. "Ok," he said knowing besides the sword Sakura was very fond of the sai and could weld them very well. Syaoran changed his sword to a staff and the got into a fighting position and began.  
  
At the same time Eriol and Tomoyo had made it to the roof to practice. "Aww. They got up first," said Tomoyo stretching. "Yes. My cute little descendent wants his fiancée to be ready as do I," said Eriol springing from the handstand which he had held for several minuets. Tomoyo nodded and picked up her daggers. "I still don't believe how great you are with daggers I have never seen anyone so natural with them," he said. "I know all three of us has a weapon that fits like an extra finger," said Tomoyo. Eriol gave her a strange look at the expression. Which Tomoyo ignored. "I have the daggers. Sakura the sai. Melin the staff," she explained. Eriol nodded still going over her explanation and expression. They too got started. Around seven more fighters began to rouse and look for places to practice. Unknown to them. The girls had already financed and were sitting down to a nice hearty breakfast.  
  
"Did any of you guys feel funny last night?" asked Syaoran after everyone was done. "Why do you ask," asked Eriol when everyone voiced that they had not. "Well, Syaoran woke up last night with a funny feeling also my key was glowing a steady green," said Sakura. "So your saying the next crystal may be near today?" asked Ling. Melin looked hopeful. Sakura nodded and took out her key, which was now glowing a pale yellow. "Not only that but I think Long may plan an attack too," said Syaoran. Everyone looked a bit surprised but not too much. Rose looked very thoughtful. "Why didn't Long's flunkies enter the competition I wonder?" she asked. Ruby also looked thoughtful. "It looks like we have a full menu today," she said. Everyone looked at her. "We have an half hour to get ready for the competition. That lasts until around two o'clock. Then afterward we will probably be comforted by Long's flunkies. Plus to make things interesting the crystal may be near the same area which would give us either a chance to defeat Long's henchmen or get a crystal," she explained. Everyone took this in. "The thing is we have the advantage because we are now expecting the attack," said Melin. "Yea so we will defeat them then find the crystal," said Eriol. "Well, now that we have our day planned out let's get started," said Tomoyo. Everyone nodded. The girls went upstairs to change while the guys and guardians went to get a good seat. All the while Sakura couldn't help but smile. 'This is gonna be one heck of a day,' she thought.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter of The Clow Crystals please r&r. YingFaLi003 


	14. Chapter 14

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
*means thought/talking *  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~~~from chapter 13~~~  
  
"Did any of you guys feel funny last night?" asked Syaoran after everyone was done. "Why do you ask," asked Eriol when everyone voiced that they had not. "Well, Syaoran woke up last night with a funny feeling also my key was glowing a steady green," said Sakura. "So your saying the next crystal may be near today?" asked Ling. Melin looked hopeful. Sakura nodded and took out her key, which was now glowing a pale yellow. "Not only that but I think Long may plan an attack too," said Syaoran. Everyone looked a bit surprised but not too much. Rose looked very thoughtful. "Why didn't Long's flunkies enter the competition I wonder?" she asked. Ruby also looked thoughtful. "It looks like we have a full menu today," she said. Everyone looked at her. "We have an half hour to get ready for the competition. That lasts until around two o'clock. Then afterward Long's flunkies will probably comfort us. Plus to make things interesting the crystal may be near the same area which would give us either a chance to defeat Long's henchmen or get a crystal," she explained. Everyone took this in. "The thing is we have the advantage because we are now expecting the attack," said Melin. "Yea so we will defeat them then find the crystal," said Eriol. "Well, now that we have our day planned out let's get started," said Tomoyo. Everyone nodded. The girls went upstairs to change while the guys and guardians went to get a good seat. All the while Sakura couldn't help but smile. 'This is gonna be one heck of a day,' she thought.  
  
~~~~ on with Chapter 14~~~~  
  
The girls met up in Sakura and Syaoran's room to get dressed. After each had a quick shower they got ready. They first started with hair. "I say Sakura does the hair," said Melin. Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled. "Fine lets get started," she said and sat Melin down first. She quickly swept the long black locks into a French bun to the back secured it with ruby studded pins. She left two locks to frame her face with her bangs. Tomoyo was next. Sakura parted Tomoyo's hair across and put the top in a fan shaped bun with amethyst studded pins the rest was left to flow down her back. "There now what about me?" asked Sakura when the girls were finished admiring themselves. After a fierce paper, rock, scissors match, which Melin came out the victor Sakura, sat down for her turn. "Try to keep it simple" she said. Melin nodded and got started. She first parted Sakura's hair down the center and swept her bangs to her ears and secured them with pink diamond and emerald clips. All but one stubborn lock was secured. Melin being the queen of buns rolled Sakura's long hair in a tight bun at the back of her head on each side and secured them with emerald and pink diamond pins. "Wow how did you get them so small?" asked Sakura gently touching the buns that were the size of two fists put together. "Yea. You would never guess how much hair Sakura had with it like that," said Tomoyo. Melin shrugged. "I don't know making buns has always come easy," she said. Tomoyo smiled. "My turn" she said and lined Sakura on one wall Melin on the other and she faced the mirror. First she gathered a ball of magic in her hands after a moment she first pointed it at mirror. Then it turned into a light purple and white color. She threw it at the mirror, which bounced back at her. When the light cleared she was fully dressed. She wore a pair of puffy white pants with a light purple ankle length tonic with splits up both sides and short sleeves and high necked. She wore light purple fighting slippers as well. Sakura and Melin clapped. "Wow now that is amazing," said Melin. "How did you know it would bounce off the mirror?" asked Sakura. Tomoyo smiled. "Its the flamboyant material it is light and so it bounces," she said. Then she turned to Melin. Again she did the same method. When the magic cleared Melin was dressed in a red skirt with slits up both sides to the waist. Under she wore a body suit lighter red. It was a strange make with its three-quarter length sleeves and short shorts instead of the usual swimsuit appearance. It came with light red slippers. "I like. I like," said Melin as she twirled in the mirror. "Your turn," said Tomoyo turning to Sakura. After the same process Sakura too was dressed. She wore a tonic as well, it had a rounded neck. It was the color of her aura as were the slippers underneath. It went to her ankles and had slits up to her waist. The sleeves snug up to her elbows where they then flared out. Underneath the tonic she wore a pair of short shorts which were a lighter pink then her aura.  
  
"Well that settles that," said Sakura. "I wonder what Rose and Ruby are doing?" asked Melin. As to answer her question the two came into the room. The two had decided on the twin approach. They kept their hair the same they always kept it but their out fits were the same except for the color. The idea was taken from Ruby's guardian outfit. They wore a long strapless dress with to splits in the front, which ended in a point at the bottom. Instead of a dress underneath they wore puffy pants They did not bother with the neck part or gloves. They wore fighting slippers of the opposite aura. "You guys look great," both groups said to each other. "So what weapons are you two using?" asked Tomoyo after a good laugh. "We decided to go with swords," said Ruby. "Yea we thought it would be best to go simple," said Rose. "That's smart," said Melin. "I see why you guys wanted to got with your special weapons. You barely get to use them," said Ruby. The girls nodded. "Well lets get started," said Sakura as she opened the door for the rest of the girls in the room. They quickly joined the crowd of other women on the way to the stadium. "My goodness. There are even more then I thought," said Sakura as they walked. "I know" said Rose as she led the way. Don't worry competition is gonna get very slim because the teams must go through the acceptance process first," said Ruby. "What acceptance?" asked Tomoyo. "They are small tests to she who has the best endurance and such," she said. The rest of the girls nodded and went through the line as well. The tests were small and kinda petty but many of the women couldn't complete them. They had to lift weights, see who had best balance, could withstand wind, water, and heat the longest.  
  
In the end Sakura's group and Ruby and Rose plus no more then sixty other women made it to the competition. "Well that was easy," said Rose. "Yea what surprised me was that more of the adults made it then the teens," said Melin. "That's because here many of the women pass down their skills to their daughters and nieces and such also some teens don't have families based around fighting here it seems," said Ruby. "That makes since but for us it is different. At first I thought this place was a lot like our realm but now I see it is more cultured," said Tomoyo. Sakura nodded. "They take more pride in life here they believe that good is the greatest power and that evil will only lead to death and destruction," she said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Sakura always had a way of seeing things beneath the surface and they would always count on her to be fair when in judgement.  
  
Soon they entered the stadium and the audience cheered and got their first look at who had made the trials. Soon bet began to fly. Ling, Syaoran, and Eriol placed all of their share of the money on Sakura, Melin, Tomoyo, Ruby, and Rose. A moment later a guy stepped into the ring. (A.N.// Think of it like on Dragonball )  
  
"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL WOMENS COMPETITION. HERE WE HAVE THE TRIAL FINALIST WHO WILL BE FIGHTING HERE TODAY FOR PRIZE AS WELL AS ONE YEAR'S BRAGING RIGHTS. WE WILL START WITH THE ADULT WOMENS COMPETITION. FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY", the man yelled. The first two teams went to the center stage. The other adults when off to one side and the teens to the other. The two teams were couples and both looked supremely fit. The announcer came to the middle of them. "HERE WE HAVE TEAM FIRE'S TEST," he yelled pointing to the team in all red. "AND HERE WE HAVE THE AINO SISTERS," he yelled pointing to a set of twins. The fight soon began. Ten minutes later the Aino sisters won the match. Five matches followed before they finally got to Ruby and Rose. The announcer presented a team from the southwest region winners Lila and Tiana then called upon the next team." NOW I PRESENT ROSE CHOW AND RUBY HIRIIGAZAWA FROM THE WESTERN LANDS," he yelled. Both teams came together and bowed. Then took out their weapons. The other team fought with staffs while Ruby and Rose used their swords. *Keep it simple but short* thought Tomoyo to the pair. *Yea. Melin's getting antsy,* thought Sakura. *Right,* thought they thought back and got back into fighting position. "READY. FIGHT." the announcer called as the teams sized each other up.  
  
Ruby made the first move with Rose a millisecond behind her. Rose went for Lila while Ruby took Tiana. They were both caught off guard at how fast the attach came but quickly assumed the guard position. Ruby and Rose locked them in defense as to wear them down with their fast and very powerful attacks. It worked very well as the two quickly got tired. With eye contact Ruby and Rose started their finishing move. Sequenced they first ducked and swung their swords under their legs forcing then to jump up. Before either of them were on their feet Ruby and Rose turned so they had opposite opponents and were behind them they then hit them smartly on the side of the head with the hilt of the sword. At once Lila and Tiana fell to the ground. After a moment of silence the crowd erupted into applause. "THE WINNERS OF THE ADULT HALF OF THE ANNUAL WOMEN'S COMPETITION ARE ROSE CHOW AND RUBY HIRRIGAZAWA FROM THE WESTERN LANDS," he yelled. Ruby and Rose bowed and exited the ring. "NOW THE TEEN COMPETITION. THIS YEAR THERE WERE VERY FEW THAT MADE IT THROUGH THE TRIALS BUT THEY ARE THE BEST. OUT OF THE FOUR TEAM LET'S BRING ON THE FIRSTS. TEAM POWER VERSES TEAM THEMES," he yelled. In the end once it was down to two teams. "NOW FOR TEAM LIGHTING AND TEAM REED," the announcer yelled once more.  
  
Melin, Sakura, and Tomoyo stepped into the middle of the ring as did a team of three. One was dressed in black was named Ann, another in blue was Nina, and that last in yellow was named Kim. They used daggers. I get the one in yellow," said Melin. "I'll take blue," said Tomoyo. "I pick up black," said Sakura. They each brought out their weapons before they got started. Right before the announcer yelled fight Sakura, Melin, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ling, Syaoran felt a tug at their necks. They all looked down to notice that their crystals were glowing close to a bright red. *Wrap it up* thought the guys. The girl nodded. "FIGHT," the announcer yelled. Fast as lighting the girls shot forward. Kim, Nina, and Ann tried to block the on attack but failed. Sakura drew first blood with a slight cut to the arm from Ann they bowed to each other. Melin hit Kim on each side of her head with two strikes she fell unconscience. Tomoyo was going at the girl with a fury of swipes. Before Tomoyo could even attack Nina threw down her daggers in defeat. The crowd went wild. " THE WINNERS OF THE TEEN PORTION OF THE ANNUAL WOMEN'S COMPEITION ARE SAKURA KINOMOTO, MELIN LI, AND TOMOYO DAIDOUJI FROM THE WESTERN REALM," he yelled. The girls quickly bowed and went back into the dressing room and out the back door to where the rest were waiting. "It hasn't moved so we have to go now or Long's flunkies will show up," said Ling. They nodded. They heard the crowd coming to congratulate the winners. "C'mon we can use the Stealth Crystal to get away," said Melin. Everyone nodded. Ruby and Rose turned back to their small forms and went into their backpacks. Together they all chanted.  
  
Oh Clow Crystal hear our plea  
  
We are the Chosen Ones two times three  
  
Let us use the Crystal to help our lead  
  
As we have said please release (a.n.// not to good sorry)  
  
At once the wind picked up and when it died down they were soundless and sightless. They quickly when on hunt for the Clow Crystal. It lead them right where they wanted to be. The hotel. They followed the readings and found the crystal had ended up in Tomoyo and Eriol's bedroom. They called back the crystal. "Great," said Melin. "Here we are in this place. Tomoyo has tons of stuff here it will take for ever to get through it all to see what is out of the ordinary," she said. It was true Tomoyo did have a lot of things. She had many pieces of fabric. Spools of thread and other such things that the girl used for her favorite hobby. Eriol looked at everything carefully. "No one touch anything," he said. "I know where everything is. I have what you would call a photogenic memory we just need a way to catch it," he said. Tomoyo picked up on of her hand made baskets. Everyone looked at her skeptically but let it go. Eriol looked around again then nodded and pointed to a pile of cloth. Tomoyo quick as lighting plucked it up and put it in the basket. Then locked it. The basket trembled and rumbled. "Are you sure that basket will hold?" asked Ling. Tomoyo looked at him hurt. Sakura took it from there. "Nothing of Tomoyo's making has ever worn, broke, bleached, stained, or gotten a hole. That was an insult," she explained. Ling lifted his hands in defense. "Sorry Tomoyo I was just worried. She smiled. "It fine plus look," she said opening the basket. Inside was a crystal stag. It floated up. Eriol lifted his staff and began the chant. "Clow Crystal go back to the form you were meant to be," he said. The crystal spun and split into six pieces and embedded itself in all of their staffs. Syaoran smiled. "Two down two to go," he said. Everyone nodded and went out to join the celebrations.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter of Clow Crystals. I now have poetry at www.fictionpress.net under the name of Tyra_CM check me out pleased. Oh and down forget to review. Luv Ya YingFaLi003 


	15. Chapter 15

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
means thought/talking   
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 15  
  
from chapter 14  
  
At once the wind picked up and when it died down they were soundless and sightless. They quickly when on hunt for the Clow Crystal. It lead them right where they wanted to be. The hotel. They followed the readings and found the crystal had ended up in Tomoyo and Eriol's bed room. They called back the crystal. "Great," said Melin. "Here we are in this place. Tomoyo has tons of stuff here it will take for ever to get through it all to see what is out of the ordinary," she said. It was true Tomoyo did have a lot of things. She had many pieces of fabric. Spools of thread and other such things that the girl used for her favorite hobby. Eriol looked at everything carefully. "No one touch anything," he said. "I know where everything is. I have what you would call a photogenic memory we just need a way to catch it," he said. Tomoyo picked up on of her hand made baskets. Everyone looked at her skeptically but let it go. Eriol looked around again then nodded and pointed to a pile of cloth. Tomoyo quick as lighting plucked it up and put it in the basket. Then locked it. The basket trembled and rumbled. "Are you sure that basket will hold?" asked Ling. Tomoyo looked at him hurt. Sakura took it from there. "Nothing of Tomoyo's making has ever torn, broke, bleached, stained, or gotten a hole. That was an insult," she explained. Ling lifted his hands in defense. "Sorry Tomoyo I was just worried. She smiled. "It fine plus look," she said opening the basket. Inside was a crystal stag. It floated up. Eriol lifted his staff and began the chant. "Clow Crystal go back to the form you were meant to be," he said. The crystal spun and split into six pieces and embedded itself in all of their staffs. Syaoran smiled. "Two down two to go," he said. Everyone nodded and went out to join the celebrations.  
  
now to chapter 15  
  
But for evil celebrations only occurred when the good was vanquished. "Your judgment day is here," said Kitaka stepping from the shadows. Jakita, Haruna, and Kimari materialized in front of Syaoran, Eriol, and Ling. Syaoran smacked his self. "I totally forgot about them," he said. "You three keep out of this you've all had a full day," said Eriol sending Tomoyo, Sakura, and Melin individual looks. To Tomoyo it was an "I'm the protective fiancée" look. To Melin it was a quick. "No arguments" look. To Sakura it was a gentle. "Father knows what's best" look.  
  
The girls quickly shut their mouths. Someone else spoke for them. "Don't worry about them. We'll take very good care of them!" said Ryu materializing behind Sakura who quickly spun into a fighting stance. Ryu jumped back from her fast punch. "Hmm. Feisty," said Koji looking at Tomoyo draw out her daggers. "Just the way we like 'em," said Simon licking his lips as he looked Melin up and down. "And who may you three bakas be?" asked Syaoran as he transformed his sword. Sakura flipped her sai from their sheaths to her hands. Ryu growled. "We are Long's first line of defense. "I am their leader Ryu. And you are standing a bit too close to my pet," said Ryu. Sakura smirked. "Sorry I'm not something to be stroked, plus I completely happy where I am," she said. "I am Koji second in command Doesn't matter we'll have you once we get rid of them," said Koji taking a step towards Tomoyo. Eriol got that look as he turned his sword into a double bladed axe. Tomoyo's sparkled with anticipation. "Sorry but I'm not going anywhere," said Eriol. "Neither am I," said Tomoyo. "Oh but once we get rid of them you will be weakened and more submersible to our spell," said Simon. "That would work if I wasn't the protective fiancée I am," said Ling drawing his bow and arrow. "Yea and if I didn't have the strong will I have," said Melin. "This is fun but I have someone I need to see so lets get it on," said Kitaka. Before the fight could even start. Yue, Keroberous, Spinal Sun, Ruby Moon, Rose Red, and Phoenix Star.  
  
In her true form Rose looked very much like her human form. Her outfit was different. She wore a red spaghetti strapped top that cut off at the bellybutton which was dark rose. Over it was a gauzy light rose, long sleeved, high necked dress. Under the dress was a red skirt. The dress had splits up to the waist as did the skirt. Under the skirt was a pair of short shorts. Her slippers were also dark rose.  
  
In his true form Phoenix looked like Yue in some aspect. His eyes were a golden orange as was his shoulder length hair. He wore a high necked, short sleeved white top with golden orange clips at the neck. His pants were also white with a golden orange slash around his waist. His slippers were golden orange as well.  
  
The guardians quickly engaged in a fight with Jakita, Haruna, Kimari, Ryu, Simon, and Koji. Sakura, Syaoran, Melin, Ling, Eriol, and Tomoyo surrounded Kitaka. "What is this?" she yelled out raged as she watched Haruna fall unconscious to a blast by Keroberous. "We are the Chosen Ones doesn't that tell you anything?" asked Melin. "We don't know exactly by whom we are chosen but they picked us for a reason," said Ling. "Did you really think we would come without our guardians?" asked Tomoyo. "They are part of our group. They are also chosen," said Eriol. "We are meant to help find the Crystal court. Neither you or your Master Long will change that," said Syaoran. "Did you think we didn't notice that the rest were just puppets you have under your control," said Sakura.  
  
Everything was quiet. Sakura moved so Kitaka could see her underlings all unconscious. "You will take this message to Long," she said as she and the rest surrounded the bodies. The guardians surrounded her. Ling, Melin, Syaoran, Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo linked hands and began the chant.  
  
We are the Chosen Ones  
  
Two times three  
  
Release these innocent  
  
From grim captivity  
  
As we have said...  
  
RELEASE  
  
A bright light pasted over Haruna, Jakita, Kimari, Ryu, Simon, and Koji. A black mist rose out of each other them before the light died out. The six began to open their eyes and awake. Kimari was first to realize what had happened she rushed over to Ryu and cried. Ryu just held her. "You'll all pay for this. Master Long will be victorious," yelled Kitaka as she disappeared. As soon as they were sure the danger was passed. Tomoyo, Melin, and Sakura all fainted. "It was too much for them," said Eriol picking up his fiancée. "I'm sure they will be fine," said Kimari standing next to Syaoran. "I want to say sorry and I hope there are no hard feeling, but I'm going to be married next year," she said. Ryu stepped next to her. Ling looked confused at Simon and Jakita. "You too?" he asked. Jakita flipped her hand to show her ring. Eriol shuffled Tomoyo to one arm and used the other to shake Koji and Haruna's.  
  
"We can explain if you have a place," said Ryu. "Sure," said Syaoran and spread his arm and used the Through card to transport them to his and Sakura's room. Once there Eriol used big to make the bed big enough to fit all three girls. "Ok," he said when they were settled. "We were sent here to help you along the way," said Simon from his spot cuddling with Jakita. "We were summoned by Clow Reed but on our way here Kitaka found us and turned us into her little puppets," said Koji as he held Haruna's hand. "We were still there it's just that we couldn't do anything about it," said Kimari. "But thanks to all of you we are now able to help you on your way to the next crystal," said Ryu. "No problem," said Syaoran. "Now that that's all cleared up can we get some food," said Sakura from the bed. "We're starving," Tomoyo and Melin chorused. "Mmm. Food," said Haruna, Jakita, and Kimari. All the guys' sweatdropped. "We double that," said Kero from his place with Sakura. The rest of the guardians were also there in their borrowed forms. That caused all of the guys to sigh. "It's a good thing this stay is free," said Syaoran as he called down to room service and ordered eighteen of everything.  
  
Once the food got there. The teens settled down and told Sakura, Melin, and Tomoyo what had happened. "Kawaii," Sakura said. Melin congratulated them all while Tomoyo got out a pad and paper and began to draw like crazy. "She was done quickly. As honorary members of our group you will each receive a complementary battle/travel costume. Now please go in a circle and tell me each of your colors," said Tomoyo. Everyone in her group sweatdropped. Kimari and the rest didn't seem to mind. "Mine is black," said Ryu. "I'm white," said Kimari. "Tan for me," said Simon. "Light blue," said Jakita. "Gray is mine," said Koji. "And I'm pastel green," said Jakita. As each of them had called out their colors she threw it into the air. When they were done she threw up purple, dark blue, red, orange, pink, green, silver, gold, ruby red, rose red, orange, and turquoise.  
  
She winked at the guardians who got the idea. At once all of them turned into their human forms. Rose and Ruby looked the same as they had at the competition. Yue looked just like Yukito but for the moment still wore Yue's clothes for the time being. Kero was a bit shorter. He had golden blond hair in a page boy cut and golden eyes. For the moment he wore the same outfit as Yue. Phoenix looked the same as he did when he fought against Koji. Spinal had dark black/blue hair cut short. He turquoise eyes brought out the blue in his hair. At the present time he wore the same thing as Phoenix. "Wow," said all anyone could say. Tomoyo smiled. "It gets better," she released her wand. Eriol looked worried as did Ruby and Spinal. "Tomoyo are you sure you should be using magic so early?" he asked. "Of course that little nap restored our energy to full," said Tomoyo. Eriol looked to Ling. Using his secondary power of knowing what was inside people he confirmed it. "Now stop worrying and go stand by the wall with everyone else," she said. "Now I really have something to worry about," he muttered. Tomoyo as she swung her staff in a circle and spent around three times. Magic flowed around the room making everyone close their eyes. We they opened them they were all redressed.  
  
The girls all wore the same as did the guys. The girls' clothes wore the color of their aura. They wore long slim dresses with slits up to the waist with capris underneath. The splits were automatically buttoned. They had matching slippers to go with the outfit. The guys' matched their aura as well. They wore high necked long sleeve silk shirts. The clips at the neck were a darker shade of their aura. They wore silk slacks that worked for casual or fighting. Their slippers were the same as the clips. "Wow," said Kimari. "It's beautiful," said Haruna. "Yea I've never seen anything like it," said Jakita. Tomoyo beamed. "If you knew Tomoyo as long as I have you'd be used to it," said Sakura swinging her arm around Kimari's shoulder. "Yea and still every time she makes something new it is like it was her first masterpiece," said Melin twirling in the dress. "They can admire themselves for the rest of the night," whispered Syaoran to the guys who just nodded. The girls turned to them with hard glares right before they shot out their hands and used their telekinesis to throw the guys gentle but forcefully into the wall. "We get the idea," said Ryu as he and Syaoran shot Kimari and Sakura exactly the same glare. Sakura and Kimari blinked and let them go. The other girls had seen it too what pasted between the two couples that they didn't see at first. "Oh my goodness," said Tomoyo. "You four are almost exactly the same," said Jakita. "Like looking into personality mirrors," said Melin. "They're right," said Eriol looking at the four. "Why do I have the feeling that means something?" asked Koji. "I was thinking the same thing," said Ling. "Well spit it out," yelled Ryu and Syaoran both frustrated at being left in the dark. Kimari and Sakura moved to calm them. When Haruna saw it. "Twin," she said. Everyone looked at her confused.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter of The Clow Crystals. I hope you like the few twists I put in. Please R&R. YingFaLi003 


	16. Chapter 16

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
means thought/talking   
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 16  
  
from chapter 15  
  
The girls all wore the same as did the guys. The girls' clothes wore the color of their aura. They wore long slim dresses with slits up to the waist with capris underneath. The splits were automaticly buttoned. They had matching slippers to go with the outfit. The guys' matched their aura as well. They wore high necked long sleeve silk shirts.The clips at the neck were a darker shade of their aura. They wore silk slacks that worked for causual or fighting. Their slippers were the same as the clips. "Wow," said Kimari. "It's beautiful," said Haruna. "Yea I've never seen anything like it," said Jakita. Tomoyo beamed. "If you knew Tomoyo as long as I have you'd be used to it," said Sakura swinging her arm around Kimari's shoulder. "Yea and still everytime she makes something new it is like it was her first masterpiece," said Melin twriling in the dress. "They can admire themselves for the rest of the night," wispered Syaoran to the guys who just nodded. The girls turned to them with hard glares right before they shot out their hands and used their teleconisis to throw the guys gentlely but forcfully into the wall. "We get the idea," said Ryu as he and Syaoran shot Kimari and Sakura exactly the same glare. Sakura and Kimari blinked and let them go. The other girls had seen it too what pasted between the two couples that they didn't see at first. "Oh my goodness," said Tomoyo. "You four are almost exactly the same," said Jakita. "Like looking into personality mirriors," said Melin. "They're right," said Eriol looking at the four. "Why do I have the feeling that means something?" asked Koji. "I was thinking the same thing," said Ling. "Well spit it out," yelled Ryu and Syaoran both frustrated at being left in the dark. Kimari and Sakura moved to calm them. When Haruna saw it. "Twins," she said. Everyone looked at her confused.  
  
on with chapter 16  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Syaoran, Ryu, Kimari, and Sakura. "None of us noticed when we change back how alike you and Sakura look and now that I look back on it act too," said Jakita. "Same thing with you two," said Ling. All four looked at each other. "Oh my goodness there are only slight differences," said Kimari looking at Sakura. "Yea her hair is shorter then mine and her eyes have blue in them, but other then that we are the same height, size, statrure," said Sakura. Kimari smiled. "I never had a twin before," she said. "Unless you count Mirror," neither have I," said Sakura. "You two have more differences we only have one," said Syaoran looking at Ryu. "Just to think I had thought about letting my hair grow out," said Ryu. Sakura stepped infront of him as Kimari stepped infront of Syaoran. They both looked hard when the realized something at the same time. "No," said Kimari. "Ryu's eyes are darker then Syaoran's," said Sakura. "Your eyes don't match your hair like Ryu's does," said Kimari. "Well, that's nice," said Syaoran taking a seat. "I like that idea," said Ryu as he also sat down. "Does anyone else think we should contact Clow?" asked Eriol. Everyone raised their hands.  
  
Tomoyo quickly wrote the news into the book and they waited for the answer. It didn't take very long. Soon Clow's reply scrolled itself onto the page.  
  
Hello again everyone it is nice to know you are fine. Thank you for rescuing the others. The reason I chose them was because the likness between all of you. Syaoran, Sakura, Ryu, and Kimari all have looks the rest of you have other things in common with your twin from the other world. Melin and Jakita are best tactical planners ever to be found. Tomoyo and Haruna are the best dagger wielders. Koji and Eriol both have that mysterious all knowing knowledge. Ling and Simon have archery skills that rival Yue's. The skills you had were great now that are nearly unstoppable but Master Long will still try. You have two crystals you must find the other two. They will not come too easy they are the ones my father and I both created. They can be used for evil in the worse ways, but to get the next you must master the ones you have now. But you will have to practice on the road. Touya, Nakaru,and Yukito are having problems keeping the spirt realm safe. They believe that Long is despreatly trying to fine followers offering them life again after they give him your lives and the crystals. It is also reported that they believe he may kidnapped some spirits against their will. This has not been proven. Hurry my chosen ones time waits for none without conciquences.  
  
The page then went blank. "Well that's very interesting," said Ling looking at Simon. "Yes very I didn't notice our liknesses," Simon said. "Of course not we were taken with them," said Koji. "Right we skipped what wasn't seen at first for the most noticable," said Eriol. "Now we all have twins," said Tomoyo. "Yea this is gonna be fun," said Haruna with a sparkle in her eyes. Sakura and Kimari noticed it and groaned. "Two of you is just too much," they said. Tomoyo and Haruna just smiled. "Oh well lets get moving," said Kero. As he picked up Sakura's pack. "I could have gotten that Kero," she said to him while the rest of the group were getting ready. Yue also stepped up to her with Syaoran next to him. Kero frowned. "You used more power then Melin and Tomoyo so they wouldn't have to be hurt so bad that nap refueled them completly," said Kero. "You can hide it from them but not by those who are bound to you," said Yue. "We didn't let the others know because we don't want them feeling any burdens. If they don't have to neither should you Sakura," said Syaoran as he handed Yue his pack. Sakura looked down. "I didn't know how strong the evil was and didn't want Tomoyo and Melin to drain themselves to the point of fatality luckily it wasn't very strong and I used too much power," she said I'm sorry I worried you," she said. Syaoran sighed. Kero and Yue got the hint and walked away. "Sakura when I felt your power take such a dive I thought something was wrong luckily you had that back up supply which was activated when you slept so your power looked normal enough. I love you Sakura so does everyone else if you were serously hurt none of us would make it," he told her. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. "Thank you my Little Wolf. I love you too," she said as she leaned up and kissed him. Syaoran smiled. "We are going to say you hurt your ankle and I am going to carry you to the next town," he said. "So I can get some sleep?" she asked. Syaoran nodded. "But that could take so long and I am way too heavy," she said. "No your not as a matter of fact you are extreamly to light plus we are flying," he explained. Sakura glared. "I don't know should I take it as a complement or a insult," she said. "It was a complement," he said. Sakura smiled and yawned. "Fine we'll do it your way this time," she said as she let him pick her up and follow the others out the room. Eriol saw them first. "If you thought I didn't notice your wrong but I'll keep it a secret too," he said. "After all what kind of father would I be if I didn't notice the drastic decrese of power in my half daughter," he said loud enough so only Syaoran and Sakura could hear then said louder. "What's wrong Sakura?" he asked. "I think I hurt my ankle," she said. "I'm gonna carry her on the flight to the next town to save energy," said Syaoran. Everyone nodded. They made there way into the forest in back of the hotel far away from prying eyes. "Ok lets get this show in the sky," said Ruby sprouting her butterfly wings still in her human form as did the guardians. Next Ryu, Kimari, Koji, Haruna, Simon and Jakita sprouted fairy wings. Then Syaoran, Eriol,Tomoyo, Melin and Ling released their wands.  
  
O power of my star  
  
know my plight  
  
release the weapon to give off light  
  
in the name of Syaoran  
  
RELEASE...FLY  
  
Key with power

Over the light and dark

Sun and moon reveal thy true power

Release...FLY

Key of Violet

bond to the earth and plants

reveal your true boundless powers

Release....FLY

Key of the rose

Strong as sweet

Upon my hand give forth the staff of the flame and flow of water

Release.......FLY

Power of my family line

Power of the wind and ice S

word of phoenix

Release...FLY  
  
"Why did you guys release your wands?" asked Jakita. "Yea can't you release your wings with out your wands?" asked Simon. Eriol was about to speak but Koji beat him to it. "They can but it saves more energy to go by wand then just comand as a matter of fact it takes more energy for us then them because of this," he said. Eriol nodded. "Well lets go," said Syaoran looking down at Sakura who was already on her way to sleep. They soon all took off. The group flew for the rest of the day before stopping for dinner and sleep in a small road side inn.  
  
"Can we please have six rooms please?" asked Melin. The inn keeper nodded and handed her the keys. "Anything else?" he asked. "Yes how far is the next town and when is dinner," she asked. "Well the next town is a very small on about a days walk. If you are looking for the next biggest town you need to take a ship across the Mira Ocean. Dinner starts in five minutes and it can be deliervered to your room if you wish," he said. Melin smiled. "Thanks we'll let you know," she said. "I'm tired," said Tomoyo. "Yea I say we all take dinner in our rooms and set back out tommrow," said Eriol. Everyone nodded. Everyone filed up the stairs. The guardians split themselves among all of them. Kero and Yue went to see Ryu and Kimari to see how much alike they were to their masters. Ruby and Rose went with Tomoyo and Eriol to see some new outfits. Suppi and Phonix stayed with Koji and Haruna. Syaoran quickly took the still sleeping Sakura to their room before anyone could ask and questions as to why Sakura was so tired. He knew Sakura hated lying to everyone and he couldn't blame her. Once he had her in bed he went back down to order dinner.  
  
Sakura soon after woke up. She streched and yawned before comming out of bed and moving to the window. She stared out at the moon before closing her eyes in concentration. She first found out where each of her friends were before contacting Kero and Yue. Sorry I worried you guys I'm fine now thanks, she sent to them. We are glad to hear that, they sent back. After closing the link Sakura continued to stare out of the window she didn't hear Syaoran come back into the room. "It's good to feel you back to normal," he said coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She relaxed and leaned her hed on his chest. "It is gonna be very hard this rescuing the crystal and releasing the god and goddess," she said. "I know what your talking about. All this pressure and weight barring down on the eighteen of us. The fate of the universe in our power. I used to be scared about being the leader of the Li Clan one day. I used to work hard to make sure everyone was happy and they convinced me that being powerful was happy. They were wrong. Being in love is being happy. We were chosen to make sure everyone has a chance at happiness. I know for sure I want to be happy when this is all done," he said. Sakura turned still in his arms. "Me too and that is worth fighting for," she said as she kissed him. The happy moment was broken by a knock at the door. Dinner had arrived. "Wow look at all of this," said Sakura her eyes shining. "I thought you would be hungry after sleeping all day," said Syaoran as he picked up the first course. "You thought right," said Sakura as she too began to eat.  
  
Eriol soon stopped by to check on Sakura. "I'm fine really," she said when he walked in. He smiled at this. "I know but there are others you need to convince," he said. Sakura understood and stood and hugged Eriol who hugged back immedatly they were tranported into the void. There was Fujitaka, Clow, Touya, and Yukito. "Now Sakura you can't have everyone worried like that," said Fujitaka after hugging his daughter. "I could feel it in our realm," said Touya. "Me too seeing how I am still partically part of Yue," said Yukito. "I'm better now and tommrow we are going after the next crystal which we thing may be in the next town," she updated everyone. "Well I have some news too. It's about that kidnapping I think Long took mother and Mr. Li," he said. Everyone looked at him. I have kept in contact with them thus far and as of two days ago haven't been able to find them anywhere," he said. Sakura and Eriol frowned. Then nodded. "They're calling us back," said Sakura. "We'll keep an eye out and keep in contact with any changes," said Eriol. Sakura hugged her father and brother once more before they were transported back to the inn.  
  
When Sakura and Eriol returned he tried not to show how much he despised the fact that Eriol hugged Sakura. That's when he noticed how pale Sakura had become. "So what's going on," he asked. Sakura turned to him. "Touya thinks Long has kidnapped my mother and your father," she said. Syaoran also then turned pale. "We have to tell the others and finish eating before we head for the next town tonight," said Eriol leaving the room. Needless to say everyone only ate enough to refuel themselves before they paid and met in the wood. "Lets get moving," said Sakura.  
  
Thanx for reading this chapter of Clow Crystals. I have news. Soon I will finish my other fic The Start of Crystal Tokyo a Sailor Moon story which I will then make a crossover with this one. Please review to The Start of Crystal Tokyo I am having a writers block and need serious help help. Thanx again  
  
YingFaLi 003


	17. Chapter 17

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
means thought/talking   
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 17  
  
from chapter 16  
  
When Sakura and Eriol returned he tried not to show how much he despised the fact that Eriol hugged Sakura. That's when he noticed how pale Sakura had become. "So what's going on," he asked. Sakura turned to him. "Touya thinks Long has kidnapped my mother and your father," she said. Syaoran also then turned pale. "We have to tell the others and finish eating before we head for the next town tonight," said Eriol leaving the room. Needless to say everyone only ate enough to refuel themselves before they paid and met in the wood. "Lets get moving," said Sakura.  
  
on with chapter 17  
  
Ryu, Kimari, Simon, Jakita, Haruna, and Koji sprouted their fairy wings. The guardians transformed into their little forms and Sakura, Tomoyo, Melin, Eriol, Ling, and Syaoran transformed their staffs.  
  
O power of our stars  
  
know our bonded plight  
  
release the weapons to give off light  
  
in the name of Syaoran (Syaoran says  
  
in the name of Sakura (Sakura says)  
  
RELEASE...FLY

Key with power 

Over the light and dark

Sun and moon reveal thy true power

Release...FLY

Key of Violet 

bond to the earth and plants

reveal your true boundless powers

Release....FLY

Key of the rose 

Strong as sweet

Upon my hand give forth the staff of the flame and flow of water

Release.......FLY

Power of my family line 

Power of the wind and ice

Sword of phoenix

Release...FLY  
  
Once everyone was ready they took off into the night sky their silhouettes streaking across the full moon. Once a pace was set Melin and Jakita got together. "Ok we have some information about the next place we are going," said Melin. "We think we should plan everything before we get there," said Jakita. Everyone nodded. "Ok the port town is called Mirana from the name of the Mira Ocean. The town across the ocean is large and very cultured being a major trade route. Mirana is a smaller trade stop," said Jakita. The town has a small inn used to accommodate sailors and since it is high spring the inn will be packed it would be a good idea if we just camped out tonight and go to the town tomorrow," said Melin. "Ok that sound like a solid plan," said Eriol glancing over at Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo. All three had been very quiet during the trip. It worried him. "I see a clearing coming," said Kero. "It looks like a good place to camp out and its only about a fifteen minute walk to the town," he said. Eriol nodded and everyone landed. "Ok well its about ten o'clock I think we should hit the hay," said Ryu. "Yea tomorrow may be packed," said Koji. Everyone rolled out their sleeping mats and climbed in.  
  
Once she was sure everyone was asleep Sakura opened her link with Syaoran. (A.N. for right now this stands for Syaoran's telepathy and stands for Sakura's. ) Syaoran are you awake Yea. I can't sleep either Syaoran do you think they will be ok? We have to hope they can hang on until we can get to them, plus there isn't much he can do to them So you think he's using them for bait? Yes. I do think that Sakura and I know if he does anything that could hurt either of them he will have to deal with the consequences Sakura couldn't help but smile. I love you my little wolf Syaoran also smiled. I love you to my Ying Fa Sakura turned over and kissed him before turning over and closing the link. When Syaoran heard her breathing become deep and peaceful he allowed himself to also slip into sleep.  
  
But at first light he awoke after a stretch and yawn. Then looked over to Sakura mat to see it rolled up. He quickly stood up and surveyed the scene. When he realized all the girls were gone he calmed back down and started a fire after rolling up his mat, then opened his link with Sakura. Good morning Sakura, he thought to her. Good morning Syao- chan, she replied. Syaoran smiled. 'Looks like I have a new nickname,' he thought to himself. We are on our way back from a hot spring Haruna found you can wake up the guys to you all can go down while we cook breakfast, she thought to him. Ok he replied as they shut the link.  
  
He had the guys up and ready to go when they entered the clearing. After the initial greetings the guys set off while the girls got down working. They had found a wild chicken nest without the mother and borrowed the eggs after Kimari convinced them it was survival of the fittest. Then Tomoyo had spotted some fruits high in a tree and used her power over plants to bend the branch low enough to grab enough. Melin had stopped to tie her slipper and spotted a bush of what looked like miniature oranges. She packed enough to make juice for everyone. "We were lucky to come across all of this," said Melin as she and Rose squeezed the oranges for juice. "Yea it saves money too," said Haruna as she and Tomoyo cut the fruits. "Plus what's better then cooking a breakfast for the ones we love most," said Sakura as she scramble the eggs with the pan and spices they had thought to bring along. "It would be better if we had some bacon though," she said. "Your wish is our command," said Ling from the edge of the clearing carrying a slab of bacon. Simon was beside him with ham. "We were interrupted by a wild bore but Ling and I shot it with our arrows before it could do any damage then Ling cut up the good parts and we left the rest far away to get rid of the other hungry animals," said Simon. "Looks great," said Jakita as she brought out another pan and began frying the meats.  
  
Once the whole thing was done they had a nice conversation over breakfast. Sakura and Syaoran quickly washed the dishes with their Bubble Cards and the group got packed and set off towards Mirana. The walk was refreshing and brisk. It made good time to just look at everything and listen to the noises. Soon the clearing opened up on top of a hill below them was the small city and beyond that the most beautiful blue ocean they head ever seen. "Oh my goodness it is so beautiful," squealed Melin. Everyone else was too shocked at the beauty of it to utter a word. That's when Kimari noticed something as she stood next to Sakura. "Hey I didn't know that those crystals glowed," said Kimari. Sakura and everyone else looked down at their crystals. "A crystal is somewhere near here," she said as everyone watched the crystals pulsed a dull green. "We forgot to tell you the crystals glow when there is another nearby," said Tomoyo. Jakita nodded. "What else can they do?" she asked. "Well, when we stand in a certain order in a circle then the crystal will give us a picture of what the other crystal is and what it does," said Melin. "Well, do it," said Haruna excitedly. Every one smiled and got into order at once the crystal flashed and a hologram appeared in the center of the circle. Ling read the caption. "That Energy Crystal can either take energy or give energy sometimes unstable," he read. When he finished the hologram dissolved. Syaoran got an idea. "Why don't the guardians take our crystals and go into different directions of the town to get an idea where the crystal is or where it isn't," said Syaoran. Everyone nodded. Kero and Yue took Syaoran's crystal and went towards the ocean. Rose and Ruby went towards the east with Melin's crystal and Suppi and Phonix when towards the west with Eriol's crystal.  
  
It took all the way to early evening for the guardians to get back. Suppi and Phonix arrived first. "Ours stayed green once we had reached the bottom of the hill then stayed yellow the rest of the trip," said Phonix. "When we hit the forest it went completely out until we got back into town," said Suppi handing the crystal back to Eriol. "Thanks," he said and put it back around his neck. Rose and Ruby came back next with the same results. It took longer for Kero and Yue but the answer was one of good and bad. "The crystal turned red over the middle of the ocean," said Kero. Yue cut in before anyone could say anything. "Not bright red but just red. We believe that the crystal is located somewhere deep in the Mira Ocean," he said. At this everyone gasped. Some how they were going to have to go deep into the Mira to search for one of the most unstable crystals of all.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter of the Clow Crystals please R&R and tell me what you think. Don't forget to check out some of my other fics to. Ja


	18. Chapter 18

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
means thought/talking   
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 18  
  
from chapter 17  
  
It took all the way to early evening for the guardians to get back. Suppi and Phoenix arrived first. "Ours stayed green once we had reached the bottom of the hill then stayed yellow the rest of the trip," said Phoenix. "When we hit the forest it went completely out until we got back into town," said Suppi handing the crystal back to Eriol. "Thanks," he said and put it back around his neck. Rose and Ruby came back next with the same results. It took longer for Kero and Yue but the answer was one of good and bad. "The crystal turned red over the middle of the ocean," said Kero. Yue cut in before anyone could say anything. "Not bright red but just red. We believe that the crystal is located somewhere deep in the Mira Ocean," he said. At this everyone gasped. Some how they were going to have to go deep into the Mira to search for one of the unstable crystals of all.  
  
on with chapter 18  
  
"Well that puts a light on the situation," said Ryu. "I don't know about you guys but we can't breath underwater," said Koji. "I have a slight advantage with my main power being that of water," said Melin. "Yea but we are talking maybe thousands of feet down," said Ling. Melin pouted. "It's not your fault you can't turn into a fish Melin," said Simon. "Now that would solve all our problems," said Tomoyo. The group sat and thought of ideas for two hours straight. "What can go under water?" asked Haruna. "Fish is the only thing in this world and fish like beings that were ruled imaginary," said Jakita. "In our world there are submarines but that can't help. They sat a while longer when Sakura's eyes lit up. "What?" asked Syaoran. Eriol read her mind before she could even speak and quickly lifted the girl off her feet spent her around in the air before hugging her tight. "I have the smartest half daughter in any realm," he said still smiling. "WHAT," demanded everyone as Syaoran still fumed at the way Eriol had handled his fiancée. Eriol held up a finger to calm them down before snapping them and making a very thick book appear. Koji then went to his side seeing the book. "Now there is a legend here and it goes like this," he said and began to read.  
  
Deep in the ocean of Mira there is an ancient culture that were rumored to be descendents of those of Atlantis except one detail. Those of Atlantis were humans with the power to breath under water. These people were those of fish and humans. They looked of both, spoke to both, and could be either with their cultures power. They would sometime become human to come unto the land to find mates. They would also save those ship wrecked and bring them to their home. A fair and just king rules them.  
  
Everyone absorbed this. Sakura looked around. "Don't you get it they are mermaids and the crystal is down there somewhere in their land," said Sakura. Eriol looked and nodded to them that this was the same idea he had. "So that doesn't help us," said Ryu. Sakura smiled. "It helps more then you think. Lets go to the beach," said Sakura. "But it dark," said Kimari. "That's even better," said Eriol. They quickly made their way to the beach where they looked out unto the ocean. The crystals glowed a bright orange. Sakura began to transform her staff.  
  
O power of my star  
  
know my plight  
  
release the weapon to give off light  
  
in the name of Sakura  
  
Release....  
  
As soon as she did there was a rumbling sound coming from the ocean. "Sakura?" Kimari asked. "Not me," she said holding her wand closer. Everyone else released their's as well.  
  
Key of Valor  
  
Release....  
  
Ryu transformed his sword and got into a fighting position. He sword was silver with a black hilt  
  
Key of Beauty  
  
Release....  
  
Kimari transformed her staff and stood next to Ryu. The staff was white with a heart at the top.  
  
Key of Knowledge  
  
Release...  
  
Koji transformed staff and stood next to Kimari. His staff was gray with an ancient letter symbol at the top.  
  
Key of Trust  
  
Release....  
  
Haruna transformed her daggers. Both were gold with pastel green hilts.  
  
Key of Truth  
  
Release....  
  
Simon released his bow and arrow. The bow was a polished tan with matching arrows with silver points.  
  
Key of Insight  
  
Release...  
  
Jakita transformed her mirror. It was light blue back with an eye carved into it. At the moment it showed no reflection.  
  
O power of my star  
  
know my plight  
  
release the weapon to give off light  
  
in the name of Syaoran  
  
Release...  
  
Key of Violet bond to the earth and plants reveal your true boundless powers Release....  
  
Key with power Over the light and dark Sun and moon reveal thy true power Release...  
  
Key of the rose Strong as sweet Upon my hand give forth the staff of the flame and flow of water Release...  
  
Power of my family line Power of the wind and ice Sword of phoenix Release...  
  
The sea began to shift and the waves rolled higher and higher. "It's a tidal wave," yelled Sakura over the roaring waves. "What are we going to do?" asked Kimari. "We have to stop it," said Syaoran. "Its big enough to destroy the whole town," said Ryu. "I'll put a shield up to try and protect most of the coast," said Sakura. Syaoran looked at her. The coast stretched for miles it would probably leave her very weakened. "I'll use my mirror to help reflect the water back where it came from," said Jakita. Syaoran nodded for them to get to work. Sakura called her card.  
  
Shield Card  
  
Protect the coastal home and shops  
  
Release...  
  
Looking hear at what I see  
  
Reflect the disaster that could be  
  
Chanted Jakita thrusting her mirror forward from behind the shield with Sakura reflecting the on coming waves. Everyone else sprouted wings and too to the air. "Melin see if you can push the water back with your power" yelled Syaoran as he watched the waves begin to pound at the shield and be reflected. He could feel Sakura's power slowly waning with each blow. "Tomoyo make a forest of plants to suck up as much water as possible," said Eriol. He glanced back at Sakura and Jakita as their power levels took another hit. Sakura was at the place of bracing her feet deep into the sand. Jakita was pushing the mirror with almost full strength. "Simon use your wind arrows to push the ocean back with Melin. Kimari make a deep trench," said Ryu. "Haruna you and I will give them boosts of energy," said Koji.  
  
The group continued to hold the water back but all of them were weakening all of a sudden a figure emerged from the water. He lifted a spear and calmed the water once he was onto the beach then began to droop. Sakura and Jakita fainted Koji and Haruna had just enough energy to land and call back their wings. Kimari neatly and weakly filled her trench. Eriol and Syaoran called back the various cards they had used. Syaoran ran over to Sakura and picked her up and going to the rest of the group as did Simon when he calmed the winds.  
  
They gathered around the stranger. "Greetings I am King Rin from the Kingdom of Mira," he said. Everyone nodded still weakened. "What exactly was that?" asked Koji. "It is a reaction from a unknown object that is embedded in my Kingdom," he said as he gaze shifted to Sakura and Jakita mainly Sakura. "It is my fault that the tidal wave emerged. I should have been powerful enough to stop it before it got to the shore but it reacts to the use of power the more power the more destructive the force," he said. "That's why it emerged when Sakura released her staff," said Eriol. "Just think of the havoc if both Sakura and Syaoran released their staffs together like they do most of the time," said Koji. "I'm sorry," came Sakura's weak voice. Syaoran held her closer. "It's not your fault you didn't know," he said. Rin stepped closer Syaoran just sent him a glare. "It is ok My Lady, but we don't have much time to waste. You must all find a way to come if you are to capture this thing that keeps reeking havoc in my kingdom" said Rin. Everyone looked surprised. "How...how did you know?" asked Tomoyo. "You will understand once we get there," he said. Sakura stood on her own now. "We have to use the Shape Changing Crystal to turn into mermaids," said Sakura. Everyone looked at her. "That was her idea before the wave hit," said Eriol. Everyone nodded. The group quickly made their way to the deepest part of the water in which they could still stand. Rin swam a little ways into the ocean. Ryu, Kimari, Jakita, Simon, Koji and Haruna stood in a circle then Melin, Ling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Sakura stood in a circle around them then began a chant.  
  
Crystal of Change you we call  
  
Your help is needed of us all  
  
Clow Crystal we have found  
  
Spread your power all around  
  
Release...  
  
At once a bright light emerged and enveloped the group. When they light dimmed they all were under water. They all looked the same to the waist except that the girls now wore tight fitting tank tops and the guys wore their chest bare. Their tops were the color of their aura. From their bellybuttons down they all had a silver fish tail. "Kawaii," squealed Tomoyo. Everyone else just sweatdropped. "Come it is time I returned to my kingdom," said Rin as he began to swim down. Syaoran noticed the farther down they went the brighter the crystals became.  
  
At what seemed like forever the water became lighter. "Is it just me or is it getting lighter?" asked Haruna. "It is," said Rin. "I take it that your kingdom has electricity," said Koji. "We have to keep up with the times that is another reason that we send people to the surface," said Rin. "So your kingdom has all the necessities of the rest of the realm?" asked Eriol. Rin nodded. "Cool I get to check out all of the fashions of the Kingdom of Mira," said Tomoyo. Melin sweat dropped. "Tomoyo we have to find a way to free the people from the powers of the crystal," she said. "Then can we check out the fashions?" asked Haruna. "You to are more like twins then Clow Reed said," said Jakita. Kimari nodded in agreement. "We're getting close," said Sakura glancing at Syaoran's crystal. Everyone looked at the bright red crystal. "Come we have arrived," said Rin as they went around a mountain. Everyone gasped as they came nearer and nearer to a bright brilliant city covered in a magical bubble.  
  
Thanx for reading this chapter of the Clow Crystals. I'll update soon. Please continue to R&R. 


	19. Chapter 19

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
means thought/talking  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 19  
  
from chapter 18  
  
At what seemed like forever the water became lighter. "Is it just me or is it getting lighter?" asked Haruna. "It is," said Rin. "I take it that your kingdom has electricity," said Koji. "We have to keep up with the times that is another reason that we send people to the surface," said Rin. "So your kingdom has all the necessities of the rest of the realm?" asked Eriol. Rin nodded. "Cool I get to check out all of the fashions of the Kingdom of Mira," said Tomoyo. Melin sweat dropped. "Tomoyo we have to find a way to free the people from the powers of the crystal," she said. "Then can we check out the fashions?" asked Haruna. "You to are more like twins then Clow Reed said," said Jakita. Kimari nodded in agreement. "We're getting close," said Sakura glancing at Syaoran's crystal. Everyone looked at the bright red crystal. "Come we have arrived," said Rin as they went around a mountain. Everyone gasped as they came nearer and nearer to a bright brilliant city covered in a magical bubble.  
  
On with chapter 19  
  
"Wow," everyone exclaimed. "Welcome to my Kingdom," said Rin as he landed on the see bottom. The group followed him still swimming. They passed several men-at-arms on the way to the large gate that led into the bubble. "This place is amazing," said Sakura. "Thank you," said Rin looking at the younger girl intently. "How many people live here?" asked Kimari coming to swim right next to Sakura. Rin eyes widened a bit. Sakura and Kimari grinned. "We're sort of twins but not related," said Sakura. "You have a striking resemblance to each other and to my late wife," said Rin. Sakura and Kimari frowned. "Sorry," they said at the same time. "It is fine we had a happy life together I'll tell you more about her when we get inside," he said as they stepped into the gate. The gate was about a hundred feet tall and fifty feet wide. It connected to a tube then another gate the same size. "This is where the water gets drained out before the second gate opens," explained Rin. "You can change back when the water begins to reseed," he told them. They nodded. When the gate closed the water began to come down and they change back into their normal forms and clothes and held their breaths until the water was low enough for them to breath. When the water was all gone a fan system dried them off. "Cool a full body wash," said Jakita as the second gate opened.  
  
The streets were cobbled and smooth. The people used horse and wagons to get around. The people were dressed comfortable and all of them looked happy. There was no sign of the poverty as in some other towns. "Please we have much a way to go," said Rin as she climbed into a large horse drawn wagon. The rest of the group piled in after him. They all commented on the ride to the palace asking questions and pointing out different things that they normally wouldn't get to see. Soon they were over shadowed by the castle towering high above them. They could only gap. "Welcome to Palace Mira," said Rin as they walked through the gates. "Father," yelled a man's voice followed by a woman yelling "Papa" as two people came into the foyer of the grand castle. Rin swept the girl into his arms and nodded to the young man before turning back to the group. "I would like to introduce you to my children. Princess Nari and Prince Ashton," he said. The group either bowed or curtsied. "My children I would like you to meet the Clow Chosen. Eriol Hirrzagawa his fiancée Tomoyo Daidouji. Simon Reign and his fiancée Jakita Yamani. Ling Chow and his fiancée Melin Li. Koji Watkins and his fiancée Haruna Meeks. Syaoran Li and his fiancée Sakura Kinomoto. Also Ryu Kaigaishii and his fiancée Kimari Airashii," he introduced them. The prince and princess bowed and curtsied as well. Then looked at Sakura and Kimari. "Sorry to look at you so intently but you look just like my mother," said Ashton. "You Majesty have pointed that out," Kimari said smiling. "But you sound so much like her," said Nari. Kimari blinked. "Weird," said Sakura and Kimari. "How about we tell you about her over dinner it is to late to search for the crystal tonight and I will tell you how I know about your quest," said Rin. The group nodded. "Ashton and Nari will take you to your rooms," he said. Everyone bowed or curtsied when he bowed before he turned to leave. "Well lets go get you settle before dinner," said Ashton as he and his sister lead the group down a hall from the foyer.  
  
Everyone was shone to their rooms that they share with their fiancée and was told that they would be escorted down to dinner. Meanwhile they got a chance to relax. Sakura and Syaoran were laying out clothes they were going to wear to dinner. "Syaoran do you thing it is a bad that that I look so much like the old queen?" she asked. Syaoran who was also finding something to wear stopped. "I don't see how. Why?" he asked. Sakura just shook her head. Syaoran frowned and went to her. "Tell me Ying Fa what is it that is bothering you," he asked. "When I came into the castle I felt like sadness entered me," she said. Syaoran frowned even more. "I didn't feel any sadness from you," said Syaoran. Sakura smiled a sand smile. "That's because it wasn't me it came to me," she explained. "I have an idea since you think it has something to do with the late queen go take your bath and then go see Kimari to see if she felt anything," he suggested. He was rewarded with a bright smile and a kiss. "You are a genius my Little Wolf," she said as she raced to the bathroom to take her bath. Syaoran just smiled and returned to the task at hand. Soon Sakura came back out fresh and ready for dinner. She wore a white kimono with pink cherry blossom and small leaves floating around the material. She wore her hair in a half ponytail with the ends turned under held I place with a long green ribbon. She wore pink slippers on her feet. "I'll be back before they come get us for dinner Syaoran," she called as she swept her self past him. He quickly grabbed her arm and spun her into his arms and into a dip. "You look beautiful," he told her. She smiled up at him. "Thank you," she said. He smiled and kissed her. Lifting her back to her feet. "Maybe I can ask her later," she said softly. Syaoran laughed kissed her nose and went to the bathroom. "I'll get him for that one," Sakura vowed to herself before going out the door.  
  
Sakura made her way down the hall to Kimari and Ryu's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Ryu's voice came from the other side of the door. "It's Sakura," she said. "Oh," he said as he came to the door. "What can I do for you," he asked when she came in. "Actually I need to ask Kimari if she felt something when she entered the castle but if she is busy I'll ask before everyone goes to sleep," said Sakura. Ryu frowned. "If I'm not mistaken she said something about that before she went to take a bath she should be out any second now," he told her. As if she heard them Kimari came out the door in a white one shouldered dress it went to her ankles where it had a slit up to her knee. She wore white slippers with it. She had her hair curled. She and Sakura took on look at each other and smiled. "You look great," they chorused. Ryu shook his head and went into the bathroom. "So what brings you hear?" Kimari asked once they had sat down in the chairs on the balcony. "Well I was wondering if it bothered you that the King and his children think we look and sound so much like the late queen," said Sakura. Kimari immediately nodded her head. "It was like every time they mentioned it something sad would pass through me," said Kimari. Sakura nodded. "I thought it was just me," she said. Kimari shook her head. "No I felt it to but Ryu didn't seem to notice it so I brushed it off," she said. Sakura thought for a minute. "I'll come back after dinner before it's time to go to bed to see if you felt any different after he tells us about her," said Sakura standing. Kimari walked her to the door. "Ok," she said as she let the girl out. Sakura made her way to her room where Syaoran was leaving the bathroom. He was wearing a green button down shirt with a pair of black slacks. "Did you talk to Kimari?" he asked. "She said she felt it too. We're going to meet after dinner to see if there is any difference," she told him. He nodded and took her out unto the balcony. "This place is really beautiful it is bad that a crystal could destroy it all," he said. Sakura nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "Syaoran what do you think they are doing at home?" she asked. Syaoran shrugged slightly. "Who knows time might not even pass the same here as it does there," said Syaoran. Sakura looked up at him. "Do you think so?" she asked. "It's a possibility," he said. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Dinner," said Sakura as she raced to get the door. Syaoran smiled and followed. Out side was the rest of the group looking spiffy. Tomoyo wore slim lavender off the shoulder dress her hair down. Eriol wore a pair of black slacks a dark blue dress shirt and a black vest. Ling wore a pair of orange dress pants and a black dress shirt. Melin wore a red thick strapped dress with a slit up to her knees in the back. Her hair was in its traditional pigtails. Koji wore a pair of gray pants and a black button down shirt. Haruna wore a pastel green spaghetti strapped dress. Her hair was up in a ponytail. Simon wore a pair of tan pants with a black dress top under a tan vest. Jakita wore a three quarter sleeved dress with went to her knees. Her blond hair waving down her back. Ryu wore a pair of black pants and a black casual top under a white sports jacket. Sakura smiled. "Everyone looks great now let's get to dinner," she announced. The group laughed and followed the servant to the dinning room.  
  
When they arrived the royal family had yet to arrive. They took their seats and waited. All of them were slightly nervous to be eating in the company of royalty when Melin broke the ice and told them that they had ate with Syaoran and he was practically royalty. Everyone laughed and relaxed. Then the servants opened the doors and everyone stood as the king, prince, and princess entered. The king was in a royal blue suit and carried his staff. The prince dressed in all white carried his royal scepter. The princess was bright in gold she also carried a scepter. The group bowed and curtsied before they sat after the royal family. "Where are your guardians?" asked Rin as the first course was set in front of everyone. "They tire easily when they are in their human or true form so they will sleep all night to recover their energy for the battle tomorrow," said Eriol. Rin nodded. "Do you know what crystal you are seeking?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "It is the Energy Crystal it responds to different energy different ways that is why it has been wreaking havoc sometimes and none other times," said Melin. "The crystal has been here all year and has only started doing great damage in the last few weeks," said Ashton. Everyone looked at each other. "That is because of how close we have been," said Sakura. "How did you know about the crystals and us?" asked Kimari. "The queen was a minor sorceress and fortune teller and she told us of your cause and coming," said Nari. "I'll tell you all about her," said the king as they continued to eat dinner through his story.  
  
It turned out that Rin and the late queen, Sanitasha, were child hood friends and when it was time for Rin to marry they fought through the criticism and everything to try to be together. The former queen and king finally agreed when Sanitasha saved the queen from a fatal wound she got when she fell when they were riding one day. Everyone had laughed when they realized that the story sounded much like Sakura and Syaoran's. Rin and Sanitasha took the throne and raised their two children. Ashton was born first and Nari a year after. They had all lived happily until the beginning of the year when the queen had been using her magic in the valley when a boulder fell on her that was triggered by a strange earth tremor. She had died in her husband's arms leaving him her soul that he could use and remember her by. Rin had kept the soul in a locked box until he found a need for it. Ashton and Nari then began to tell stories of the late queen. Soon enough everyone retired to their rooms with the thoughts of the queen in mind. Sakura stopped in her room and went to the bathroom to change into her bed clothes. She wore a silk pink button down short sleeve top and a pair of silk green pajama bottom. She kept her slippers on for the moment and made her way across the hall. When Ryu opened the door he left. Sakura looked back then to Kimari.  
  
"He wants to ask Eriol something or other," said Kimari dressed in her white nightgown. Sakura smiled  
  
"I thought I had driven him out of the room," said Sakura. Kimari shook her head.  
  
"He wouldn't leave until he knew I wouldn't be hear alone my brave Dragon," said Kimari sighing. Sakura smiled and turned to the business at hand.  
  
"So did you feel anything different?" he asked stilling on the edge of the bed while Kimari finished brushing her hair. She finished and went to Sakura and silently asked permission to brush hers. Sakura nodded.  
  
"No I didn't feel anything that much different," she answered. Sakura nodded slightly.  
  
"The sadness was barely there though," she said putting her head down.  
  
"I wasn't sure but I think it was too," said Kimari. Then the girl sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Mari?" Sakura asked using her secret nickname for the other girl  
  
"Nothing serious but B (a.n. from cherry blossoms she just uses B) I've always wanted a sister someone I could relate to easily. Haruna and Jakita are fine but they are like cousins. I can really relate to you as a sister," she told her. Sakura turned to her.  
  
"I know it was weird for a while with just me, my brother, and father and no other female companionship until I met Tomoyo. Then when Melin found out Syaoran and I belonged together she became a friend as good as a cousin. Now I will have four older sisters and Melin will be my cousin but it's not like a sister that is the same age as me," said Sakura.  
  
"I'll be your sister if you'll be mine," said Kimari. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Pink swear?" she asked holding out her pinky. Kimari linked hers in it. Then someone knocked at the door. "Coming," they yelled at the same time knowing who was on the other side. They smiled and hugged each other before going to the door. It was Syaoran coming to get Sakura and Ryu looking for entrance to his room.  
  
"Everything ok?" asked Syaoran taking Sakura's hand.  
  
"The sadness isn't so intense now as it was earlier," said Kimari.  
  
"Other then that everything is perfect," said Sakura. Ryu and Syaoran smiled and the two couples parted for the night. If they could feel the bond between the two young women they didn't say anything.  
  
meanwhile with Tomoyo and Eriol  
  
"Sakura and Kimari have realized the bond between them," said Eriol climbing into the bed. Tomoyo was doing the same on the other side.  
  
"Do we all have bonds to our twin?" she asked quietly. Eriol looked to her. "I feel the want and need to be closer to someone but I don't want Sakura to feel like I'm betraying her as my best friend," she said. Eriol wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Do you feel betrayed by Sakura?" he asked. Tomoyo's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course not I feel happy for her someone filled that spot that I couldn't reach," she said. Eriol smiled.  
  
"Then I think we will all have a bond with someone else and it may not be our twin," said Eriol. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"That makes me feel much better," said Tomoyo. As they curled up and went to bed.  
  
Soon everyone in the castle was in a peaceful rest and only the guards on watch stirred as well as the royal family who was meeting secretly in the royal library. Ashton arrived their and took a seat at the desk. Nari arrived soon after. The siblings waited patiently for their father who arrived before one a.m. Nari jumped on the chance to speak first.  
  
"Father I would like Koji to be my husband," she said. Her father and brother looked at her. Ashton shrugged.  
  
"I would appreciate to have the young woman Jakita to be my future wife," he said. Rin looked at both his children.  
  
"I also would like two of there group but they are to powerful as they stand now we will wait until after they have captured the crystal then we shall seize your chosen as well as Sakura and Kimari and send the others from our kingdom by force," he explained. His children looked at him for an answer.  
  
"I am going to bring your mother back to the land of the living using Sakura and Kimari's body and voice to harness her soul. I can put their bodies together with a transferring spell your mother had locked away then with the same spell I'll put her soul into the combined body," he explained. Ashton's eyes filled with wonder and Nari's filled with unshed tears from the chance of having her mother back.  
  
"Mother will be back?" asked Ashton. Rin nodded.  
  
"But we have to act like we have all today not different only a little excited on having the crystal captured and no more," said Rin. The siblings nodded before they spilt up and went to bed for the night.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter of Clow Crystals please R & R. 


	20. Chapter 20

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
means thought/talking   
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 20  
  
from chapter 19  
  
"I am going to bring your mother back to the land of the living using Sakura and Kimari's body and voice to harness her soul. I can put their bodies together with a transferring spell your mother had locked away then with the same spell I'll put her soul into the combined body," he explained. Ashton's eyes filled with wonder and Nari's filled with unshed tears from the chance of having her mother back.  
  
"Mother will be back?" asked Ashton. Rin nodded.  
  
"But we have to act like we have all today not different only a little excited on having the crystal captured and no more," said Rin. The siblings nodded before they spilt up and went to bed for the night.  
  
on with chapter 20  
  
The next morning everyone awoke with new fashion balls from Tomoyo. Sakura took a bath and through up her ball and released it. When she was finished she had on a knee length high necked sleeveless white dress with slits up to her waist trimmed in pink. Underneath she was a pair of short shorts also pink a pair of white slippers trimmed in pink and a two tone white and pink ribbon she put in her hair when she tied it in a ponytail. 'I guess she found out about me and Kimari,' she thought to herself as she left the bathroom. When she came back there was a note from Syaoran. It said that he and the guys were going to the communal bathroom because the girls were taking to long. Sakura shrugged and began her stretches. When she was done there was a knock at the door. There was Kimari standing in an outfit the same design but switched colors with majority pink and minor white.  
  
"I guess Tomoyo found out her bond," she said as she let Sakura put her ribbon in her hair. Sakura smiled.  
  
"It seems so. I wonder who else is going to have a bond," she said.  
  
"I think all of us will but not necessarily twins," said Kimari. Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
"I was about to meditate want to join me?" she asked. Kimari nodded.  
  
with Melin  
  
Melin had just come out of the restroom and found Ling's note but she was having a problem with zipping the back of her outfit. It was almost like her other one but the colors were red and orange and didn't have sleeves instead it was more like a halter. He used her powers to find everyone. Sakura and Kimari were meditating which she didn't want to bother. Tomoyo was still in her bathroom as was Jakita. The only other person was Haruna who power was spiking. She quietly went across to the other girl's room and knocked on the door. Haruna opened it. She was wearing a turquoise short sleeved high dress with a pair of light gray almost silver capris underneath. Her slippers were light gray as well but the comb that held her red hair at the back of her neck was turquoise as well.  
  
"Hey Melin what can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"I can't get the zipper to zip can you get it everyone else is busy?" she asked. Haruna zipped it for her. "So what are you doing?" Melin asked. Haruna turned to show Melin her little practice area she had made. It was simply a block of wood held to the wall using her telekinesis. Melin gasped.  
  
"I like throwing knives and needed some practice," said Haruna. Melin looked at her.  
  
"Oh can I try please I haven't done it since we left training for the journey," said Melin. Haruna nodded and handed the girl her knives.  
  
"I haven't seen anyone else who could do it very well," said Haruna. Melin just winked at her and threw the first knife. It hit the center of the board. Melin followed the first with the rest. All hit dead center.  
  
"How good was that?" asked Melin. Haruna smiled.  
  
"I can barely do better. Hey want to try this routine I just made?" she asked the other girl. Melin nodded and they spent the rest of the time before breakfast perfecting it before everyone was called down to breakfast. After breakfast Rin and his family climbed into a wagon. The rest of them followed in a second wagon to the place where the crystal was located. They stopped at a cave.  
  
"Inside you will find the crystal we don't know much about it or it powers so please be careful," said Rin bowing to them. The group either bowed or curtsied back. Before turning and entering the cave. Inside was dark.  
  
"I don't guess we could have gotten a torch?" asked Simon.  
  
"It is probably best we sneak up on the crystal," said Eriol. Everyone nodded and followed the bath deeper into the cave. They had been walking for an hour when Simon noticed something.  
  
"I think I see light just head it is a ghostly blue color," he whispered back to the group. Everyone pushed forward silently soon they were in a chamber where in the middle was a ghostly blue ball. When they were all inside the entrance closed and the guardians were forced on to the wall enabling them to move.  
  
"Don't fret you will be joined up there soon enough," said the ball as it began to take shape of a man slightly over seven feet tall. He was heavily muscled and looked well balanced and light on his feet despite all of his bulk. He wore a pair of black slacks and a slightly loose fitting top the color the ball had been.  
  
"I guess you are the next Clow Crystal?" asked Koji. The man nodded.  
  
"So what do we have to do to beat you?" asked Jakita. The man smiled a big smile.  
  
"We are going to play a game," he said. Everyone looked confused. "I will fight any two of you. If you beat me you win if I beat you I will use your powers to transport someplace where you will have to find me all over again," he said. Melin didn't believe him entirely.  
  
'There's something else isn't it?" she asked. He looked at her.  
  
"The rest of you will join your guardian friends on the wall and every minute I am still active your power will go down a notch," he told them looking at each one of them. "So chose wisely," he said. They all huddled in a group.  
  
"So who do we send to get rid of him fast," asked Eriol.  
  
"We don't have much information like weapon choices or anything," said Ryu.  
  
"We also don't know what kind of opponent he his," said Tomoyo.  
  
"We need out best," said Jakita. Kimari and Sakura looked at each face.  
  
"We should pick Melin," said Kimari. "And Haruna," said Sakura. Everyone looked at the Kimari and Sakura. Then at Haruna and Melin who were still looking at the other two like they were crazy.  
  
"Why?" they asked at the same time. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Because I know Melin can use any weapon like she was born with it in hand," she said.  
  
"And Haruna does anything she do to her fastest potential," said Kimari. Everyone looked back to Melin and Haruna. The two looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Fine we'll do it," said Melin as the group broke. The ball turned back to the man.  
  
"Well then let's get started," he said as the rest of the group was pushed back to the wall like the guardians. He smiled. "I should have mentioned a few other details first," he said everyone looked at him unbelievingly. "One we can use any weapon and change when ever you feel like it but we start off with no weapons. Also every time one of you takes a hit one of your friends will lose power and all of them will feel it. Also after you switch weapons the amount of power they lose will go up a bit," he said. All of them cried out.  
  
"Why didn't you mention this before?" asked Haruna. He smiled  
  
"It must have slipped my mind," he said. Melin and Haruna moved into a fighting stance and got ready. The crystal did the same at once they all attacked. They were a blur of kicks punches blocks and all. Before long all of those on the wall have felt some kind of pain and their power was leaving steadily. Melin and Haruna doubled their efforts as they switched to weapons after the crystal drew a long sword. Now they began to get the upper hand with their short swords because the long sword took more momentum to swing and block. Melin got a slice on his thigh as Haruna went for his neck in the kill position. The crystal blocked Melin's second blow and punched Haruna in the stomach then he switched weapons to the staff. Melin and Haruna flipped back into a fighting stance and took a glance at their friends they were all looking quiet weak.  
  
"Melin we have to switch to knives so we can execute the routine we used earlier," she whispered to Melin.  
  
"Do you think they can hold on for a while longer?" asked Melin. Haruna looked at her.  
  
"They will have to," she said Melin nodded and they switched their weapons to knives but they were hidden in different sheathes on their bodies where the crystal didn't see. Melin ran forward and wit all her strength pushed the crystal to the wall. She rolled out of the way and threw to knives as did Haruna. Melin's knife held on to his pants legs and Haruna's hooked into his shirt. They got back into position and threw the rest from their hiding places. The knives now went around his whole fame. Melin and Haruna jumped in front of him and placed their last knife at his neck in the kill position. The crystal smiled and turned back into a ball.  
  
"You have beaten me," said the voice. Everyone was released from the wall. The guardians went to work raising their powers slightly so they could make it out of the cave before turning to their smaller forms and going into the bags. Haruna and Melin smiled.  
  
"Clow Crystal return to the form you were destined to be," they said together linking their hands as a bond between them formed like the one with Kimari and Sakura. The crystal twirled and split into six pieces and embedded its self in the keys of Sakura, Syaoran, Ling, Melin Tomoyo, and Eriol. The group rushed over and hugged the two heroines.  
  
"Let's go I need a bath and a nap," said Melin.  
  
"A nap sounds good," said Ling kissing Melin. Everyone laughed as they made their way out of the cave. When they entered the daylight everyone frowned at what they saw...something was not right about this.  
  
A cliff hanger. Please review and get ready for the next chapter. Thanks for reading his chapter of the Clow Crystals. 


	21. Chapter 21

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
means thought/talking   
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Syaoran and Ryu stepped up. "King Rin what is the meaning of this?" asked Ryu. "We have captured the crystal we are ready to go," said Syaoran. Rin stepped forward. "I am sorry but all of you may not return to the upper world?" he told them. The guards seized them in two groups. Sakura, Kimari, Jakita, and Koji were taken towards the royal family. While the rest were dragged to the stone pad in the center of a circle of guards. Both groups struggled weakly to release themselves to get to their friends. Ryu, Syaoran, Haruna, and Simon cried out when Kimari, Sakura, Haruna, and Koji were knocked unconscious and dragged away. "What is the meaning of this Rin give me back our friends," yelled Ling. "I cannot but I will tell you what I plan to do to them," he told them. "Your honor demands that you show us respect for saving your kingdom Rin if it was not for us your little bubble would be nothing," yelled Melin. "True but I am saving my honor by sending you all back to the land without you having to use you powers seeing how you are all to weak to fight back with your full potential," Rin replied. "Rin if you don't release my daughter and my friends take my word that we will be on you like heat to a flame," said Eriol his voice very cold. "I'm sure but by the time you try to come back I will have completed what I set out to do," he said. "My father plans on using your beautiful fiancées to reincarnate my mother with the soul she left us when she died," Nari told Syaoran and Ryu who paled at the news. "As for your fiancées my sister and I will be marrying them," Ashton told Haruna and Simon. They began to struggle more. "Now that you know we are at liberty to let you go," said Rin stepping up to the stone the group was on. He raised his staff and slammed it into a hole in the stone. "We'll have you personally," Syaoran told Rin on his and Ryu's behalf. The king smirked and in a flash the stone was empty. "Well lets move on we have two wedding and a resurrection to do," said Rin as he walked back towards the castle. The company of soldiers and the captured followed behind.  
  
A flash on the beach interrupted the late evening walks of the villagers. Syaoran was the first to wake. With his eyes full of hurt he stomped off by himself. "Syaoran come back we have to find a way to get them back," yelled Tomoyo her eyes quickly filling with tears. "How?" he asked sending her a weak glare due to the tears also filling his eyes as he went off farther by himself. "What's wrong why did he say that?" asked Melin. "He can't feel her anymore neither can I," said Eriol his eyes closed in concentration. He opened his eyes to look at Simon and Haruna. "I envy your bonds to her but we don't have one that strong," said Simon his voice extra soft. "We can feel them for up to ten miles but any farther we lose them," said Haruna as tears leaked from her eyes. "We have to do something," Ryu said in frustration. "Yea but what we don't even know where to look not to mention that we are as weak as newborn kittens," said Melin her anger starting to show. Eriol motioned for Ling and the young man quickly and swiftly took his fiancée somewhere to blow of the steam. Tomoyo broke down into a sob she tried to hide but it didn't work. "We need to regroup soon as everyone is rested enough so we can figure something out," said Eriol looking at what was left of the group. They all nodded in agreement before going off. Eriol carried Tomoyo away. Ryu went to share his pain with Syaoran. Haruna supported Simon.  
  
Melin & Ling POV  
  
Melin kept stomping until she legs began to feel weak. Then she collapsed into the sand. "It's not fair," she wailed into Ling's shirt. He just kept stroking her back. "What's not fair Melin?" he asked trying to make her talk about her problems. "They have been through too much. The rivalry, me, the separation, the time, all those others who've wanted a piece of them and when they are finally happy this journey comes to test their bonds," she cried. Ling knew she was now talking about Sakura and Syaoran. "Melin everything will be ok," he told her his voice soothing. She looked up. "I know it will. Tomoyo and I have done too much work to let some royal pain in the back do this to them. I had to fight off most of the girls that went after Syaoran as did Tomoyo even though we never let them know we did," she said drawing in deep breaths. "Melin you and Tomoyo's work was a complete success when Sakura said yes to Syaoran's proposal now we have to be the glue and keep them together," he told her. Melin smiled at him. "That's another reason why I said yes to you Ling Chow. You are the only one that can cut though my temper like it's butter," she said smiling at him. "That's because your smile makes me melt," he told her. Melin smiled at him. "That made no sense but I loved it anyway," she said laying her head on his chest and glared out into the ocean.  
  
Simon & Haruna POV  
  
"You know I what?" asked Simon. "What?" Haruna asked her voice soft. "I think the ones who are suffering the most are Sakura and Syaoran," he said. "How can you say that?" she asked. "I asked Melin one night how Syaoran and Sakura got together being complete opposites and she said it took years not love at first sight like it happened with most of our group," he said. "I see what you mean but we'll all be back together again," said Haruna her eyes brightened. "If Sakura and Syaoran could survive that long all the long not knowing if the other felt the same we can do it knowing they are counting on us," she said. "Yea knowing them they are going to make their little plan as hard as possible," said Simon. They continued to talk of their friends' antics since they had known them.  
  
Tomoyo & Eriol POV  
  
"How are you doing?" Tomoyo asked Eriol as they walked down the beach. Eriol looked up surprised. "I should be asking you that," he told her squeezing her hand for comfort. Tomoyo shook her head. "Eriol next to Syaoran you have the strongest bond with Sakura. You are her father as much as Fugitaka is that's why I asked. You may hid it from everyone else but not me," said Tomoyo. Eriol sighed. "I can't feel her anymore its like she is dead to me even though I know she is not. All her life I had felt her without truly knowing it was her so it is like losing my only daughter," said Eriol his voice rough. "Oh Eriol she will be ok and by now she is waking and giving the king what he deserves she will make it back to us you just wait them you can give them a piece of your mind," said Tomoyo brightly. Eriol looked at her and kissed her forehead then her nose. "Tomoyo you are truly a star that outshines all the rest, as for me getting to Rin I'll let Syaoran and Ryu take care of him," said Eriol as he finally kissed her lips. Tomoyo sighed and smiled as they continued to regain their power back.  
  
Ryu & Syaoran POV  
  
Ryu and Syaoran sat in silence on the rock. Soon Syaoran broke the silence. "So how long have you and Kimari known each other?" he asked. "Since we were twelve but we been together since her thirteenth birthday," said Ryu looking at Syaoran for the same question. "We started off as rivals when we were ten by the time we were eleven I had fallen in love with her. I told her but I had to return home before I got her answer. Then last year we were bought back together to train and we got together a few weeks ago we were forcefully engaged before we came on the journey," Syaoran explained. "Wow I was able to propose to Ki but the time she was fifteen but I didn't have all the pressure that you have," said Ryu using her nickname for his fiancée. "What does Kimari mean anyway?" asked Syaoran. "In her native land it means Angel. She's never been there but her grandmother was and her parents named that after her grandmother," said Ryu. Then smiled. "Everyday she woke up she would bound into my room and jump on my bed and greet me the same way 'Good morning my dragon' she's called me that since were well little. I used to be the dragon that protected the princess and I still do," he said. "I know what you mean with the nicknames. My name means Little Wolf and Sakura greeted me the same way as Kimari greeted you except that I usually have to wake her up," said Syaoran smiling at the thought. "Sakura means cherry blossom in Japanese right?" asked Ryu. Syaoran nodded. "But I use her Chinese nickname Ying Fa which also means cherry blossoms," said Syaoran. Ryu nodded. "We'll lets get back I think we're ready," he said. Syaoran nodded. "If they aren't I sure am I need her back in my arms," said Syaoran standing helping Ryu up. "I follow you there," said Ryu. Syaoran turned to Ryu. "Thanks I've never been able to talk to anyone besides Sakura like that until recently and still never that much," he said. Ryu smiled at him. "Same here. I've never had a brother," he said slowly. Syaoran smiled at him. "I think I could use one with as many sisters I have," he said. They share a brief hug as they made their way back to the group with new bond between them.  
  
"Ok now that we're rested we need to come up with a plan," said Syaoran. "I know no one in our group has power over animals do any of you?" he asked Haruna, Ryu, and Simon. Haruna and Ryu shook their heads. Everyone looked at Simon. "Well sometimes I can here them but I've never asked them for anything. "Do you wanna try?" asked Tomoyo her voice understanding but her eyes sad. "I'll see what I can do," he said as they all wadded into the water and swam a little ways out. Simon went out a little father after a few moments of treading water they felt something below the surface. Something big. "Simon is that you?" Ryu called to his friend. "It's a new friend of mine," he called to them as a very large whale broke the surface. "We're riding inside it?" asked Eriol as the whale opened its mouth and began to suck in water. Simon turned and smiled before swimming into the whale. The others followed him wearily. "All in the name of love," Syaoran muttered as he too was sucked in.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter of Clow Crystals please R&R 


	22. Chapter 22

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
means thought/talking  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 22

This Chapter is dedicated to Ms. Sakura Moon my most energetic reviewer and first favorite author.

Kingdom of Mira

Sakura woke up to the faces of servants that served the royal house. They had food and water. Sakura looked across the small room and saw Koji and Jakita coming to. Then she looked to her right to see Kimari stony faced. Sakura's mind played out what had happened and immediately began to search for the bond that she and Syaoran held. Not only could she not feel it she couldn't feel Eriol. But she refused to give up she knew that the nap had restored most of her power. She guessed that the others had restored most of their as well. The servants had left the food and water near enough so that they could reach it with their one free hand while their other hand and feet were bound. Sakura didn't even try for the food knowing that there was a possibility that it could be drugged. Slowly she checked the walls for hidden screens that could be used for spying. When she was satisfied she nodded.

"Well we need a plan," she announced. Everyone looked at her. Koji smiled a sad smile.

"Sakura we happen to be chained to walls and our keys are gone," he told her. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I noticed, as well as our engagement rings and I have every notion to get them back," she said. Kimari looked at her.

"Sakura you don't even have your cards," she said.

"I know and one trick I learned was that don't relay on magic alone," she said as she curled her legs so she could reach into her slipper. She moved a flap aside and brought out a small thin fold of leather. She opened it to reveal a lock pick kit. Jakita, Koji, and Kimari looked at her surprised.

"Sakura I had no idea," said Kimari acting discussed. Sakura winked and began to work at her locks.

"My baka big brother was good for something" she said.

With the rest of the group

The group settled down in the mouth of the whale. They just sat in wonder for quiet a time. No of them had ever wondered what the inside of a whale looked like and now they all knew.

"So tell us Simon why this whale decided to help us," said Tomoyo. Simon smiled.

"He felt an abnormal production of energy that could change the course of the ocean as all fish know it. When I asked him where he told me the royal underwater palace. I then explained what was happening and offered the sea creatures our help to stop Rin he agreed," he said in a-matter-of-fact way. The whale began to sing. Everyone covered their ears against the powerful sound.

"I can feel Sakura what is he saying Simon," yelled Syaoran.

"He says we are behind the mountain that covers Mira," he yelled back. Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Melin, and Ling released their wands and used the shape changing crystal to turn hem all into fish instead of mermaids. The whale let them out of his mouth. "There has to be a way into the bubble without going through the front gate," said Ryu the fish. Everyone nodded and began to search the area in pairs. Syaoran and Ryu, Tomoyo and Simon, Melin and Haruna, Ling and Eriol. They all headed in different directions.

Syaoran and Ryu

"So who else do you think will have a bond?" asked Ryu as they searched the west side of the bubble.

"Well you, Kimari, Sakura and I were connected to our twins, but Melin is connected to Haruna who's twin is Tomoyo which means that they don't have to be twins. My guess is that it will be Tomoyo," said Syaoran. Ryu nodded in agreement.

Melin and Haruna

"Do you think Koji will be ok," asked Haruna as she and Melin searched the east side. Melin moved so she could swim fin and fin with the other fish/girl.

"I'm sure he will plus with Sakura they should be making their get away soon," said Melin. Haruna pressed her fish body against the other girl in a fishy hug as they continued to look for someway into the bubble kingdom.

Ling and Eriol

"So who do you think your bond will be with?" asked Ling as they searched the front of the kingdom.

"I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure it will be with either Koji or Jakita," he said.

"That would leave the other to me," said Ling. Eriol nodded. Then Ling dawned on something. "Why not Simon?" he asked.

"Because he's going to be linked with Tomoyo," said Eriol.

"You're not worried about that?" said Ling. Eriol the fish looked at him.

"Of course not I trust Tomoyo completely and I won't get jealous of family and that's how I view Simon as a brother but I can tell Tomoyo views him as a brother more then I do," he said. Ling nodded.

Tomoyo and Simon

"Tomoyo do you have any siblings?" asked Simon as they searched the back of the kingdom. Tomoyo shook her head.

"The closest person I've ever had was Sakura until this journey," she said. "Then it was Haruna who is my twin but I don't feel her as a sister like Syaoran and Ryu or Sakura and Kimari feelings are like that of siblings," she said.

"Oh," he said. Tomoyo looked at him.

"I've always wanted a brother. I looked at Sakura and Touya and wanted that kind of relationship. Then there was Syaoran and his four sisters. I envied them for a while," she said. Simon let out a deep breath.

"Tomoyo I don't know if I am any kind of brother figure to you but you are a sister figure to me. A long time ago had a little sister but she moved away with my father when he and my mother split up it was like losing something I never could have back. I haven't seen her since I was six. A while ago there was a rumor that she and my father had went sailing and a storm tore their boat apart and they drowned, but no one could be sure because no one had heard for them in such a long time. But since I have met you I have felt better then I have since I was six. You pester me only slightly but it's there and you make me proud of the things I do with just a smile," he said then breathed. "Tomoyo what I am trying to say is that I want to be your big brother if you want one," he said as he looked to see the fish/girl crying. Tomoyo threw herself to him and gave him a fishy hug.

"Of course I'll be your little sister and I promise to be the best sister ever," she said. Simon smiled and placed a fin on her head.

"Thanks," he said then something behind her caught his eye. "Tomoyo look," he said swimming over to a trench. Deep inside was a huge tub it was also surrounded by the bubble like thing but inside there was still water to let the tub float. There was a tube going from the top of the tub to another tube that was large enough to fit maybe a small child or in their case several small fish. The tubes went all the way back to the kingdom.

"It must be like a waste disposal the metal tub collects it all from the metal tube that goes all the way to the bubble," said Tomoyo.

"The bubble around the tub must be to keep it closed off from the rest of the ocean and the bubble tube protects the rest of the metal tube," said Simon.

"Meaning that the tubes must lead to a way inside the castle," said Tomoyo.

"So if we can get out of the tube into the castle them everything will be set," said Simon. Tomoyo smiled.

"The Through Card will take care of that," she said as she sent a message to Eriol who sent it to Syaoran who then sent it to Melin who all relayed it to their companions who joined up with Tomoyo and Simon and proceeded into the tub and towards the castle. Sakura we are coming just stall as much as you can, Syaoran sent to Sakura. Syaoran we can't they stole our rings and keys and put us inside this room. I'm working on getting the chains off but they are complicated. So far I have Kimari and me free she sent him back. Well, try your best we are on our way and we will find some way to get your things back he sent to her. Ok, she sent back and they closed the link.

"They have them chained in a room. Sakura is working on picking the locks but says they are complicated and that their engagement rings and keys are gone," he told the group they all gave him a fishy nod and continued.

Back inside the room

"Syaoran says they are on their way and are going to find our things if we don't get them first she said as she popped he lock on Jakita's chains. She then went over to Koji. She was about to start when the door opened. There stood Rin and six guards. Sakura looked to Koji. He nodded. Sakura thrust out her hand and used her telepathy to yank the lock apart. Koji winched and checked his wrist.

"It's not broken just bruised," he told her standing with the rest of the group.

"What is this, what are you doing," Rin yelled. Sakura jumped into the group of soldiers and cleared a space for everyone else to get through. Once they were out of the room they sprinted down the hall.

"Sakura do you know where we are going?" asked Kimari from next to their as they turned a corner.

"Don't you feel that build up of angry power?" she asked her voice tense.

"If anyone can't I'd be surprised," said Koji.

"What is it?" asked Jakita.

"It's the Sakura Cards when they are taken away from me," said Sakura.

"They are seriously pissed," said Koji. Sakura nodded.

"So am I lucky Syaoran and the others are almost in the castle they'll meet us there," she said as she stopped and turned to the soldiers behind them. Hey eyes began to glow pink and to beam shot from them and into the ceiling that then collapsed stopping their advance. Her eyes changed back to their normal emerald green and she staggered.

"You could have asked one of us to do it if it was going to drain you," said Jakita helping her back onto her feet.

"I was getting mad enough to do something stupid so I had to lose some of the anger," she said as they began to jog again.

"We'll try to hold off until we get your cards," said Kimari looking at her worriedly. Sakura sent her a small smile. Then her eyes brightened as did the rest of the group.

"They're coming," they all said at the same time as they picked up their pace.

With Syaoran, Ryu, Eriol, Tomoyo, Ling, Melin, Simon, Haruna

They landed on the floor of the room and changed back. Immediately Syaoran cursed. Everyone looked at him strangely. It was the first times seeing him lose his temper like that.

"The Sakura Cards are mad," said Eriol. Syaoran nodded.

"So is Sakura, she's already blown off a great deal of energy," he told everyone.

"They're heading towards the Cards," said Ling as their group began to run in the same direction.. They all kept running until both groups busted into the same room from separate doors. The Sakura cards reacted immediately took flight from their barrier prison and around Sakura lifting her several feet into the air all of them talking to her. When she opened her eyes she was floating back towards the ground. All the other couple had reunited. When she was on the ground she found her self tucked into Syaoran's embrace. She almost wanted to cry then her senses screamed and she flung herself and Syaoran down as a ball of blue green energy flew past them and into the wall behind them. They all quickly jumped into a fight stance. Sakura stepped forward as did Koji, Kimari, and Jakita.

"I think you have a few things that belong to us," she said loud and clear to let Rin, Ashton, and Nari know they were serious.

"But you want need those ugly common ring when we force you to marry us," said Ashton.

"And what use will be your keys if your powers are taken to reincarnate my mother through her look two alike," said Nari.

"As for the key," said Kimari and called key by holding out her hand her key tore itself form Rin's neck and flew into her hands. Koji held out his beckoned his key with his finger and it flew from Nari. Jakita snapped her fingers and her key came from Ashton. Sakura raised an eyebrow as Rin closed his hand around her key. She brought a closed fist from her side and opened it in front of her where it materialized. Rin opened is hand to find it gone.

"Rings please," she said. Rin shook his head no. Sakura shrugged and pulled a box from behind her. Rin, Ashton, and Nari gasped. It was the box that held the late queens soul.

"You can't open it," Rin said smirking. Sakura smirked back and reached into her hidden pocket and withdrew a card. It was the Lock Card. She slid the card's edge into the seem and the top popped open. Inside laid the golden soul of the queen. Rin scowled and tossed Kimari her ring and Syaoran Sakura's ring not wanting the girl to drop the box trying to catch the ring. Syaoran stepped up next to her and put it on. She sent him a small smile of thanks and happiness at having it back on. Ashton and Nari followed their father's example and tossed over the rings they held.

"Rin you should be ashamed of yourself for trying to be selfish as goes for you Nari and Ashton. You were going hurt us just to get what you want just like snobbish royalty. Your royalty should be used to make your kingdom happy and that should be enough. But you were going to tear apart these four's love just for your own selfish gain. Rin your wife sacrificed her life to try to save something she love just as much as she loved you, her home, you should have tried to stop her knowing that we were coming from her own readings or dreams or what ever she knew we would come by. Then your family wouldn't be torn," said Eriol.

"You know nothing about my wife," yelled Rin hurt ringing in his voice.

"No we don't but we know that anyone who wanted to save a place or person they loved wouldn't want to be brought back by hurting others who were also hurt trying to save it," said Jakita. Eriol looked at her with respect. She just smiled back. "As for you two," she said turning to Nari and Ashton. "You are even worse. You wanted to tear two perfectly happy relationships apart so you could say you have one. It would be one without love, only hate, distrust, and unhappiness. That is something I wish on no one not even you. While your father acted out of grief you acted out of lust and want. You will find someone that loves you as much as you love them if you can ever forgive yourself for what you tired to do," she said. Good job backing me up Eriol sent her. What's a big sister for, Jakita sent back. Eriol smiled at the new bond between them.

"Rin I am not one to hold grudges and I want to help you seeing how your wife died of a cause we were sent here to stop," said Sakura as she lifted the ball from the box. "I am going to ask for a favor in very high places which will probably end up in me doing quite a few chores when this is done," she said as she closed her eyes in concentration. She stood there for a while. Her eyes would crease and furrow then at last she let out a very aggravated growl and the golden orb disappeared. She lowered her arms. Rin cried out.

"What did you do what her soul?" he asked. Sakura smiled.

"I have a brother how is connected very deep in the spirit realm. He had a favor to me and he is doing it now but since it as a bit large I now owe him something a little, which is bad enough I owe him anything," she said. Everyone looked at her questioning. She took a deep breath. "The powers of the Clow Crystals were not to hurt or do any immediate damage to anyone maybe a trashed building at the most or a bump but never death," said Sakura. As she finished talking a golden light began to glow and grow between the two groups when it faded there stood a woman that looked exactly like Sakura except her hair was went to her calf muscles. She looked to Sakura and smiled.

"Thank you for everything I hope they didn't give you too much trouble," she said her voice flowing like Kimari's. The whole group looked at each other. She read their looks then their minds as fast as Eriol could. She turned to her husband and ran into his arms and kissed him. Then she enveloped her children in a hug as well before they parted then Sanitasha's eyes turned serious and heated.

"I demand you give these children a ball in their honor which they should have had instead of you kidnapping four of them and porting the rest out of the kingdom without proper respect and curtsy. Also you will send a soldier to retrieve their guardians who have probably been worrying sick over if their masters are safe. For the next month you are sleeping on the couch," she said then she turned to her children. "I am very disappointed in you to think you could force two couples to split just to force their fiancée to marry you. You are both grounded to the palace for three months with no visitors and as well from balls the entire time after tonight's in honor of the Chosen Ones," she said then turned to the group. "You must be tired let's get you off to your rooms," she told them. To the other three she said. "Get the ball prepare for them I want it to be prefect," she announced sending them all a glare.

"Yes dear," said Rin sadly yet with happiness in his eyes.

"Yes mother," said Ashton and Nari the same look in there eyes. The ball was perfect with great food and all. Everyone enjoyed it and was praised throughout the night from the kingdoms people who all basically came to the ball. They slept that night and left the next morning by the stone pad they called porting it only worked one way unless sent by the royal family. Once on the beach everyone sighed.

"She might sound and looks likes us but I don't think I could manage a whole kingdom and family like she does," said Kimari. Sakura nodded.

"If I yelled like that I'd become mute," said Sakura. Syaoran wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We have one more crystal and we go home," he said. Sakura smiled back at him. Everyone in the group smiled. Sudden a wild wind sprang up scattering sand into everyone's faces. When it calmed there stood Master Long and Kitaka.

"Hand over the crystals and make it easy," he said.

Thanks for reading this chapter of Clow Crystals please R& R next chapter will be us soon. YingFaLi003


	23. Chapter 23

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
means thought/talking  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 23

"What makes you think we would do something as stupid as that? You may have had a chance against twelve of us but never eighteen of us," said Eriol. Long scowled then smirked. "That is true but I have something that at least two of you want badly," he said holding up his hand. The wind began to blow and a portal opened on the sand. Inside they could see Nadesiko and Leo struggling.

"Mother," yelled Sakura.

"Let them go," yelled Syaoran. Long smiled.

"Well for a trade I could do that," he said waving his hand. Nadesiko and Leo disappeared but the portal stayed. "I'll give you sometime to think on that and let you have a chance to capture he last crystal which is conveniently located in my palace," he said.

"Conveniently as in building your palace over it so it would always be in your reach," yelled Kero.

"Well yes," said Long then looked at the six guardians. "I don't really like the fact that your guardians would meddle in our affairs," he said and shot a ball of energy towards the group of guardians who reacted too late and took the blast full on. When the dust cleared they were all in their little forms. All of their energy spent on shielding themselves from the blast. Their owners picked them up and put them in their backs.

"You are a monster Long," yelled Kimari. He looked at her.

"You once was one of my monster Kimari," he told her.

"A mistake we plan on repenting with your life," said Simon.

"We'll see soon won't we?" he asked as he and Kitaka disappeared into the portal which stayed open waiting for them.

"We have to go to get the crystal," said Ryu.

"He will no doubt have traps everywhere," said Koji.

"We have no choice we have to go traps or no," said Jakita.

"Then let's get moving," said Syaoran as he enter the portal the rest when in after him. The found a stone wall at their backs and three corridors in front of them. The crystals were glowing a steady orange/red meaning the crystal was near in one of the three corridors.

"We'll split up into siblings," said Haruna.

"Then two groups take one hall," said Melin the groups nodded and got together. In the end it was Tomoyo, Simon, Eriol and Jakita going down the hall to the right. Melin, Ling, Koji, and Haruna going down the hall to the left. The middle hall went to Syaoran, Ryu, Kimari, and Sakura. The group released their weapons before continuing.

O power of our stars  
  
know our bonded plight  
  
release the weapons to give off light  
  
in the name of Syaoran...{Syaoran says}   
  
in the name of Sakura...{Sakura says}  
  
RELEASE...

Key of Violet

bond to the earth and plantsreveal your true boundless powersRelease....

Over the light and dark

Sun and moonReveal thy true powerRelease

Key of the rose

Strong as sweet

Upon my hand give forth the staff

Of the flame and flow of water

Release...

Power of my family line

Power of the wind and ice

Sword of phoenixRelease..........

Key of Valor  
  
Release....

Key of Beauty  
  
Release....

Key of Truth  
  
Release....

Key of Insight  
  
Release...

Key of Knowledge  
  
Release...

Key of Trust  
  
Release....

The group shares a last goodbye and went down their halls. They wanted to proceed cautiously and quickly wanted to find the crystal. And get the journey over.

Right Hall

Tomoyo stopped everyone once they had gone a little ways into the hall. She smacked herself on the head.

"Why don't we use the Stealth Crystals to sneak up on what ever Long has to throw at us?" she asked. Eriol nodded and they release the crystals. Once they were invisible they kept going. Soon they came to a dark room it was practically pitch black. They strained their eyes to see anything. With no lock they couldn't see anything. I'll use my light card to give us some light Eriol thought to them. The Light Card brightened the room and blinded the eight evil spirits inside. The evil in them began to yield to the power of the Light card. Simon and Jakita began to use their weapons to help as Tomoyo bound the evil spirits with her vines. Simon shot one with a purifying arrow. Jakita began reflecting the attacks of the spirits or sucked them into her mirror. Tomoyo bound many more and Eriol finished the rest with the Light Card. When they were finished they recalled the crystals power.

"That wasn't so bad," said Jakita helping Eriol stand straight on one side as Tomoyo helped on the other.

"You spoke too soon," said Simon as the room began to rotate. The teens fought to stand.

"He used the spirits to make us let down what ever defense we had," said Tomoyo as they were flung into the wall. Pieces of stone wrapped around their whole bodies holding them fast unto the wall before they were enclosed in the stone wall. The room now looked like no one had even entered.

Left Hall

Melin and her group had decided at first not to walk but to sprint until they found the crystals busting into any kind of trouble with fists and feet flying. They were going down the hall.

"The crystal just got a little darker," Melin said to the three behind her.

"That means were getting closer to Long," said Haruna.

"Is it good to see a light at the end of the tunnel?" Koji asked.

"In this case I would say so," Ling replied to his new brother. Koji smiled faster. The group ran into the room and into the center with their back to each other. Inside the room was nothing but a door. As Ling went closer to the door the crystal darkened to red even more. "The crystal says it is this way," said Ling as he touched the door knob. The floors began to shake and the door disappeared into the wall before the other three began to close in on them.

"Just great the old closing room trick," said Haruna.

"Maybe we can hold it back," said Melin looking to Ling. He nodded.

"Wind come to my aid," he yelled thrusting his sword up in the air. Wind began to spin about the room pushing against the wall. The harder Ling pushed the less the walls would move. All of a sudden a crystal tube came down encasing the group inside. Every attack they made would be absorbed into the crystal. After a few moments the crystal began to sink under ground with them in it. The walls went back to their normal position and the room looked as if no one had entered.

Middle Hall

Sakura, Kimari,


	24. Chapter 24final chapter

The Clow Crystals  
  
By: YingFaLi003  
  
Dis: I don't own CCS just the others.  
  
"means talking or dialogue"  
  
means thought/talking  
  
'means thoughts'  
  
Chapter 24

FINAL CHAPTERFINAL CHAPTER FINAL CHAPTER FINAL CHAPTER

"Ms. Kinomoto you still have the last crystal right?" he asked. She wiped the tears away from her eyes and nodded. She handed it to him. "Now why do you think this crystal didn't have anything we had to catch or something?" he asked others. All of them shrugged confused.

"Syaoran I'm sure you don't want to believe it but Sakura is dead," said Tomoyo choking back a sob.

"But if we can put the crystals together we can as the God and Goddess for help," said Syaoran. "May...maybe they can bring her back," said Syaoran. "Like with Rin's wife no one was to die because of the crystals," he said. Everyone began to get he point. "I say we go home and settle this," said Leo looking proudly at his son. Syaoran nodded and was about to use his Through card when Eriol pulled out a new one of his.

"I'll use mine you've used to much power as it is," he said handing Syaoran back Sakura's body. Syaoran looked at her peaceful form and nodded. Eriol used his Teleport card and made a portal to the spirit realm to pick up Yukito, Touya, and Nakaru before they could ask about Sakura he had transported them to the Li mansion library where Yelan, Sonomi and Fugitaka waited. Syaoran went and sat Sakura on the large sofa.

"What happened to Sakura?" Touya asked going next to his baby sister. He looked at the girl who was with her at the time and yelled. "What in the hell is going on?" he asked. Nadesiko detached herself from her husband and went to comfort her son.

"Let Syaoran and the others explain," she said in her calming voice. She turned to everyone in the room who didn't know much about the Journey. "We will let them explain and not interrupt until they are done," she said firmly. Everyone nodded.

"First I would like to say we have some introductions to do," said Eriol gesturing to the other group of people. Koji went first.

"We are the helpers Clow Reed selected to help the Chosen Ones on their journey he chose us because in the other realm we are their twins but traits that we share. Later we found out that we also had a bond with another person of the group who was our brother or sister," he explained. I am Koji Watkins my twin is Eriol but my brother is Ling," he said.

"I am Haruna Meeks Koji's fiancée. My twin is Tomoyo but my sister is Melin," she said.

"I am Simon Reign. My twin is Ling but my sister is Tomoyo," he said.

"I am Jakita Yamani fiancée of Simon. My twin is Melin but my brother is Eriol" she said.

"I am Ryu Kaigaishii. Obviously my twin is Syaoran and he is also my brother," he told them knowing they were comparing them.

"I am Kimari Airashii fiancée of Ryu like Ryu it is obvious that Sakura is my twin sister," she told them.

After introductions Eriol told them about the capturing of the second crystal and the transformation of the other group who were at first under Master Long's spell. He told them about finding out Long had Nadesiko and Leo. He went on to tell them about the Energy crystal and the run in with royalty and Sakura's solution. He told them about Long's offer and his kidnapping f the guardians. Then he told his groups story of how they were captured. The Melin told her groups fight and capture. Ryu told them about how his group flew past the dangerous room and into the throne room. Then how he and Kimari fought Kitaka and Syaoran let Sakura leave their fight with Long to rescue the others. Nadesiko told every one of what the cards did to try and save Sakura and how Sakura had died.

"And after that Syaoran said we should figure out the mystery of the last crystal and hope that with the God and Goddess being release they could revive Sakura," said Tomoyo. Touya walked over to his sister.

"Sakura's dead?" he asked. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looking into the face that looks so much like Sakura.

"We'll bring her back Touya. She told me all about you how big of a baka you are and I think she may be right if you are giving up already," Kimari said sternly. Touya blinked.

"Listen here monster number two I'm not giving up and I have a plan anyway," he said. "The last crystal has to be release and resealed before the other three can join it and release the God and Goddess and their court," said Touya. Everyone looked at him.

"Touya you are a genius," said Nadesiko grabbing the crystal she looked at everyone in the room then at Syaoran.

"You do it. I know if Sakura was here she'd want you to," she said softly. Syaoran nodded. He through it up and went it came down he tapped his sword on it as he would a Syaoran Card.

"Clow Crystal release," he yelled. The wind filled with swirling air that knocked over loose chairs and blew papers and books everywhere. When it calmed down there was a girl around the age of six floating in midair. She yawned and stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. She wore a silver dress with long scooped sleeves and ruffles that made little kid dress look so cute. Her air was midnight blue. When she opened her eyes everyone saw they were piercing ice blue.

"Is my nap over already?" she asked. Everyone looked at her. "I am the final Clow Crystal created by Clow Reed his self. To capture me you must solve a riddle if you do not I will transport somewhere else where you have to search for me again," she stated clearly. Everyone in the room nodded. She smiled and began the riddle.

Something other then love that fills a person

But it is not an emotion.

It can fit into any person with a heart

Yet is boundless

It can be given and taken away

But is first given by two people

It can last forever

But only in others

"What is it that I speak of?" she asked. Everyone began to think hard. They sat in chairs or in pairs. Syaoran just continued to stare at Sakura. 'So it comes down to a riddle to see if I can bring Sakura back. After she has filled my heart with love mostly all my life with no seeming end she is taken away from me. I guess I should thank Fugitaka and Nadesiko for having her,' he thought to his self.

"Sakura will love you for the rest of my life," he told her then gasped. "I know what it is. I know the answer to the riddle," he said.

"Syaoran are you sure we only get one chance," said Leo.

"I'll explain it if it makes you feel better," he said eagerly. Everyone nodded.

"Go ahead Syaoran we're listening," said Touya.

"Ok I was thinking how stupid that it came down to a riddle. I thought of how she filled my heart with love since she came into my life. How it seemed that she would never run of love as long as she lived. Then I thought how I should thank Fugitaka and Nadesiko for having her so I could be with her. Then I told her I would always remember and lover her," he explained then looked to the crystal. "That answer is Life," he stated. She smiled.

"Very good Syaoran Li very good you have earned the right to capture me the Life Crystal. But you have a very important decision to make. When Master Long got away he spread his evil all over the world. You could use me to destroy him once and for all. Or you could use me to bring Sakura back. Neither the God or Goddess can do this only I can and I can only do either once," she explained. "Now if you pick that I destroy Long Sakura will stay dead unless she is part of the Crystal Court which I have no control over. If you pick that I save Sakura I will be adviser to the God and Goddess who will send whoever of you they pick when the time comes to destroy Long," she said. Syaoran looked to the people behind him. They all gave him smiled except Touya who sent him a look saying 'If you don't bring her back I'll come after you'. Syaoran turned back to the crystal. "Bring Sakura back and release the Crystal Court," he said. The Crystal nodded and brought her hands together and then spread them apart. Between them was now a sparkling ball that radiated with the feel of Sakura. She handed it to Syaoran who then went to Sakura's body and placed it on her chest.

"Come back to us," he whispered as the ball sunk into her chest. Sakura's eyes started to flutter then opened.

"Syaoran I know what heaven looks like," she said in a small voice as she sat up. Syaoran smiled.

"I see something more beautiful," he said hugging her. She hugged him back when they separated Sakura was mobbed by everyone. The small form of Kero was there first with Yue on his shoulder. "It's good to have you back Mistress," he said. Sakura smiled at them. The card began to float around her welcoming her home as well. She looked to the crystals.

"Thank you," she told her. The crystal nodded.

"I will need my brothers and sisters if I am to continue," she said. Everyone nodded and began to release their staffs.

O power of our stars  
  
know our bonded plight  
  
release the weapons to give off light  
  
in the name of Syaoran...{Syaoran says}   
  
in the name of Sakura...{Sakura says}  
  
RELEASE...

Key of Violet  
bond to the earth and plants  
reveal your true boundless powers  
Release....

Key with power  
Over the light and dark  
Sun and moon  
reveal thy true power  
Release

Key of the Rose

Strong as sweet

Upon my had give forth the staff

Of the flame and flow of water

Release...

Power of my family line  
Power of the wind and ice  
Sword of phoenix   
Release...

When they were done releasing their staffs the crystals from each of them joined in three separate groups. When they came together they formed three large crystals. Then they all floated to The Life Crystal who began to chant as they floated around her.

Release the court

Let the God and Goddess come forth

To stop evil with everything their worth

We Clow Crystals join in their name

Let Nadesiko and Fugitaka begin their reign

Once these words were spoken the room was enveloped in light. Everyone was swamped with memories, knowledge, and power. When they opened their eyes they knew they were on the home star by the name of Crystal Keep. A star that was home to the Crystal God, Goddess and their court.

Nadesiko was now alive wearing a flowing royal blue gown with a staff of a crystal star. Fugitaka was in a pair of Sliver dress pants with a light midnight blue top and silver jacket. He held his sun moon staff but it was white with a crystal star in the center. Yelan was dressed in a flowing gold gown. She carried a fan with a crystal star at the place where he handle met the fan. While Leo was also alive wearing a suite like Fugitaka's except what was blue was now gold. On his waist was a sword. Where the hilt met the steal was a crystal star. Syaoran, Sakura, Ling, Melin, Tomoyo, and Eriol were wearing what they had to the ball. The guys had their swords with crystal stars in the same palace as Leo. Eriol had his sun moon staff with a crystal star in the center. The girls had silver stars in the center of their flowers. Sakura's gold star was completely replaced by the crystal one. Kero, Yue, Ruby, Rose, and Phoenix who were all in their little forms had sliver stars embedded in their chests. When they were in their true forms it would be at the base of their necks. Kimari had on the same as Sakura but in white. Her staff held a crystal star in the center of the heart. Haruna had on the same as Tomoyo in turquoise and her daggers strapped on her waist with crystal stars in their hilts like the swords. Jakita wore the same as Melin but in light blue. Her mirror had a crystal star as the pupil of the eye. Ryu wore the same as Syaoran but in black. His was like the others. Koji wore the same as Eriol but what was blue was gray. On his staff on top of the symbol was a crystal star. Simon wore the same as Ling but in gray. His bow was the same but each point of his arrow was a crystal star.

"I guess we were all part of the crystal court to serve the God Fugitaka and the Goddess Nadesiko," said Leo.

"You two are the secondary God and Goddess if we are unavailable," said Nadesiko.

"You all have a part. The children are primary forces who go out and find and take care of evil that is not to major that the God and Goddess don't have to take care of. The older children are to take care of thing in the other realms. I am the personal adviser of all of you but mainly the Gods and Goddesses. The rest of you are minor gods and goddess. You are not immortal yet because you don't have any successors but you are immune to any diseases and have a prolonged life until your successors take you place then you will be immortal," the Life Crystal told them.

"What do we call you?" asked Koji. The crystal smiled.

"Just crystal," she said.

"Right so Crystal when you say successors you mean what?" asked Syaoran dreading the answer. She smiled at him.

"Your children silly," she replied.

"WHAT," the whole group of younger people asked.

"Now don't act too surprised. Syaoran was going to have to have an heir before his twenty fifth birthday anyway. Sakura nearly fainted and Syaoran paled.

"Other then that you can still resume your lives on earth but for now I suggest that you all take a vacation on this star," said Crystal. "It is home to many magical people and beings that people of Earth attempted to wipe out or enslave," said Crystal. That's when everyone noticed that they were in front of a beautiful crystal castle.

"You mean like unicorn and dragons?" asked Sakura. Crystal nodded.

"Ling centaurs and phoenixes?" asked Ling. Crystal nodded again.

"Also flying horses, fairies, mermaids, sprits, werewolves and vampires who are on a strict no killing spell when if they ever kill anything or harm anything on purpose they will be hurt the same way or killed the same way they killed as well as thrown off the star never to return again," said Crystal. Everyone nodded and went into the castle.

They stayed their for a month getting to know the castle, people, creatures, and them getting to know them. They found a way to bring the Li sisters who could live on the star like the other sorcerers who lived there or visited. Then they returned home coming back that for short visits then for that whole summer for another vacation while school was out. The younger teens were entering their last year of high school and the older ones were nearing the end of college. When they returned Crystal was waiting for them. They had on the elegant clothes they wore when they went to Crystal Keep. This time Crystal looked worried.

"I am sorry to ruin your vacation but it is time," she said when they entered the castle throne room. Everyone looked worried.

"Time for what?" asked Yelan. Crystal sighed.

"Long has been spotted it is time for four Chosen Ones to go and defeat him. They will have help because Long has joined forces with someone else's foe. When you decided which ones shall go I shall send for the others who will also be fighting," she said.

"I'll go," stated Kimari, Ryu, Syaoran and Sakura at the same time. Everyone looked at them.

"We decided the first night we were here when we were supposed to be asleep. We decided that we would go with or without your blessings or permission," said Syaoran.

"At first it was only to be Syaoran and me but they confronted us that night and demanded that we tell them. When we did they vowed to go with us as well. So it doesn't matter we're going," said Sakura. Everyone looked at Nadesiko, Fugitaka, Yelan, and Leo.

"Is there no way to change you minds?" asked Nadesiko.

"You are sure it has to be you four?" asked Yelan.

"You are sure you can deal with the others?" asked Fugitaka.

"Are you certain there is no other way?" asked Leo. At every question the teens shook their heads no. Fugitaka sighed.

"Then it is you four that will go on behalf of Crystal Keep with our permission and blessing," he told them. The group smiled. They were surrounded by their friends who decided then to have a party. At the end of the party Crystal approached them.

"When I saved Sakura I knew it would be you four to go and I advise you on this now. Get some sleep the others will be here tomorrow morning," she said. The group nodded and went to their separate rooms knowing that tomorrow morning another adventure started.

Thanks for reading my fic the next one is one its way. I hope you liked this one and will read the sequel. I don't have a name up but if you review I'll put you email on a list that will go out when the first chapter is uploaded. Thanks to all my reviewers. Love ya

YingFaLi003


End file.
